Ten Little Titans
by Riles
Summary: One Titan dead, two Titans dead, three Titans dead... How many more must die before the villain is caught? Inspired by Agatha Christie’s “Ten Little Indians”, aka “And Then There Were None”.
1. Choke

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_**Ten little Titans went out to dine;**_

_**One choked himself and then there were nine.**_

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Starfire hummed to herself as she flipped the pages in her book. She had bought it recently at a store for very little children, but it had interesting stories in them. Robin had said it was a rhyming book of nurseries.

_Hickory, Dickory, Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck one,_

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory, Dickory, Dock_

It was so simple it made her giggle. The mouse went up, it was one o'clock, and the mouse went down. Never did it occur to the redhead that the rhyme had another meaning as she flipped to another page.

_Hey diddle diddle,_

_The cat and the fiddle,_

_The cow jumped over the moon._

_The little dog laughed_

_To see such a sport,_

_And the dish ran away with the spoon._

Starfire was slightly confused at this one, but she smiled nonetheless. She did not know how any of this related to the other lines, amusing as it was. Cats did not play fiddles so why were they put together? Cows did not jump at all, so how could they say they jumped over the moon? Dogs did not laugh, or was it a reference to barking? Dishes did not run and steal spoons, and why did they mention kitchenware? She would have to ask Robin.

Another one caught Starfire's eye. They had recently just watched a movie about Indians; one Beast Boy had said was a "classic". Starfire read through the poem, but the concentrated look on her face became more severe with each passing line.

_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Indian boys going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Indian boys going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Indian boy left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

"This is not something for children," Starfire said decisively, snapping the book shut. "The poor Indians, and they all did not survive. I did not like this rhyme at all."

The alarm sounded, and Starfire left her dislike with the book as she headed out into the main room to see what the trouble was.

()TLT()

Four hours later, ten Titans gathered around an elongated table. Each talked happily of the victory they had just accomplished against the HIVE, who had successfully avoided capture in their last three robberies. Several Titans who had participated in the hunt had joined together for a victory dinner. Each had quickly put together some food to bring and were now basking the fun of each other's company.

"Hey, someone pass me the catfish Speedy brought," Cyborg said.

"Oh, that is disgusting," Aqualad said, cringing as the fish was passed.

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy said with a shiver.

"Would anyone like to try the jorglefarp?" Starfire held out her Tamaranian dish to anyone who wanted some. Robin gently convinced her to set the food down, and that they were saving the best for last.

"Hey, Hot Spot, can you pass Bumblebee's Chinese food without burning it?" Terra asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes and appeased the blonde girl.

"Yo, Rae, you sure you don't want any of my tofu?" Beast Boy nearly shoved the tofu into Raven's face.

"No," Raven said shortly. A black magic came over the tofu and placed it back upon the table.

"But you're hardly eating anything!" Beast Boy objected. "C'mon, it's really good!"

"I'm eating the hamburger Hot Spot brought, now leave me alone," Raven said icily.

"Titchy…" Beast Boy murmured. "Hey, who got these cool mini T's?" He fingered the miniature model of Titan's Tower in his hand. "Oh, that's right, _I_ did."

"Don't inflate that head of yours any more than it already is," Bumblebee said.

"But you are thanked greatly for them!" Starfire added brightly.

"That's all I wanted!" Beast Boy said, clapping his hands together. "I just wanted a little recognition. Was that so hard?" The only response he got were annoyed looks, so in an effort to redeem himself, he added, "So tell me guys, can we kick bad guy butt or what?"

Cheers rose to this statement.

"A toast!" Cyborg raised his glass. "To the Titans! May we always kick some butt!"

"Here, here!" flew round the table as they drank.

"We still have to find out what Brother Blood was planning to do with all of those gems, though," Robin said, and the mood suddenly flattened. "He couldn't sell them; people would be looking all over the place for them. Why wouldn't he just steal cash? It doesn't—"

"Robin," Starfire said gently, "we will discover what the Brother Blood is up to shortly. May we not stop thinking of him for a while and spend time with our friends?"

Robin hesitated for several very long moments before nodding. "Yeah, just for a little bit."

There was uproar of noise among the table.

"Robin just postponed his plans?"

"Who are you and where's Robin?"

"There's the magic of Starfire!"

"THE WORLD IS GONNA END!"

Beast Boy's comment was heard the loudest, and he was therefore the one that received Robin's glare. The green changeling smiled innocently and turned into an endearing kitten.

"That doesn't work on me," Robin said flatly.

Beast Boy instead made his course over to Starfire, who petted him lovingly.

"Beast Boy, you are most adorable in this form!" Starfire cooed.

"Did you forget that that's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"She has a point," Terra said as the green kitten made its way towards her.

"I bet if he turned into a bird you could make some nice green eggs and ham," Cyborg said.

The green kitten glared at the half metal man, earning a laugh from many among the table. Beast Boy transformed into his human form and retained his glare. "Dude, that was so not funny."

"BB, you gotta be crazy! That was hilarious!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy eyed the Chinese food with a sinister smirk crawling upon his face. "I gotta be." He suddenly jumped over half the table, scooped some of it into his hand, and tossed it at Cyborg. The food made contact, and Beast Boy screamed, "YES!"

"Ah, man, I know you did not just do what I think you just did!" The catfish that had been so recently passed to Cyborg was now thrown back towards the opposite end of the table. Beast Boy turned into a bird and the catfish hit Aqualad square in the face.

"AAAH! IT'S A FISH!"

"Oops," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg…" Aqualad picked up the Italian next to him sent it flying.

As food missed its target and hit another, eventually everyone had joined in the food fight but Raven, who sat comfortably finishing her hamburger under the protection of her dark shield. She paid no mind to the cannelloni flying past her face as she lifted the burger to her mouth once again. She smirked and gave the ruined meal a bit of awareness as she chewed her food. They were wasting a perfectly good meal….

Raven suddenly keeled over, but it went unnoticed by the fight that had just taken place. She coughed several times and made her way to the floor on her hands and knees. She looked pleadingly at any of the Titans for assistance, but several were on the floor already, using the table as a means of temporarily escaping to get more ammo. They would not realize she was in trouble. Raven coughed some more and hit her chest to try and help, but it wouldn't work. She fell to her elbows and then her stomach. She rolled over and coughed a few more times before suddenly going quiet.

It was about a minute later that Beast Boy, surprisingly, noticed the immobile figure of Raven on the ground. He crawled over to her, ducking several close calls, and sat next to her, laughing.

"Raven, isn't this a blast?"

When he got no response, he furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"Rae?" He lowered his head close to her chest to see if he got a reaction from her. When she made no movement, he lowered it so far they made contact. He remained there for several moments as his eyes widened. He suddenly sat up bolt right and stared at the goth lying before him.

Beast Boy suddenly transformed into an elephant, being careful not to step on anyone, and let out a highly obnoxious noise. He transformed back into his usual self as all movement stopped. They looked rather surprised at the serious and frightened look upon his face.

"Guys," Beast Boy shakily, "I think Raven's dead."

Cyborg laughed, several smiled, two looked vaguely concerned, and Starfire rushed over to Raven, ready to believe anything Beast Boy had said. She knelt beside her friend and listened for a pulse. As if just hearing it for the first time, Starfire screamed.

There was no more laughter, no more smiles. Everyone crowded around the fallen figure of Raven, trying to decipher what had happened.

"There? You see it? In her throat! She choked!" Speedy said.

"Raven," Terra said softly.

Robin put a comforting arm around the sobbing Starfire.

"She's… wait, she's really dead?" Bumblebee asked.

"I just found her! She was just lying there!" Beast Boy said.

"Whoa, I can't—believe—Rae—she really—" Cyborg couldn't get his words out right.

"She's dead?" Hot Spot asked. "That was… unexpected."

"So much for a victory party," Aqualad said dully.

Robin suddenly shook his head. "Wait a minute." Everyone turned to look at him. "Something just doesn't add up here. Raven? Choke? There's no way that could've happened."

"Man, I think she did," Cyborg said quietly.

"Guys, c'mon. You know Raven as well as I do. Of all the ways you could imagine Raven dying, _choking_ over a _hamburger_ wasn't one of them."

"The hamburger!" Bumblebee suddenly exclaimed. She rushed over to it and examined what was left. She emitted a quiet gasp.

"What is it?" Terra asked anxiously.

"There's… there's glass in this hamburger!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

A deadened silence met these words, one that prevailed for a full minute before anyone dared speak.

"This…" Robin tried to get it out. "This… this was a murder."

Everyone had been thinking it, knowing it must be true, but to hear it come from someone's mouth seemed to make it devastatingly final. Starfire hugged Robin tightly at the thought that someone had murdered her friend. Bumblebee stared hatefully at the glass shards inside the meal.

"Who brought the hamburgers?" Terra asked in a sharp tone.

The Titans eyed each other for several moments before Hot Spot spoke up.

"I did. But I didn't do anything to them, I swear!"

"Of course you didn't," Bumblebee said with a tone that showed disbelief.

"I didn't, I swear!" Hot Spot said. "Maybe one of the guys at the burger place did it! Everyone knows I'm a Titan, and maybe he put it there!"

Robin nodded. "That's quite possible."

"That was a rather ready excuse you had there," Beast Boy said cautiously, but with an edge of danger.

"I didn't do it!" Hot Spot persisted.

"Well then let's go check at the restaurant and find out!" Aqualad said.

Robin shook his head this time. "No, that wouldn't work. Someone just murdered a Teen Titan. They're not going to come out and say, 'it was me'."

"Besides," Starfire said suddenly, leaving Robin's arms and sniffling a bit, "any one of us could have done it. We all had access to all of the food. Anyone could have put glass in the hamburger."

"You know," Terra said suddenly, "I think they meant for Raven to die."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Well, c'mon, think about it," Terra said. "If Raven hadn't died first, she could've read everyone's minds and figured out who it was. It wasn't an accident that Raven was the one to go."

"Do you think they'll strike again?" Speedy asked the group at random.

"Titans Tower Lockdown Engaged." The voice was the feminine voice of Cyborg's computer system. Immediately following this, metal plates concealed the windows, and loud slams could be heard from downstairs and upstairs where all exits to the outside were being eliminated. The room became considerably darker as the only light now in the room was from the lights on above.

"Yeah, Speedy," Aqualad said. "I think they're definitely going to strike again."

"What happened?" Cyborg was already at the control panel. He punched in a few numbers, and in large red letters the screen read: _ACCESS DENIED_. "WHAT?"

"Cyborg, what's happened?" Robin asked urgently.

"Someone's hacked into the central security and rewritten my pass code," Cyborg said. "I can't get in to reverse the lockdown!"

Robin turned to look at his fellow Titans. "This is serious. If this is anyone's idea of a prank gone wrong—seriously wrong—they need to speak up now."

He waited several seconds. The Titans merely looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

"I think the lockdown proves it," Robin said finally. "Raven was murdered, and the killer isn't going to stop until another person or maybe even all of us is dead."

Starfire gasped as a collective shudder ran through the room.

"I imagine one of us has gone completely insane, to do a thing like this. But make no mistake," he added grimly, "whoever is behind this _will_ be caught, and they _will_ pay.

"We have guest bedrooms all over the tower," Robin continued. "Pick one and stay there. No one get up in the night." He eyed each Titan with a strange distrust. "I think it's best if we go to sleep."

"Wait, you want us to sleep?" Bumblebee asked incredulously. "Someone here is a murderer!"

"I'm with Bee on this one," Terra said. "I don't think I'll sleep at all."

"Then don't sleep," Robin said, "just stay in your room. You wouldn't want any false suspicion to fall on you."

The two girls nodded.

"Goodnight Titans," Robin said. "See you in the morning."

But that was the last time one of Titans would see the other's faces again.

()TLT()

Robin made full use of the few weights that he kept around his room. He was already sweating as he lifted up each arm, each raise a bit harder than the last. Robin finally set them down and began punching the air.

Someone that he trusted had betrayed him. He was positive no one that lived in the tower would, and before tonight, he'd been equally certain about the remaining four. Hot Spot, Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumblebee were all Teen Titans that before now he'd have trusted with his life.

Robin changed to kicking the oxygen around him. Someone had murdered Raven, and he was going to make them pay before they killed anyone else.

()TLT()

Beast Boy lay behind all his stuffed animals that now erected a barrier around him. The cheetah flexed its claws menacingly before turning into a lion and roaring. Then a gorilla appeared and began beating its chest. Following this was a green kid who looked terribly frightened.

He had been trying to scare the killer away by acting brave, but he was terrified. He cared about the Titans, but with Robin's final words, he was only certain it wasn't Cyborg or Terra. Suddenly he found himself questioning every Titan's accountability. Who had been acting suspiciously lately?

When he couldn't place any of the Teen Titans as acting strange, Beast Boy began thinking of the Titans East that had joined them. Aqualad had _seemed_ normal, but Beast Boy wouldn't put it past him. Speedy had been rather quiet, a strange change from his outgoing persona. Hot Spot was always quiet, so nothing _too_ different there. Then it hit him—Bumblebee! She had objected to sleep because she wanted to kill someone else! That low villain—not only had she pretended to be their friend, she'd murdered Raven!

()TLT()

Bumblebee paced in her room, tapping her fingers in quick succession. Raven was dead. She was sure none of her team had done it; she hadn't been with them long, but she trusted them completely. Then again, the Teen Titans' loyalty to each other was legendary. As Robin said, the only way one of them would have done it was insanity.

Who, then, was the most probably? The first name that popped into Bumbleebee's head made her stop and gasp, as though she'd just made an amazing discovery. Hot Spot! He was the one who brought the lethal hamburger, and so he was the most likely one to have done it. All that crap about the servers at the restaurant—yeah right! What a lame cover-up. Bumblebee knew the truth, and she was going to tell them all who it was the next morning.

()TLT()

Starfire cried in her room. Raven, one of her closest friends, was gone. Then when Robin had decided one of her friends committed the act, she had desired to scream. How was she to believe, and accept, that one of the people she cared most about was a murderer?

She couldn't. There had been some outside interference; there must have been. Perhaps it was the Red X. He had broken through Cyborg's security before, and so there was no reason he couldn't hack into it again. Maybe the Dr. Light had overpowered the security and hence overridden it. There were lots of other possibilities; it didn't have to be one of them.

()TLT()

Terra punched the floor. She had let Raven die! She should've tested all the food first, should've watched Raven every second. She shouldn't have let Raven die! There were so many things she could've done to prevent it, and she had let it happen. It was her fault Raven was dead. If she'd only been a little more careful, a little more alert, Raven would still be alive.

Terra's fist next came into contact with her desk, splitting it in two. Whoever had murdered Raven was going to feel her wrath. She blindly picked a person and made herself find one thousand reasons why they had done it. Finally settling on a name, Terra angrily whispered, "Speedy." She had started to like him, too, but he had been far too silent. A Teen Titan was just _murdered_ and he had said practically nothing. It aroused her suspicions far too much to simply let slide. Speedy had murdered Raven, and he was going to pay.

()TLT()

Speedy held his breath, bow and arrows drawn and ready to fire at anyone who opened his door. If someone wanted to go around committing murder, that was their business, but they were _not_ going to get him. He wouldn't let them. If they wanted to play a life-or-death game of hide-and-seek, then bring it. They'd just better be ready to lose.

He knew every Titan but the murderer himself would be wondering who was responsible for the death of Raven, but couldn't help thinking about it himself. Someone who had a grudge against Raven, or was on the brink of insanity? That sounded like the over-obsessive Robin, but somehow that didn't fit. Based on the recent night, he would accuse Terra. She had been too quick with answers, and how would she know why Raven was killed first? Sure her reason made sense, but she had come up with it too quickly. It was too suspicious to overlook.

()TLT()

Cyborg lifted weights in his room, sweat beading down his face. He didn't have too much heavy stuff kept in his room, but he had been pushing his arms up and down profusely for the last half hour without cease. He couldn't think about it, couldn't let it come to the surface of his mind again. If he thought about Raven's death—there he went again.

The half-metal man placed the weights down and stared at the ceiling, finally conceding to the inevitable. He was going to have to think about Raven's absence from this world, and the first thing that came to his mind when he thought of that was the murderer. Robin seemed sure someone in the tower had done it. It was hard to believe that one of the people he trusted so much would demean themselves to cold-blooded murder.

Unable to concede to that, Cyborg looked at the only other option he could find. It could've been suicide. Raven couldn't handle not being able to express her emotions, and she left the Titans with the most expressive means possible. She crashed their party with her death, the ultimate sign of her suffering. Poor Raven, the expressionless goth, who would never again be given the chance to smile.

()TLT()

Aqualad sat upon his bed, eyes furrowed in deep concentration. He searched for any way that could mean someone outside the Titans committed the murder, but his mind drew up a blank. Was it possible that someone else murdered Raven, or had it been purely an accident? The likeliness of either was becoming slimmer with each passing moment.

Who, then, that lay rest somewhere in the tower, had committed such an unspeakable crime? He ran through each face he had seen at dinner. None had looked suspicious in the least.

Then he realized it. Starfire was always so "innocent" and acting all "naïve", but that's just what she wanted him to think. The Tamaranian had been on earth long enough by now to know more than she said she did. She acted the immaculate Titan from Tamaran, but in reality, she was the most corrupted of them all.

()TLT()

Hot Spot lay in his bed, staring at the door intently. If anyone were going to sneak up on him in the night, he would know. Raven might not have been attentive enough to be ready for her death at any moment, but he would be. No one was going to take him by surprise, not tonight.

Hot Spot waited, fervently expecting a bear to appear before him at any moment. That's why he was looking below his door to make sure no ants crawled under—no green ones. Beast Boy had done it; he was sure of it. He'd probably asked Raven out sometime and she turned him down, and now he was getting back at the rest of the world for it. He couldn't help what Raven did!

He stared at the door, but his eyelids started to droop. He'd had so much food it was hard to stay awake. He was just so… tired….

A/N:

Okay, I sort of lied. I said I always pre-write my fics, and this one I'm actually going to play by ear. See which style I like better. (I warn you, I'm probably going to stick to pre-writes) I also warn you that this will take forever to update. Those who read AD4AD are used to updates every three or four days. THIS WILL NOT BE HAPPENING WITH TLT. I promise. xD With school and softball, it will take me a while—perhaps weeks?—before I can update. I know you love me. xD

Oh yeah! And if there's any confusion, the Titans that are (or were) in this fic are as follows: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Terra, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Hot Spot. As for Terra, I'm terribly sorry for all of you who loathe and despise her with a passion. I don't _mind_ her. I don't like the whole betraying the Titans thing, but since she reconciled before she died, I don't _mind_ her. So she's in this one.

Next chapter (from what I know): A life is threatened and a life is taken. Who and how is for me to know and you to read the chapter to find out. And review. Reviewing is good. xD

Thanks everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this fic, and you'll have to forgive my late updates! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	2. Soak

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_**Nine little Titans stayed up very late;**_

_**One overslept and then there were eight.**_

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Starfire crept from her room, unsure if she was allowed to leave. She peered about, fully expecting to be attacked any second. It was early in the morning, and the killer could be about. It had taken Starfire many hours into the night, but she had finally come to terms with the fact that there was no other logical explanation for Raven's death other than one of the Titans was responsible. The Tamaranian crept around corners with fright obvious on her face, but her hands determinedly clenched into fists. She was not going to let herself die, not like this. The Princess of Tamaran was scared, but not going down.

Starfire entered the kitchen, half of her relieved it was empty, the other half getting even more worried. She headed towards the refrigerator, switching on the light as she went. She peered about through the blue mold in their fridge and spotted a yellow carton in the back. Her eyes brightened as she took it, a smile on her face and an idea in her head. She cracked the eggs on the counter and dumped the remains in a pan, humming as she placed the pan on the stove and turned the knob to its maximum heat. Last night she had been sure she would never be happy again, but this morning she realized that she had to be strong. She had to smile again so that the others would too.

Starfire quickly retreated to the living room where she began picking up. No one had touched the mess made by the food fight the previous night, and as the Titan who preferred things to be tidy, it was up to her to do something about it. She hesitated at the body in the room, which had also been left unmoved, but forced a brave look on her face as she picked the goth up and moved her to the couch. She quickly left her fallen friend and began clearing off the table. She moved it against the wall and looked remorsefully at the floor before getting on her hands and knees and picking up the food-strewn carpet. A familiar but broken object caught Starfire's eye amongst the mess. The model T's that Beast Boy had bought for the dinner last night! Starfire gently cradled the object that was lying near where Raven's body once was. It symbolized so much in the past twenty-four hours. Starfire looked around, now wondering where the rest of the T's had gotten to.

There was an explosion in the kitchen, and Starfire immediately shielded her eyes away from the bright light and unbearable heat, emitting a slight scream as she did so. She tried to look around her raised arms to see what happened. From the little she could glimpse, Starfire gathered that the eggs had caught on fire and promptly lit up the rest of the place. The princess took to the air and swiftly made her way to the kitchen, searching for any way to douse the raging flames. Seeing the sink, Starfire flew over to it. With her hand outstretched for it, the oven let out another burst of flame, swallowing her hand in its midst. She quickly retreated to find herself nearly surrounded by the flames she was trying to put out. They lashed at her as she backed into a corner, the flames leaving no room for escape. She screamed as the fire inched closer, ready to devour.

()TLT()

Robin tossed in bed, agitated that sleep still eluded him. He had slept no more than an hour, but after a nightmare involving Raven and her demonic powers, he was slightly less anxious to sleep again. The Boy Wonder turned again so he was facing the wall. Maybe, when all this was over, he would put a poster there. It looked so bare in comparison to the rest of his cluttered room….

There was an explosion. Robin sat for half a second in shock before jumping out of the bed and rushing to the door.

There was a terrifyingly familiar scream—Starfire's. Robin sprinted even faster than before.

_Please not her… please don't take her from me…._

Robin rushed into the room. The heat that met him at the door caused the Boy Wonder to take a step back from the flames. He shielded his face and tried to see something beyond his arms, looking for any sign of Starfire.

Her scream came from somewhere amidst the flames. Robin pinpointed her position in the kitchen, wrapped his cape around him for more protection against the lethal heat, and rushed forward into the fire.

Feeling as though his face would soon slide off him like water, Robin made it into the kitchen. His quick search for Starfire ended as he spotted her, curled into a ball in the air as high as she could get, the fire already touching her, compelled by the burning tofu she was flying over.

Robin knocked the tofu on the floor, ignoring the searing pain that was sent through his hand by doing so. Starfire glanced up as the flames dispersed around her, a more fearful look on her face than Robin had ever seen before. He jumped onto the counter, and Starfire flew into his arms, hiding her face and injured arm in his shoulder. Robin turned around to greet the flames that refused to let them pass. Already it was devouring the living room, fire seeming the only thing that went on. It had him trapped, and no amount of running through would get him and Starfire out of here unscathed.

Just as Robin considered giving Starfire his cape and telling her to go, a tidal wave of water swept over the kitchen and submerged it. Happy that the heat was gone, but slightly not so that the air went as well, Robin was pushed forwards by the current of the water and towards the living room. In the doorway several figures stood, the one in blue and black prominent from the rest, as this figure was the closest. With a sudden jolt upwards, Robin's shoulders were clutched in two threatening green claws, the large form of Beast Boy keeping a firm hold on him. The ancient creature set him down as Aqualad removed the water from the room in the opposite conjuring spell from which such a large amount appeared.

Starfire moved her face to see the others, moving her hand with it. Terra gave a slight gasp as she saw the burned wound, and Cyborg immediately left for his medical kit. Robin set her down and made sure she was stable before releasing her. The Tamaranian stood in shocked silence for several moments before suddenly shouting, "RAVEN!"

But even as she shouted it, Starfire knew. Only the ashes of her friend would remain.

There was a tense silence that no one dared to break. Whether it was an accident or an attempt had been made on Starfire's life only the killer could be sure. Meanwhile Starfire's strength waned, and Robin and Terra had just enough time to grab her arms before she fell forward in a crumpled heap.

"Starfire, it'll be okay," Terra tried to comfort as Cyborg returned to the room.

"Don't worry, Star," Robin said. No one could miss how hard and determined his voice was, and yet at the same time it seemed about to break. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"I do not want anyone else to be hurt," Starfire murmured.

Cyborg gently lifted Starfire's injured arm and quickly began to disinfect and bandage it with expertise. Everyone watched in a shocked silence that another murder attempt had been made. At least they were all still alive.

"Where's Hot Spot?" Aqualad suddenly asked.

The fire demon was not among them. Starfire gave a small whimper as she concluded what must be. Cyborg timely finished Starfire's hand, grabbed his medical kit, and followed the rest as they raced out of the hallway. The Titans rushed to Hot Spot's room, Starfire managing to find some kind of joy as she took flight. The eight rushed around corners and skipped several stairs as they hastened to find what had become of their friend.

Bumblebee was the first to reach the room. She threw open the door when it did not do so of its own accord and ran inside, but stopped halfway through the room. The remaining seven followed and did the same.

Hot Spot lay unmoving on his bed, a black color. Everything around him was damp, soaked with a large amount of water. Speedy edged closer and touched his fiery friend, but his hand quickly retreated to his side.

"He's cold as ice," Speedy whispered.

"But that doesn't mean he's dead!" Cyborg said, pushing past the others and setting his medical bag down by Hot Spot. He opened it and took out a stethoscope, shoving it into his ears and on Hot Spot's chest. He moved it around to several places with determination on his face before defeat crossed over it. He didn't say a word as he put the stethoscope back in his bag and closed it with a deafening snap.

Starfire let out a fresh, new wave of tears.

Robin took the lead and faced the Titans. "Someone try and tell me that this is being done by a person who isn't standing before us. Someone try."

There was silence.

"We need to be wary of each person in this room. I thought I could trust all of you completely. It seems that in one of you my trust was mistaken."

Starfire's sobs became more prominent in the pause before Bumblebee spoke.

"Well, I think it's obvious who did it."

Everyone turned to stare at her. Starfire was thrown into such amazement at her words that her sobs temporarily ceased.

"I was sure none of my team would commit such a heinous act. It's obvious that I was wrong." She looked Aqualad straight in the eye. "I'm ashamed to say you were a part of Titans East."

Tears once more slid down Starfire's face as the accusation was made, and Aqualad looked outraged. "I did _not_ kill Hot Spot! Or Raven!"

"Can you prove that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Prove that I did it!"

"Isn't the water around him proof enough?"

"Bumblebee! Aqualad!" Robin said in a commanding voice.

"Dude, relax." Beast Boy put an arm on Aqualad's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Bee, don't start accusing without any evidence," Cyborg said warningly.

"Are you that blind?" Bumblebee asked. "There's no other way it could've been done! They'd have had to use their hands! And even if they used pails or something, Hot Spot would've woken up! There's no way they could've done this in one trip. Only the commander of the water could've summoned such a large amount without waking him up."

There was a tense silence following this.

"Or maybe," Aqualad said icily, "an unknown alien strength."

Starfire's breathing stopped. She remained staring at the floor, but she could feel Aqualad's eyes upon her.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked sharply.

"You don't know what this girl can do. She probably has some alien technique where _she_ can 'command the water', and I bet she did it! You don't actually buy that innocent act, do you Robin?"

Robin's level of fury flew up the charts at an incredible rate. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HER OF MURDER!"

"Robin, calm down!" Cyborg held him back from attacking Aqualad. Robin flipped out of Cyborg's grasp and ran towards the water king.

Speedy jumped in front of Aqualad who backed away uncertainly, now not sure what a wise idea it was to voice his suspicions against the Tamaranian princess. "Robin!" Speedy fought Robin away. "Robin, look at yourself!"

Robin paused, his breathing heavy, his glare at Aqualad worthy of Satan himself.

"Robin, this is exactly what the killer wants!" Speedy said. "They want us to fight against each other! They want us to mistrust each other! With two of our friend's deaths, we're just unsure of ourselves. We don't _want_ to trust anyone, and we want to accuse everything! You can't take what Aqualad said seriously."

"So you buy it too?" Aqualad asked incredulously. Speedy turned to him. "You believe that this girl is as innocent and naïve as she claims? She's been on earth for how long now? And she still claims not to know about half the things we talk about! You can't honestly believe that anyone who's lived here so long can truly not know about some of this stuff!"

"Aqualad, you've lived here your whole life, even if under the water," Terra said. "Starfire came here from another planet. They're two totally different concepts. You have to allow some space."

"But it's been so long! Anyone should've picked up on this stuff by now! She's probably so corrupted by this world and just won't show it! How much do you want to bet that she's a lying, murdering, heartless little whore?"

Robin was not the only one about to launch himself at Aqualad when a shrill voice cried out, "STOP! STOP IT!"

The room turned to see Starfire, tears falling freely from her face again, but a sad determination in her eyes. "Stop fighting! Stop it! Fighting amongst us will not solve anything! Let him think I have murdered Hot Spot and Raven, just stop fighting! I do not want anyone else getting hurt, especially because of me."

Everyone stared at the quiet tears falling down Starfire's face, each deciding whether or not to heed her request. Aqualad's insults were not lightly ignored when they knew that Starfire would soon be the only thing keeping them sane. After a moment Robin walked towards the princess—_his_ princess—and wiped her tears away.

"Okay, Star. If that's what you want. We'll stop, at least for now."

Starfire nodded, and the tenseness everyone felt around them dispersed for the moment. Then there was a loud rumbling sound. They turned to stare at Cyborg.

Cyborg's face turned a slight pink. "Sorry, guys, but I'm starving. I'd eat some of Star's Tamaranian stuff at this point." Cyborg would never admit it out loud, especially in the presence of Robin and Starfire, but that was saying something. He had liked her food to an extent, but it certainly wasn't on his favorites list.

Starfire's face suddenly lit up through her tears. "I shall find a means to make some!" She hurriedly left the room.

Cyborg's face looked slightly embarrassed. "On second thought…"

"You're going to eat it." The fury in Robin's voice left no room for choice B.

"Wait a second…" Beast Boy's voice caused the others to turn in surprise. "It _doesn't_ have to be one of us!"

"Beast Boy," Speedy said irritably, "we've already been through this."

"No, think about it! What if someone else was _already in the tower_? When we got home last night!"

"That's impossible! They'd have had to have broken… though my security…." Cyborg suddenly looked very unsure of himself.

"Exactly! Someone else could be in the tower!" Beast Boy said excitedly. He didn't want to blame it on one of the Titans, and to find someone else in the tower would be proof enough for him.

"Let's start looking," Terra said.

"I'll take my lab and garage. No one knows those two better than I do."

"I'll take the kitch—… maybe not." Beast Boy looked thoughtful. "I'll guess I'll just work on my room." He sighed. "That'll take a while."

"Just split and search," Robin ordered. "Keep your communicators on at all times."

They nodded and exited the room. Cyborg suddenly returned after a moment, biting his lip slightly. With a nod of determination, the half metal man walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet over Hot Spot.

"See ya, man," Cyborg murmured. He moved to head out the door, but something on the nearby desk caught his eye. He looked curiously at the broken model T, and then shook his head.

_I was sure everyone left theirs in the living room last night,_ he thought as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. _The fire would have destroyed them. I guess I was wrong._

()TLT()

The guest bedrooms, having only been occupied for one night, were not very difficult to search. Aqualad had finished a thorough search within five minutes. He stepped outside his door and leaned his back against it, releasing a slightly regretful sigh. Maybe he shouldn't have called Starfire a whore, but that didn't change the fact that he thought she did it.

The door next to him opened and Speedy walked out. The two stiffened at another person's presence, but relaxed in the slightest as they saw it was each other.

"What're you doing here?" Speedy asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"My room is right here," Aqualad answered testily. "Thinking I might be the killer?"

"Relax," Speedy said. "I don't know what to think. Any one of us could be the killer. You have to be on your guard if you want to live."

"I'm not the killer," Aqualad said flatly.

"I never said you were," Speedy said, "though you're getting awful defensive about it."

"You would too if you'd been saving people your whole life and were suddenly being accused of murder!"

"Look, just calm down. I didn't mean anything by it."

Aqualad seemed to calm a bit. "You already know my opinion, so who do you think is behind all this?"

"Honestly?" Speedy looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I think it's Terra."

"Terra?" Aqualad seemed surprised at the choice of person. "Why?"

"She knew too much. How did she know why Raven went first?"

"She just used her head," Aqualad said, rapping on Speedy's head. There was a hollow sound. "She used the brain you don't have."

"Hey!" Speedy fumed. "Well how do you explain that she protested to going to bed, huh?"

"She didn't want to sleep with a murderer on the loose," Aqualad said with a sarcastic shrug. "And aren't we supposed to be looking for one?"

"I guess," Speedy said. He looked around wearily. "This will take a while."

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Aqualad started walking to his left.

"Bye." Speedy walked to his right, going down the opposite side of the hallway, looking for the next room in which he was to search.

If only they had known that someone was listening.

()TLT()

Cyborg gently lifted up his mechanical baby, looking quickly underneath before carefully setting her back down. When she was back on all fours he examined every inch of her to make sure she wasn't scratched before moving on to something more trivial.

His eyes met the T-sub. That was going to be fun to search. Perhaps he'd put that off a little bit longer…. Seeing an unfamiliar stack of paint cans in the corner, Cyborg cautiously walked over to them. He readied his sonic cannon and aimed at the paint cans.

"Whoever's behind there better come out where I can see them before I start blastin'. You've got 'til three," Cyborg warned. "1… 2…!"

"Hey, Sparky."

"HOLY—!"

Bumblebee chastised her mechanical friend with a clicking of her tongue. She was presently standing in front of him, though seconds before had been watching his back. "C'mon, Sparky, you should be more on your guard. There's a killer somewhere in here and you're screwing around."

"I WAS ABOUT TO ABDUCT THE KILLER, THANK YOU!"

"Really?" Bumblebee said in slight interest. "Where is he?"

"Over there!" Cyborg again raised his sonic cannon and took several cautious steps forward. "THREE!"

He blasted the paint cans into nothing. When the smoke had cleared, a blank wall met their eyes.

"Nice job, Sparky. Destroying your own lab—it's ingenious."

Cyborg's temper was flaring as it was. "IF YOU CALL ME 'SPARKY' ONE MORE TIME—"

"I thought we'd gotten over this," Bumblebee said. "I'm gonna call you Sparky and there ain't nothing you can do about it. Now you got a long ways to go before you're finished in this place. You want a hand or not?"

"Not from you," Cyborg said stubbornly.

"I thought so." She immediately began rummaging through the lab.

"Wha—? Girl, what're you doing? Get out of there! You don't know what any of this stuff is!"

Bumblebee held up a mechanical part. "Cybertronic replicator. Its main use is for a metallic core where it replicates the hypertonic klypton in case of a ominent overload."

Cyborg's nose remained in the air as he struggled for words. "You just got lucky."

"Face it, Sparky, I know more about this than you do."

"DO NOT!"

"I do too."

"Oh yeah, then what's this?"

"A cybernetic heater."

"What about this?"

"A triple rectom initiator."

"And this?"

"The remains of a paint can which you so kindly blew up."

In the days to come, how the Titans would long for such conversations that were void of worry. Who knew more about mechanics would quickly become a trivial matter in their lethal game of tag.

()TLT()

Robin searched in his own room, though quite sure there wasn't a killer lurking under his bed. He rummaged through his closet a bit, rather surprised at a few mementos he found. Perhaps he should clean this out more often. Whenever he was deep into a case, everything else on his desk was unceremoniously tossed in here.

There were careful footsteps and Starfire's mournful humming outside the door. Robin glanced up, but the door was closed. There would be no glimpses of his beautiful princess for the moment. Robin turned his eyes away from the door Starfire lay beyond, but before he could return to the closet, his eyes fell on something else. There was a picture on the small table next to his bed. Robin couldn't help but smile back at the gorgeous redhead that was happily waving at him. This morning had scared him, and Robin wasn't frightened easily. He had been terrified that he would lose her forever. Without Starfire, life wouldn't go on.

How very correct he was.

()TLT()

As the Boy Wonder worried over the life of his alien lover, the changeling worried over his rock star crush. Terra was so pretty, and he was green. She made funny jokes, and he was known for his lame ones. She was so nice, and he had an evil beast lurking inside him. Terra was so perfect, and he was so far from it. How could Terra ever like him?

Beast Boy hadn't touched a single thing in his dark room. He stared around blankly, not really seeing the tornado watch surrounding him, taking note of the time. Had it really been an hour since the search began?

Beast Boy didn't notice the footsteps approaching his door until it was too late to hide. The door shot open, and the light from the hallway nearly blinded him. A figure walked through, seemingly surrounded by heavenly light, and Beast Boy looked into the angelic face of Terra.

"Hey," Terra said. "I just finished my room. Took me forever—a total train wreck in there." She glanced around. "Need a hand?"

"From you? Always." Beast Boy shook his head. "I mean, I can handle it, but if you really want to…."

Terra giggled, seeing full well through his tough guy act. "All right. Let's get this party started."

A party, however, would soon be the last definition of their lockdown in Titans Tower.

()TLT()

Robin collapsed in Cyborg's lab space on one of the couches in the room. They had other pieces of furniture aside from those blacked by the fire in the living room scattered about the tower. Cyborg, Robin guessed, as the metal man was sitting across from him, had been kind enough to move them into one room. Cyborg stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"So you didn't find anyone?"

Robin shook his head, thinking that obvious. Just to be sure, though, he added, "And you?"

"Nope. Only sign of life I saw that annoying little b—"

"Cyborg…" Robin warned.

"B—ee…"

"Hey, Sparky, that ain't nice. You don't hear me calling you a ba—"

"Bumblebee…" Robin cautioned.

"Don't 'Sparky' me!"

"I can if I want to, Sparky."

"Cyborg!"

"Sparky."

"Cyborg!"

"Sparky."

"Cyborg!"

"Sparky."

"You know dang well my name is Cyborg, and there's no 'Sparky' in that you stupid—"

"Sparky!"

Cyborg and Bumblebee stared at Robin.

"Er, sorry, _Cyborg_," Robin corrected. "Look, we need to stop fighting over a _name_. We've got bigger problems on our hands."

"Like a psychopathic KILLER!"

"BB," Cyborg greeted. "Terra."

"I take it none of you found anything either?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh, we found loads of stuff," Terra said.

"Stuff I didn't even know I had!"

Cyborg stared in horror for several seconds before he was abruptly smacked.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Terra yelled.

"Who's in a gutter?" Speedy stretched as he walked in.

"No one…" Cybrog said, holding his cheek.

"Hey, where's Aqua and Star? I'm going to die if I don't eat soon," Beast Boy complained.

"Starfire's making dinner… in the training room." Robin looked slightly disapproving, but said nothing more.

"And Aqualad?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Hasn't anyone seen him?" Bumblebee asked.

"I did once," Speedy said. "Right after we did our rooms. We talked for a bit and then split up. I haven't seen him since."

"What d'you mean 'split up'?" Beast Boy said.

"I mean he went one way and I went the other." Speedy looked at Beast Boy with a hint of anger on his face. "Are you accusing me of murder?"

"No." _Not yet._ "Just clarifying."

"DINNER!" was yelled from the next room over.

"Maybe he's just finishing up. Don't jump to conclusions," Robin said.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, stepping closer to Robin so he didn't have to speak as loud, "are you saying we should go eat Tamaranian food?"

"I'm saying that we shouldn't get worked up over this just yet."

"Friends," Starfire entered the room, "are you not coming?"

There was a beat of silence where they decided on how to answer her.

"Robin's right," Bumblebee said decisively, walking over to Starfire.

"C'mon, Star," Terra encouraged. "Show me where the food is."

"Hey, I'm hungry too!" Cyborg said, hurrying after the retreating girls.

Beast Boy looked uncertainly at the four as they left the room, but after a particularly obnoxious growl from his stomach, he darted after them. "Wait for me!"

Speedy started walking away, but paused as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You really don't know what happened to Aqualad?"

"I told you: the last time I saw him was after we cleaned our rooms." Speedy took Robin's hand off his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. As you said, we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

He left Robin alone in the room with a feeling of uneasiness the Boy Wonder was acutely aware of. Speedy had smiled, but something seemed hidden in that smile that put Robin on edge. _Something isn't right._

()TLT()

They were ten minutes into the Tamaranian-filled dinner when Aqualad entered the room. Everyone looked highly relieved at this, for they hadn't needed to say it out loud to know everyone was worried he was dead. The king of the sea sat down at the empty place at the table and began eating. Everyone watched him, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry," Aqualad said finally, now almost finished with his harkslopen. He seemed not to even notice the abominable taste of the food. "I was just taking a walk around the tower. You know, it really is quite peaceful here. I honestly think I could stay here forever. Well, I did want to go to one other place, but I'd get over it."

"Where?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Aqualand," Aqualad said. "It's in Devon. Sort of reminded me of myself, you know? It's supposed to be a really great water theme park." He shrugged. "Guess I'll never get to go."

"Don't say that," Terra said sharply. "We'll find a way out of here before the psychotic murderer kills us all off."

"Which reminds me," Robin said, looking at each Titan in turn, "no one found anything? Not a single clue that could give reference to someone else being here?"

There was silence as the truth dawned upon them once more, with all hope that it was another person extinguished.

"Well," Speedy said quietly, "I guess it's one of us then. We'll just have to be careful around everyone. Be careful where you go, try not to be alone, and be careful what you say. Don't try to provoke any more murders."

Aqualad looked as though he had just suddenly remembered something as he set his fork down. He looked at Starfire. "I just wanted to say… I'm really sorry. I had no right to call you a whore; I was just caught up in the moment. This doesn't mean that I don't think you're responsible, I just think I could've gone about saying it differently."

Starfire smiled despite the fact that Aqualad still thought of her as a murderer. "You are thanked for apologizing. You are forgiven."

Aqualad nodded. "Just… try not to kill anyone else, okay, Star?"

Robin was only stopped from jumping Aqualad by Starfire's soothing voice. She seemed to understand, to be all right with what was going on.

"I have not been killing anyone, friend Aqualad, but I shall promise to never do so."

Aqualad gave a nod with which everyone could see was full of disbelief. "All right." He resumed his eating, but he suddenly made a strange face, as though he finally realized the flavor of the food. With a forced swallow and a sour face, Aqualad managed a smile. "Who made the food? Tastes great."

"Do you think?" Starfire said excitedly. "It was a favorite on my home planet of Tamaran. I myself used to eat it when Galfore would allow me the treat."

"Wait," Aqualad said, standing up, "you made this?"

"Yes," Starfire said, a hint on confusion appearing on her face.

Aqualad stepped aside and pushed in his chair. "I'm not eating this. It could be poisoned."

Robin stood up very sharply. Starfire rose next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Robin, please sit down. If Aqualad does not wish to eat it then he does not have to." Her next words were spoken to the maverick. "There is more food behind the treadmill, if you are still hungry."

"No, I think I'm fine," Aqualad said. "You might have poisoned that too."

The hurt was hidden far behind Starfire's eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Aqualad said. "Goodnight everyone."

As he began to walk out, Robin spoke in a very strained voice. "Don't go alone. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Aqualad looked at Robin. "Perhaps if I get to my room before anyone else leaves I'll make it there alive. I trust you'll ensure me that safety?"

"That pompous attitude of his is really starting to tick me off," Robin said when he was sure Aqualad was out of earshot.

"Robin, please do not be angry," Starfire soothed. "Aqualad is just confused, as we all are. He does not know what to think or whom to trust."

"Starfire, he's accusing you of murder. How can you just sit there like nothing's wrong?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Robin, you must understand. We are all merely afraid of what is to come. Do not hold it against him."

Robin stood there for a moment, his face slightly red with rage, before he turned away from them and stormed out of the room. Starfire stood uncertainly at the table for a moment more before quickly flying out after him.

"_When_ we all get out of here," Terra said pointedly, "I declare myself maid of honor at their wedding."

"I'm the best man!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said simultaneously. "No, you're not! Yes, I am! NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"Boys!" Bumblebee said loudly. They paused to look at her. "Leave the room or let me get out first."

"Bye."

Bumblebee glared at them before rising from the table. Terra and Speedy followed suit, nodding wordlessly to each other. This was going to be a loud and long argument, and if they remained, they would inevitably get pulled into it. The three left the room, and the moment they were out of sight, Cyborg and Beast Boy's yells of, "I WILL!" flowed freely through the tower.

()TLT()

Robin had been devoid of Starfire's company for only a few minutes now. The Tamaranian had stayed until he assured her he was calm, but he was far from it. Aqualad _dared_ to accuse Starfire? She was as pure and innocent as she acted. The only one who might be corrupted around here was Aqualad himself! He had to be the killer, the insane one! Only someone who was screwed up in the head would accuse Starfire. Tomorrow, then, he would have someone watch Aqualad at all times. Beast Boy would be a good choice—he could disguise himself as something small and follow him. Aqualad—the nerve!

()TLT()

Beast Boy had just crept into his amazingly clean room. Terra had worked wonders. The room itself seemed to be brightened because Terra's presence had once been in it. His thoughts turned around to Aqualad and the possibility of another murder. Aqualad was acting suspicious, but Beast Boy understood where Starfire was coming from. He was just confused and didn't know whom to blame—like Beast Boy. He wasn't sure who was responsible. He still had his suspicions against Bumblebee, but now he realized he didn't have much evidence against her. Something inside him just told him that she was bad news. Somehow he just knew that Bumblebee was the killer.

()TLT()

Bumblebee entered her room soon after Beast Boy found his, her heart heavy. She had been trying to hide it throughout the day, but on the inside she felt like dirt. She had thought the murderer was Hot Spot, and now he was dead. How low of her, for her thoughts of him when he died to be accusations of murder. Bumblebee sat on her bed with tears threatening. She remained motionless for a moment before slamming her fist down on the sheets. She was such a terrible leader! She didn't even have enough faith to believe in her teammates! First she accused Hot Spot, and now he was dead. Now she thought it was Aqualad. Really, though, how could it not be? The amount of water that was surrounding Hot Spot _couldn't_ have been done in multiple trips without him waking up. Aqualad had to have done it; she couldn't see any way around it. Perhaps there would be more light on the situation in the morning.

()TLT()

Starfire collapsed on her bed as she entered her room. Robin had said he was all right, but somehow she was less inclined to believe him. She had known Robin for a long time, and his temper rarely dispersed so easily. She was flattered, however, that he would get so protective of her. It made a warm feeling flow through her that he cared. She just wished he would be more open-minded and realize that Aqualad was trying to comfort himself. They did not know who was behind all this murder, and truthfully, Starfire was scared to find out. She understood that it was one of them, and to discover which of her friends was a murderer would devastate her. If it would save the rest of her friends, though, she was ready.

()TLT()

Terra was now convinced Speedy was the murderer. Not only had he been exceedingly quiet when Raven was murdered, but he wasn't too talkative today either. Then when Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing, he didn't say he wanted to be the best man. Terra knew why. It was because he knew that they wouldn't live to get married, unless they held a ceremony in the next few days. Heck, one of them might be dead before dawn! Terra punched the desk, smashing it in two. Once she convinced the others that Speedy was behind everything, he would resemble nothing more than her broken desk.

()TLT()

Speedy went straight to his window and tried to open it again. He had to give Cyborg credit—his defensive system was ingenious and unbreakable. All Speedy wanted to know was how Terra had hacked into it. He knew it was her, he just _knew_ it! She was too outgoing for two of the Titans having just been murdered. Then, when Starfire had announced dinner, she was too anxious to get away. It's because she didn't want to be accused of murder. She was afraid she would give herself away. Too late—her secret was out.

()TLT()

It was highly unlikely, Cyborg decided, that Raven and Hot Spot had both committed suicide. He believed that no one outside the Tower could've done it, and with the thorough search everyone had helped with that day, he didn't think anyone else was in it. That meant that one Titan was killing another or they were committing suicide. He seemed to be the only person to believe that even as a possibility now, though. Had anyone else thought of it? Cyborg shook his head. If it weren't for his stubbornness, he'd be like the others and believe it was one of their own. He didn't want to believe it, but should there be another murder in the morning, he was going to be hard put finding evidence for his theory.

()TLT()

Aqualad knew the truth. He knew it was Starfire, and he knew he was safe. If he was dead in the morning, everyone else would know it was her. Starfire wouldn't risk that, now would she? No, no, she wouldn't because she was smarter than she let on. That meant he was safe, probably the last one she would try and murder. The murderous alien—he knew her secret, even if the others didn't believe him. It was time someone exposed that girl for who she really was, and he was just the guy to do it. In the morning, when Starfire had killed someone else, he would find out how she did it and pin it against her. He would show everyone that he was right, and then they would come crawling back for forgiveness. Robin would be devastated the most, he figured, and that would make it hard for Boy Wonder to admit he was wrong, but in time he would see. Deep inside her heart, Starfire was a ruthless murderer who cared nothing for those she shared Titans Tower with.

A/N:

Okay, some of you were probably confused with the mini Ts. Well, I was rereading a section in AC's version and I remembered that I hadn't done anything with that, so I went back and reposted chapter 1. Actually, I reposted it several times because I changed the order they were going to die… -snicker- Wonder what that means. Anywayz….

Oh yes! Everyone: I LIED. I am so terrible. You all probably don't believe me by this point, but I AM A BB/RAE SHIPPER. But there's going to be slight BB/Ter in this one. I don't think I'll mention Terra's feelings on him, just to keep it light, but BB's crush on Terra will most likely be brought up again. x.x I'm such a bad BB/Rae shipper. I keep putting BB with Terra. Meh, just kill me already! I'm a BB/Rae shipper, and I'd be upset if BB ended up with Terra (if she somehow came back), but I'd be _okay_ with the pairing. That's why I don't have too many qualms with BB/Terra fics. Now, Rob/Star is a different story. If you mess with Rob/Star pairing, we're going to have some issues.

And more A/N from me…. Aqualad was a very difficult character to write this chapter. He was, under normal circumstances, highly OOC. I realize this. I also needed either him or Speedy to accuse Starfire. It seems more of a thing Speedy would do, but I needed Aqualad to be the one because of something else (next chapter it might make more sense). So my excuse for Aqualad's strange but necessary behavior is that he's already losing his head with two murders (and I think that he and Hot Spot could've been kinda close) and, as everyone has said, is trying to find a way to comfort himself. Me and my pathetic excuses.

Oh, technical question you smarter-than-me people out there. When you say "Titans Tower", do you say it as I did: "Titans Tower" or "Titan's Tower"? So stupid, I know, but it's quacked me now. (Don't mind the strange saying.)

To my loverly reviewers, thank you SO much for reviewing, but there's no way heaven or hell that I'm replying to fifteen reviews. If there are ever any questions or comments that particularly spark my interest, I'll mention them, but for the most part, you're just going to be thanked immensely! I LOVE YOU! xD

This chapter was a little longer, hope you don't mind. I know roughly nothing of next chapter because everything that would help bring about the death of the next character has already been put in here. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who's going next, but would you like a chance to guess? I'll give out cookies.

Thank you for reading everyone! Or once more did you not bother? Don't forget to review, okay? And don't worry when it takes forever for me to update. This is going to become a usual habit.

Oh, and I already like prewritten fics better. I feel like I have a deadline with these "play-it-by-ear" things, and it's driving me nuts. I spent so many hours on my fic just to finish it today it's not funny. So do not expect any more of these PIBE fics. SCORE, THAT SPELLED SOMETHING!

((For those who don't get my stupid funnyness, PIBE is Play It By Ear.))

Riles


	3. Time

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_**Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;**_

_**One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.**_

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Beast Boy was relieved when he got up to find that most everyone had gathered in the training room for breakfast. Starfire informed him that Robin had just left for the evidence room in hopes of some insight. Aqualad and Cyborg had not been seen that morning, though Cyborg's music could be heard and Speedy had confirmed hearing Aqualad moving around when he left his room. Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief. Everyone had made it through the night.

The alarm suddenly went off, and Robin's apprehensive voice was heard over the intercom. "Titans! Get to the evidence room!"

They were out of the training room immediately, the worry on each one's face shown openly. _Someone else is dead…._

Robin, Cyborg, and Aqualad were waiting when they arrived. Each of the approaching five looked highly relieved, but the grim faces that met them rudely interrupted their glee.

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Time," Robin said. "The Clock of Eternity has been stolen. I think there's something more going on here."

"But why?" Terra said in confusion. "Why not just steal the clock in the first place and alter time so we all died? Why wait to steal it right now?"

"They could have already stolen it and been doing just that, only now we're finding out about it."

"Man, we're not going to do another search of the tower, are we?" Cyborg said in a depressed tone of voice.

"Why?" Speedy asked. "There's no need."

Everyone stared at him.

"Let's just beat it out of Terra."

Terra's face went an angry shade of red. "Are you calling me a murderer and a thief?"

"Answer me this: how come you have all the answers?"

"I don't! I'm guessing with the brain you don't have! Though I guess that isn't true, though, is it? Only a highly intelligent psychopathic killer would make someone choke at dinner and die in their sleep!"

The arguing raged on as the Titans tried to stop it, but Starfire was no longer paying attention. Where had she heard something like that? Choking at dinner, dying in their sleep? Somehow it rang familiar.

Starfire suddenly lifted into the air and shot down the hallway. The fighting abruptly ceased as everyone stared after her.

"Starfire?" Robin asked quietly.

In moments, however, she was back, flipping through the pages of a book Robin remembered recently getting for her. The Titans desisted their fight for the moment as they curiously walked over to her, trying to read over her shoulder.

"Here!" Starfire pointed to a poem on the right side of the page. She began reading aloud. "_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; one choked his little self and then there were nine. Nine little Indian boys sat up very late; one overslept himself and then there were eight._"

"Whoa," Beast Boy said after a pause. "That's creepy."

"Star, what's the next line say?" Speedy asked, trying to see over Cyborg's bulky frame.

Starfire checked. "_Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon; one said he'd stay there and then there were seven._"

Cyborg gave a sigh of relief. "There, ya see? It can't be right. We're nowhere _near_ Devon."

"But Hot Spot didn't oversleep himself just as we might think," Aqualad said. "It could be that Devon would be introduced some other way. Starfire, how are you going to do it?"

Starfire couldn't bring herself to look at Aqualad. The others gave him a glare worthy for the devil to wear.

"Dunno what you're going on about Starfire for," Terra said acidly. "Speedy's behind it all."

"Me?" Speedy asked incredulously. "_Me?_"

"How many guys named 'Speedy' do we know?" Terra asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're just accusing me because I accused you!"

"I am not! Listen to yourself! This is how you normally are! The past two days, ever since Raven died, you've been much too quiet!"

"That's just _it_, Terra! Two of my friends have _died_! Did you think I would just act as though nothing were wrong?"

"I'd think you would act relatively upset!"

"I am upset!"

"When did you cry for Raven and Hot Spot?"

"I haven't!"

"Exactly!"

Speedy let out a furious breath. "Terra, you just don't get it! Guys don't _cry_! That's for the weak women to do! Guys put up with it, deal with it, and move on! It's the way we are!"

"If two of your _friends_, as you called them, have just _died_, you have to mourn for them somehow!"

"No. You accept that they're gone and get over it."

Terra's breath caught up inside her, and the words she wanted refused to come out. Instead of her hateful voice at Speedy, it turned quiet and remorseful. "Raven would have said that."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Raven would have said it, but she wouldn't have meant it. She just wanted someone to care for her." Beast Boy paused. "That's why we were here."

"And we did a good job," Cyborg tried to comfort his green friend.

"Yes," Starfire added. "Raven told me many times in the 'girl talk' that she had never been happier. She was very glad to be here."

"Yeah, well I bet she's happy now." A green cheetah raced down the hall.

"Beast Boy!"

"No, Terra." Robin's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "He needs to be alone."

"But—he—" Terra sighed and conceded defeat. "Then let's find that clock."

"And do a whole 'nother search? Ain't gonna happen!" Cyborg protested.

It was Terra's turn to stop listening as they argued, her thoughts on Beast Boy. Was he all right? She knew the memories of Raven would hurt him. Though she doubted the empath had known it, Raven had been Terra's rival in love. Beast Boy had had feelings for Raven; such had been a secret only to the demon herself. Terra had been trying to win Beast Boy over, and had been doing a fairly good job, though there was always that piece of his heart that she could never take hold of—the part that belonged to Raven.

In matters of love, it could be said that Terra was glad Raven was gone, though the thought never crossed her mind. Raven had been her friend despite their similar love interest, no matter how different the two of them were. Terra could never be happy Raven was gone. She missed her monotone already. Raven had been a very reliable friend, and Terra would never forget her.

"FINE!" Cyborg yelled. "IF YOU WANNA SEARCH, DO IT YOURSELF!"

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled to the retreating metal man.

"Robin, please let it go," Starfire said gently. "He is 'on edge'. He is not himself."

"Yeah, but he could still help," Robin said grudgingly.

"We'd better get this search started," Bumblebee said wisely. "Should some murderer be off with the Clock of Eternity ready to use it at their will for evil, the quicker we find it the better."

"Right," Robin agreed, slightly resentful that he was losing the argument with Cyborg. "Titans, since last time was rather unnerving when Aqualad didn't show up on time, we're going to split up into pairs. I don't care if it takes twice as long," he added, cutting off the protests that had begun about time, "we're going to do it. Starfire, you're coming with me."

Starfire nodded, and Terra murmured something along the lines of, "No surprise there."

"Bumblebee, you're going with Aqualad."

Bumblebee tensed. She was being paired up with the very person she was sure was the murderer.

Terra and Speedy had begun protesting before Robin had even gotten to them.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING WITH THAT WRETCHED MURDERER, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

"THAT WENCH MURDERED HOT SPOT AND RAVEN! I'M NOT GOING WITH HER!"

"WHO ARE YOU, CALLING ME A MURDERER?"

"I'M PART OF TITANS EAST AND I'M ACCUSING NOTHING MORE THAN THE SCUM OF THE EARTH!"

"I'M PART OF THE ORIGINAL TEEN TITANS, AND I'M ACCUSING A SUPERHERO WANNABE WHO HAPPENED TO HAVE MURDERED TWO PEOPLE!"

"ROBIN, I REFUSE TO PUT UP WITH THIS! SHE COULD KILL ME WHEN WE SPLIT UP!"

"OH, LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT!"

"YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT BECAUSE I'M NOT A MURDERER, MURDERER!"

Robin's shouting that was commanding silence wasn't heard through the combined yelling of the two. He stood glaring at the rock star and archery master before sighing in defeat. Nothing was going to get done at this rate.

At that precise moment, Cyborg's voice came over the intercom. "Hey, you guys." The yelling stopped. "I found the Clock of Eternity. You might wanna come check this out. My usual."

The Titans looked at each other for a moment before racing back down the many flights of stairs to get back to Cyborg's lab space, each one pushing to get past the other. They burst through the door in a dramatic presentation of speed and paused to look around for Cyborg.

"Over here!" Cyborg called from a far corner. He was standing in front of a computer in which a map could be seen with many multi-colored dots, all but one centered in a single room.

"Yo, Cy, what's this?" Beast Boy had joined them from his room.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Cyborg slapped the outstretched hand away. "Aight, you see all these dots?"

They were rather difficult to miss. Everyone nodded.

"Since they're in our evidence room under our care and it would be really bad if they got stolen, I put tracking devices on all of our evidence. You see this dot here?" He pointed to a yellow dot one floor up from Cyborg's lab space. "That's the clock."

"Which room is that?" Terra asked. "That'll prove who's the murderer, right?"

"Yes, it should," Cyborg said. "But you see, now I'm worried."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked. "You've got the killer pinpointed! No one will argue with you!"

"Oh, it's not that. It's that the killer isn't present."

"What?" Starfire asked, not quite comprehending.

"I mean the Clock of Eternity is in Aqualad's room, and he isn't here," Cyborg said. "He could be on his way to move it as we speak, and then he could just disappear somewhere in time. With the clock, it would be nearly impossible to find him."

"Well then c'mon!" Speedy said, already heading towards the door. "We have to get there before he goes through time!"

Again they were racing through the hallways, again each person doing their best to be first so that Aqualad wouldn't get away. Speedy made eye contact with Terra, and unanimously the two lagged behind a few steps.

"I just wanted to say…" Speedy said while running, "that I'm sorry… for accusing you, I mean."

"Me too," Terra agreed. "Guess we both were… really off, huh?"

"Yeah," Speedy said. "Time to… catch the real bad guy."

Terra nodded, and the two joined the racing the Titans once more.

Bumblebee was lost in her own thoughts. She had known it was Aqualad. He had given himself away with the way in which he had murdered Hot Spot. She had been right—there was no other way for it to have been done, and now Aqualad would pay for his sloppiness. They wouldn't let him get away.

"It's no use, Aqualad!" Robin yelled as he threw open the door. "We've got you—caught…."

Each Titan entered the room not to see Aqualad ready to use the Clock of Eternity in an attempt to destroy time, as they had pictured. For the scene they came upon, the seven would almost have rather seen nothing and known they were too late. Instead their eyes met a growing pool of red starting from a head of dark hair, the immobile form of Aqualad in its midst. The Clock of Eternity was immersed in the liquid, smashed to pieces after its encounter with the king of the sea. Floating in the blood next to the clock were the broken pieces of a miniature version of Titans Tower.

"No…" Starfire murmured, carefully stepping towards him. "Friend Aqualad? Please speak. Please say you are unharmed."

Starfire's desperateness hurt them. The pleading in her voice was lethal to them all as everyone realized he would not answer her.

"Friend Aqualad, please say something." Starfire's voice was getting scratchy now, and the water that was beginning to lace the floor showed the Tamaranian's pain. "Please say anything. Say that you are hurt. Cyborg may heal you. Say that you are unhappy. I shall make you smile. Say that you are scared. I shall be your friend. Please, friend Aqualad, say _something_!"

Starfire's fists hit the floor, and slightly into the blood. It came back and splashed her, but she didn't move. The other Titans could only stare.

"Why?" Starfire whispered. "Why must we be killing each other? Why must our friends die? Who is doing this, and when will they stop?" Her right fist went into the air and back to the floor again, creating another splash. She turned sharply to face them all, and the fury on her face mixed the blood that covered it forced everyone to take a step back in fear. "WHY IS EVERYONE DYING?"

There was a shocked silence as all anyone could do was stare at Starfire. The tears were falling from her face again, as they likely would every time someone was murdered. Aqualad had even accused her, and yet she still shed tears for him. She was furious that someone would kill him. She felt such emotion and let it out freely. They had just witnessed the very thing Raven had been so jealous of.

"Starfire," Robin said timidly. "Starfire."

She whimpered, but forced herself to look up at the figure that was now beside her. "You need to wash up and calm down. Terra?"

Terra nodded without needing to be told and lifted Starfire up. "C'mon, Star, I'll help you out. Let's just get you to your room first, okay? No, don't just nod at me. Repeat after me: 'I'm gonna be okay.'"

"I shall be all right…"

"There! Now we're getting somewhere!" Their voices faded down the hall.

"All right, Titans, let's figure this out. Why would they bash him with a stolen clock that would undoubtedly draw attention to it? The fact that it was missing this morning didn't give the murderer much time to kill Aqualad. Was this spontaneous or planned out? Why use the clock? Why was Aqualad up here anyway? He should've been running downstairs with us because he was there when Terra and Speedy were arguing. What would make him return here?" Robin made sure they were all thinking of these questions as they searched the room for anything that might be of use.

"Well, he could've been coming up here to retrieve the clock," Beast Boy said.

"And then he accidentally dropped it on his head? Don't be stupid," Bumblebee said.

"Well…" Beast Boy tried to make sense of it. "Maybe he stole it and then the murderer found it and knew he stole it and used it to kill him."

"As unlikely as that seems, it _is_ a possibility," Robin admitted.

"Or the murderer was up here waiting for him, bonked him, and came back and joined us," Speedy said.

"But I was almost positive everyone was there when we talked with Sparky," Bumblebee said to an ominous glare from Cyborg.

"So was I," Robin agreed. "But somehow, someone got away and killed Aqualad within a span of one minute. That's really pushing a murder."

"Well…" Bumblebee paused. "Not like I'm pointing fingers here, because I don't know who it is now, but it would've been pretty easy to murder Aqualad for two people."

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"You, Sparky," Bumblebee said, "and Beast Boy. Both of you left us a few minutes before we got the call and could easily have murdered Aqualad. I mean, if we can't recall seeing anyone missing when Sparky was talking to us, then it must have been done beforehand, and it could only mean that Aqualad really _wasn't_ there when Speedy and Terra were arguing. If that's the case, then either of you two could easily have murdered him."

"But I was checking up on the tracking device!" Cyborg protested.

"And I was in my room before I joined up with you guys!"

"I know, but it's a lot easier to accept than one of us did it. Sparky, you could've easily murdered Aqualad and then come over the intercom. Beast Boy, you could've murdered him and then ran downstairs and met us at Sparky's lab. The only thing we have on account of you two is your word."

"But that really is what I was doing!" Cyborg said.

"Me too! I wasn't murdering anyone!"

"Cyborg," Speedy said suddenly, "why didn't you mention the tracking device before this?"

"Because I thought the thief would have taken it off, and I didn't want to look like a complete idiot. Since the theft, this was the first chance I've had to look and find out. As soon as I saw it was on here I called you all down."

"Hey guys?" Terra was at the door. "Starfire's taking a quick shower. I'm guessing you guys can play janitor while I play babysitter? D'you wanna meet up later or what?"

Several of them were about to answer, but Robin's voice overruled all. "No. Thank you, Terra, but as soon as you see Starfire to sleep you can leave her and return to your room. That goes for everyone. We need a little space for a few hours, I think."

There was a wave of nods and Terra vanished from the door.

Robin looked at his fallen friend. With a heavy sigh, he got down on his hands and knees. "I guess we'd better find a way to clean this up."

()TLT()

"Thank you, Terra," Starfire said quietly, drying her hair with a towel. "I am thankful you have stayed to calm me down."

"It's okay, Star," Terra said, watching from the bed, on the lookout for anything she could do to help. "You were just upset. You reacted in the moment. We've all done that." She gave a lamenting sigh. "I have, for sure."

Starfire looked at her friend for several moments before walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed. "That is in your past, Terra. It is all behind you now. You cannot change the past, but you can change the future."

"Is there anything you've ever wanted to change in your past?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes. I have long wished that I told…"

Terra suddenly smirked. "Told Robin what?"

Starfire looked at the blonde in surprise. "I did not say it was Robin to whom I wished to tell."

"Oh, Star, c'mon," Terra said, rolling her eyes. "We all know you like Robin. I don't know why neither of you have told each other you like the other."

"Well…" Starfire said sheepishly, her face turning the color of her hair, "that is what I desire to tell him. There have been several moments when we were together that I should have, but have not had the courage to."

"Well he likes you too, so don't worry," Terra said with a grin.

Starfire glanced up at her companion with hope in her eyes. "What about you, friend Terra? Why have you not told him?"

Terra's face dropped every ounce of happiness in it, changing instead to a remarkable shade of pink. "Told… him…?"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said. "Why have you not told friend Beast Boy that you are crushing him?"

"I'm not _crushing_ him, Starfire," Terra said with another roll of her eyes. "I'm crushing _on_ him."

"You see?" Starfire said. "You like him! Why have you not told him?"

Terra glared at her friend, seeing the trap she had fallen into moments too late. "Because…"

She paused, staring into Starfire's curious eyes. Terra's gaze fell to the floor as she finished her sentence. "Because he likes Raven."

Starfire leaned backwards, her face showing that she seemed to be summing Terra up. In moments, however, it had softened to remorse. "You are in a harder position than I am. I do not know what I would do if I was to find out that Robin liked me, but also liked another girl."

Terra nodded. "If I told him, I don't know what he would say. He could tell me that he liked Raven more than he did me. At least you don't have to worry about Robin saying he doesn't like you."

"But he may not!" Starfire said suddenly.

Terra laughed. "Starfire, if you tell him and he says no, you can kill me."

Starfire didn't reply to these words, and Terra murmured an apology. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But the point, Star, is that I'm sure the guy likes you. He's just too thick-headed to be sure you like him back."

"I am sure Beast Boy likes you," Starfire offered in a word of comfort.

Terra gave a small smile, though it did not look like she had been reassured by Starfire's words. "Even if he liked me some, Raven would still hold part of his heart."

Starfire's gaze was the one to see the floor this time, and her next words were in a voice of pain that Terra was unaccustomed to hearing in the alien. "It is wrong to say, I think, but I do not believe you have to worry about that anymore."

Terra stared at Starfire for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "We'll get through this," she whispered reassuringly. "Somehow, some way, we'll make it out of here alive."

Starfire didn't say anything for a moment, taking in the comfort of knowing she had a friend to help her. "I hope so."

()TLT()

Robin surveyed the room as Cyborg put the white blanket over Aqualad. The blood had been cleaned up with gratitude to Beast Boy's shape-changing abilities. The remains of the Clock of Eternity had been returned to the evidence room, though the Titans were unsure how much evidence it would give when fingerprints would be impossible to find under Aqualad's blood. The miniature model T had been discovered at the site and lay on the table next to the body. While everyone seemed troubled by this, certain that all party favors had been left in the living room that was now ashes, Cyborg seemed most disturbed.

"I'm going to my room," Cyborg said. He made sure the blanket was in place and then walked out of the room.

"I'll think I'll be going too," Robin said heavily. "There's nothing left to do here. We should all go."

Bumblebee nodded and followed him to the door. Speedy held Beast Boy back to murmur something in his ear; the changeling nodded and then the two followed their leaders to the door. Speedy turned right and entered his room, next door to Aqualad's, and held the door open for Beast Boy. Robin and Bumblebee watched, surprised at the action, but Speedy assured they wouldn't be too long.

Robin and Bumblebee hence walked alone. Their rooms were on the same floor, but on opposite ends of the Tower. They trudged up the stairs in silence for several long moments.

"Robin, how do you do it?" Bumblebee asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"How are you such an amazing leader? You have complete faith in your team, and they trust you entirely. How do you get a group of people to give you that kind of respect?"

Robin shrugged. "You give it to them, I suppose. You have to be understanding of their needs and their problems, and you have to trust them for them to trust you."

Bumblebee looked at the floor. "No wonder I'm such a bad leader."

"That's not true," Robin argued immediately.

"Yes it is," Bumblebee said, instantly following up. "I thought Aqualad was the murderer! What kind of faith is that?"

Robin stared at Bumblebee for a moment, lost for words, before settling on staring at the ground again.

"I thought so," Bumblebee said. "At first, when Raven died, I thought it was Hot Spot. He was the one to bring the hamburger, after all. Then he died. Then I was sure it was Aqualad because there's no other way someone else could get that much water on him. Now he's dead. I don't want to accuse anyone else because I'm afraid they're going to end up dead too."

"Well let's put it this way," Robin said, "who are you sure it isn't?"

Bumblebee thought long and hard about the question. "Well, me, first off, unless I'm going crazy. I don't think it's Starfire. I think she's as pure and innocent as she acts."

"Thank you," Robin said quietly.

"I don't think it's you either," Bumblebee continued. "I can't see you murdering your own team. If it was just mine that was dying I might be able to see it—after all, I have to see it as somebody—but since Raven's gone too, I can't imagine that."

Robin nodded.

"And Cyborg," Bumblebee went on. "I don't think he's doing it either. Don't get me wrong, he's got the brains and everything, but he hasn't got the guts or the heart. He's a typical guy—tough on the outside, but pretty soft on the inside."

Again Robin nodded, but she didn't continue. Robin was caught by surprise. "You think it could be Speedy."

"I think it could be Speedy, Beast Boy, or Terra. I don't want to think it's Speedy because that's accusing another person—the last person—on my team. I want to say it's Beast Boy or Terra, but that's not right really. To accuse anyone is wrong. It's such a serious crime, and if you're wrong… well, I know how far below dirt it makes you feel."

"If it makes you feel any better," Robin offered, "I thought it was Aqualad too. I mean, my reasons weren't really founded on anything. It just made me furious that he would accuse Starfire as being the murderer. Now, of course, I wish those hadn't been my thoughts of him when he died…."

"Believe me, I know how you feel," Bumblebee said, "two times over."

They had reached their floor, and the hallway separated.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Robin," Bumblebee said. "I hope."

"You will," Robin assured. "I'd like to see the murderer come after me."

"Don't invite him!" Bumblebee warned with a small smile.

"You're sure you'll be here in the morning?"

"Men are wimps," Bumblebee said with a shrug. "They don't tell me what to do, they don't act superior to me, and they definitely don't kill me."

"Not sexist are we?" Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"Not at all." Bumblebee smiled.

"You're quite certain it's a man doing this? There are still three girls left."

"Two of whom I'm quite sure aren't behind it," Bumblebee said. "That leaves the male category wide open."

Robin rolled his eyes with a smile. "See you in the morning."

"See you then."

()TLT()

Speedy held Beast Boy back as Robin and Bumblebee started walking towards the door. "Let's talk in my room."

Beast Boy nodded, and the two followed their leaders to the door. Speedy took an immediate right and held open his door for Beast Boy. Following suspicious looks from Robin and Bumblebee, he said, "We won't be long."

Beast Boy was standing several feet away when the door behind Speedy closed. "What's up?"

Speedy took a moment before answering. "Who do you think is the killer?"

It was Beast Boy's turn for a pause. "Honestly? I'm not sure. I think it's Bumblebee, but I have no real evidence against her. She's just suspicious somehow, just accusing people left and right."

"You don't think it's Terra?" Speedy asked in surprise.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked, his tone rising slightly. "Why would I think it's Terra?"

"What, didn't you hear our arguing earlier?" Speedy asked incredulously.

"No, I left early, remember?" Beast Boy asked. "What about Terra?"

"Terra is the murderer!" Speedy said. "She's been doing it all!"

Beast Boy suddenly looked very angry. "Don't you _dare_ accuse Terra of murder!"

"I wouldn't accuse her if she wouldn't do it!" Speedy said.

"Your confidence in me is inspiring," Terra said from the now-open door.

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise. They hadn't heard the door open.

"Beast Boy," Terra said, though still staring at Speedy. "Thanks for sticking up for me, but I can defend myself. Besides, the feeling is mutual." Her words were now directed towards the person she was looking at. "I suppose the apologies mean nothing now?"

"Even less than that," Speedy spat.

"I should have assumed nothing less," Terra said dismissively. "Beast Boy, I think you're done here."

"But Terra—"

"What more do you have to say?" Terra asked sharply.

Beast Boy looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He regretfully shook his head and swept past her.

Terra's cold gaze turned to Speedy. She walked over so she stood directly in front of him. "If you ever try to turn Beast Boy against me again, you'll regret it."

"It's that kind of attitude that makes you a killer," Speedy said acidly.

"I don't care if no one else believes me that it's you, so long as I know the truth. They can think I did it and it wouldn't matter. You can turn anyone else—everyone else against me if you want, but _not Beast Boy_." She started towards the door.

"Why? What's so special about Beast Boy?"

Terra turned slightly, and her gaze held a sincere emotion Speedy wouldn't expect to see upon a killer. She looked at him, but the feeling behind her eyes wasn't meant for him. "Clearly I underestimated your stupidity. Forgive me."

She was gone before he could reply. Speedy stared at his door for several seconds, trying to decipher what she meant. It was after several minutes that it dawned on him. "Oh."

()TLT()

The knock on Cyborg's door scared him. Who would be coming to see him after Robin had ordered everyone to stay in their rooms? "Uh… hello?"

"Please, might I join in your companionship?"

Starfire wouldn't have heard him say it. "Yeah, Star, come on in."

The door opened, and Starfire walked in. She was lightly twirling her hair, something Cyborg had learned meant the alien had something on her mind.

"What's up, Star?"

"I am… worried. Might you talk with me?"

"Sure." Cyborg motioned for her to come sit down on the floor. He had taken all the furniture out of his own room and moved it to his lab. He didn't even have what they might call a "bed"—just an operating chair that he recharged on over the night. He joined the alien on his cold floor and waited for her to speak.

"I did not know who to go to at first," Starfire said, her eyes falling to the floor. "Robin was my first thought, but he is so stressed that I did not want to add my worries to his burden. Beast Boy would try to make it a joke, and I believe this to be serious. Terra, I fear, would severely injure someone if I were suspicious. I am afraid I do not know Bumblebee and Speedy well enough to speak with them on such terms."

"Tell me what's on your mind," Cyborg invited.

"I wish… to discuss the murders," Starfire said quietly.

"Okay," Cyborg said. "So you believe they're murders then?"

Starfire glanced up in surprise. "Yes, I do. Do you not?"

Cyborg sighed. "No, Star, I think I've run out of excuses. Up until now I thought they might've been suicides, but after three deaths, I can't see that anymore."

Starfire looked thoughtful. "I had never wondered that."

"It doesn't matter," Cyborg said with a shake of his head. "It's pushing my belief now. It couldn't have happened."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, but then who is responsible?"

"Well, that's the mystery isn't it?" Cyborg said with another sigh. "If we did know, no one else would die."

"No one else will, will they?" Starfire asked, worry evident in her voice.

Cyborg didn't know how to answer her. "I hope not, Star. I really hope not."

"We must find a way to prevent this!" Starfire said apprehensively. "There must be a way to stop this!"

Cyborg stared at Starfire for several moments before standing up and going over to a small closet in the corner. He opened it up to reveal the largest selection of medical equipment Starfire had ever seen. Cyborg motioned her over, and Starfire followed the metal man's steps.

"This is all of my medical equipment," Cyborg said. "If someone comes down with a sickness, I guarantee you'll find the cure somewhere in here. Star…" He paused and choked up slightly. "Star, I don't know when I'm going to go."

"Cyborg…"

"No. I could go next, and I need to pass this information on to someone. I want you to learn as much as you can here, okay?"

"Cyborg, you should not—"

"Star!" Cyborg said. "You have to do this! I'm just being realistic! If someone's going to die every day, I could be tomorrow for all we know. You need to learn this."

"I could go tomorrow as well," Starfire said. "Why teach me?"

_Because you're so naïve you'll never figure out who it is. You'll be one of the last to go._ "I just have to teach someone, Star, anyone. Promise me you'll learn this."

Starfire hesitated, gulped, and then nodded. "I promise."

"All right. Let's start with the basics, okay? On the right are the medicines and on the left are the tools. This is a stethoscope…"

A/N:

EVERYONE, I'M A LIAR! A very good one too. I'm so good that I didn't even know I was lying. There will be lots of touching up on the BB/Ter relationship. Guys, I know you don't believe it, but I AM a BB/Rae shipper. I did at least mention that he had feelings for Rae, right? -looks pleadingly for forgiveness- I'm not going to promise anything else on the pairings except that NEVER will I write a fic not Rob/Star. If I do, not only do I give you permission, but I DEMAND that I be shot.

HOLY PITCHMONKEYS! Okay, yesterday I went and saw the Ring 2. It wasn't as scary as the Ring 1, but much more jumpy. I liked 2 a lot better than 1, very surprising for a sequel. 2 sort of… completed 1. It wasn't like a sequel, more like a continual. Like LOTR. Ooh, then I saw half of The Grudge last night. The friend that was sleeping over kept putting her hand on me and scaring me because we stopped at the part where the dead girl climbed under the covers for the blonde girl. Then we watched the whole thing again this morning and I'm sure I'm going to die. After Ring and Grudge, I am officially freaked out. I'm glancing twice at every shadow, listening intently to every sound, and praying Samara will accept an invitation of friendship should she crawl out of my TV.

**DarkKnight92-** The only reason they haven't tried to break out is because I don't want them to. -sweat drop- I suppose my excuse is that they know Cyborg's defensive system was built to block out everything. Take "Haunted" for example, when Starfire's starbolts bounced back at her. They already know they can't break it, so they don't waste their energy.

**Strixvaria-** Gracias. I wasn't sure, so I'm glad to know! Oh, and if you think you know who the murderer is, do tell. I want to know what you guys think! It'll be funny to see how far off you are.

**Raven-Fieryblack **and **xKazuko-** Score for you guys! You're the only ones who guessed it right! Aqualad went -makes swipe across throat- and you got it! Feel special. -hands cookies-

Next chapter the only thing I know is that something is going to break down. I don't know what, but something is going to break down. Probably the murderer is going to go screwing around in Cyborg's lab space and mess up the T-sub. Dunno yet, but we'll see.

You guys, there's a dead girl materializing in the room. -hears screeches of dead blue boy as TV starts to go staticy- I am so going to die before the end of the day. I just know it.

Thanks for reading, and review as quickly as possible because it might be the last thing I ever see.

Riles


	4. Split

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_**Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;**_

_**One chopped himself in half and then there were six.**_

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Cyborg awoke with a jolt as a beeping signaled from his arm. He groaned slightly. He was finished recharging, yet his human half longed for more sleep. In what seemed like simply a two-hour nap, he had dreamed of the three victims and their smiling faces. Cyborg would almost rather have had a nightmare where they were trying to kill him. To think that they were once happy when he knew their present condition was exceedingly painful.

Cyborg sleepily walked over to the security cameras on the opposing side of the room. The main ones had been in the living room that was now nothing more than ashes, though for his own benefit, Cyborg had installed a few to give feedback in his room. The cameras showed that the hallways were empty, save one. Starfire, looking worried and upset, roamed the halls, making her way towards something unknown before changing her destination. She moved endlessly from one hallway to the next, searching for a target that couldn't be deciphered. The Tamaranian drummed her fingers against her leg, while the other hand was placed nervously at her mouth. She paced, going down one hallway with determination, and then suddenly losing faith and turning the opposite way.

She suddenly glanced up and noticed the mini camera propped up in the corner. Her eyes widened in fear for a moment before they softened and she changed her direction completely, going along a familiar route. She went off one camera's view and into the next, making her way down the hallways. Cyborg turned from the screen and headed towards the door, anticipating the knock that erupted from it.

In all honesty, despite the fact that Cyborg was certain it wasn't Starfire, her behavior was somewhat suspicious. Why would she be pacing the hallways at this time when normally she'd be cooking breakfast, no matter how repulsive it would be? Something was wrong. An idea suddenly hit Cyborg like a brick. _What if she had discovered a dead body?_ That would explain her behavior! She was scared she'd be accused!

"Star," Cyborg said as he opened the door, not even faking surprise at her arrival on his doorstep. "What brings you here?"

Starfire shifted her feet uncomfortably. "At first I was not sure who to see, but then I saw the camera of security and thought it best to inform you."

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Well… I went downstairs to begin breakfast this morning," Starfire started. "Since we now eat in the training room, I had to pass by your lab."

Cyborg attention was caught double. Something was wrong with his lab? Was his baby all right? What about the T-sub? Robin would be furious if something had happened to the R-cycle. Had Beast Boy blown up the Cy-cow again?

"I noticed a spark. Robin's cycle of motors had crashed into the sub you built. There is a very large hole. I took the cycle out, but I am unsure of how to repair the hole."

Cyborg shut his door behind him and made his way to his lab. "Don't worry, Star, I'll fix it. You just worry about breakfast."

The Tamaranian nodded behind his back and followed him, their routes almost identical.

_When I find out who crashed the R-cycle into the T-sub, they're going to find several new reasons to get out of the this tower,_ Cyborg thought viciously as he entered his lab space.

Starfire had not lied, but the gaping hole in the T-sub was larger than he had expected. It looked like the R-cycle, which was now hardly recognizable as a motorcycle, had been thrown against the T-sub multiple times. The circuitry in the sub was spewed about the surrounding area, and Cyborg's seat had been split in two, run down by the motorcycle innumerous times. This would take a while to repair.

Cyborg groaned and got to work. He took out his old seat and began working on a new one, ensuring that this one was motorcycle safe. The outside of the sub would take days to fix, as dozens of circuits that ran along the side were strewn about, and the likeliness that he would put them back together again anytime soon was very slim. A few of the controls had been damaged, and Cyborg thought, though was scared to test, that the laser beams had been deactivated. The R-cycle was damaged beyond repair, and he would have to start work on a completely new one as soon as the T-sub was finished. If only Beast Boy had blown up the Cy-cow again….

Each Titan came in to ask him what had happened that morning, and he could give no more insight to the late-night activities of the murderer then the Titans themselves. Robin had been especially dismayed at his motorcycle, and had refused to leave it for the majority of breakfast. He searched over every inch, the horror written all across his face. He had grown attached to that bike, and now it was going to the junkyard.

Robin's sudden freeze as he examined the motorcycle caught Cyborg's attention. "Hey, you okay, man?"

Robin didn't answer, didn't do anything for a moment. Then he stood up very suddenly and started at a fast pace towards the door.

"Rob? Hey, wait!" Cyborg raced after him, catching him as he was about to enter the training room. Cyborg grabbed his arms, not liking the tenseness that he felt. "Robin, calm down."

"Who did it?" The voice that erupted from Robin's mouth wasn't his own. It was cold and lethal. "Who crashed the R-cycle?"

The happy chatter that had been going on was now as dead as Robin's tone. They stared at him, some with a bit of pity in their eyes, no one admitting up to the crime. Starfire stood slightly, uncertain if she should go to Robin or not.

"No one?" Each syllable was hard and angry. "No one will admit it?"

There was an unhappy silence.

"Rob, calm down," Cyborg said gently. "Just relax."

"Relax?" That voice turned on Cyborg. "The R-cycle has just been annihilated, and you want me to calm down?"

"I can make a new one," Cyborg said.

"It was sabotage! We shouldn't let them get away with that!"

"We shouldn't let them get away with murder either!"

Robin was quieted. The tenseness in his arms died away, and Cyborg let go of him. The martial artist stood there in silence for several moments before Starfire spoke.

"We all desire the capture of this killer," Starfire said gently. "You must understand, Robin. We are doing everything we can to capture them."

"What are we doing, Starfire?" The voice was much less threatening than it had been before, but Starfire could sense the warning behind it. "What are we doing to find the killer?"

Starfire didn't say anything, only stared at Robin with pleading eyes.

"Robin, tell me what we can do," Speedy said. "What can we do to find the killer? We can't search for fingerprints. You don't have that kind of equipment here. The murderer has left no trace of themselves anywhere."

"Yes they have!" Robin said. "The hamburgers, Hot Spot. The water, Aqualad. The clock could be anyone, but—"

"Robin," Beast Boy said, "note that all of the people you mentioned are dead."

Everyone's gaze shot towards Beast Boy in surprise. He was right.

"Oh my gosh," Terra suddenly stood up in her chair. "Don't you all see the pattern?"

Bumblebee gasped as the realization hit her. "Of course!"

Starfire looked at the two girls, trying to comprehend, before it dawned on her. "No!"

The guys looked at each other, completely clueless.

"A girl thing?" Cyborg questioned quietly.

"You mean you don't see it?" Bumblebee asked. "Who did we accuse at first?"

Several different names came at her at once.

"No, logically, guys, who would we accuse?"

There was a pause before Robin murmured, "Hot Spot."

"Right. The person we thought most likely was the next to die," Bumblebee said.

"Who was the most likely to have poured a great amount of water on Hot Spot?" Starfire asked.

"Aqualad!" Cyborg said, catching on.

"Aqualad snuffed it next!" Beast Boy said, for once understanding what was going on.

"But anyone could've bashed Aqualad!" Speedy said. "How do we know who's next?"

"Normally I would say the most accused," Bumblebee said, "but that would be tie between Terra and yourself. I would say the person to be most likely selected out would then be the one who was affected most."

Robin's heart stopped. "Starfire…"

Starfire, on the other hand, felt her breathing quicken. "Me?"

"You were the one who was most affected by Aqualad's death," Speedy said slowly. "You would be easily pinpointed."

An ominous silence fell over the room as all eyes focused on the Tamaranian princess.

"I won't let that happen." The hard tone was back in Robin's voice, but now it was full of determination. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Starfire. I promise."

Starfire nodded. "I believe we must locate the killer very soon. It is my preference not to die today."

"You won't," Robin assured.

"Well, if I'm gonna live to see tomorrow, I'll be taking one of these and heading back to the lab." Cyborg picked up a biscuit that Terra had made and returned to his lab.

"Starfire, come with me," Robin ordered. "I'm not letting you out of my sight all day."

Starfire nodded and followed Robin out of the room, sparing a nervous glance towards those remaining in the training room.

There was a short silence for the remaining Titans before Terra spoke up. "You guys, let's assume something for a moment. Let's assume that Starfire was right about that poem thingy of hers. How could Aqualad have died having something to do with Devon?"

"Did he ever live there?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think so," Speedy said. "I'm pretty sure he was always in Jump City in the sea."

"Maybe some of his history is in Devon," Terra suggested. "Like, I dunno, his parents were born there or something. Something might've been special in there."

"No!" Bumblebee said. All eyes turned to her as she looked on the brink of a discovery. "I get it! Starfire's right! It _is_ going according to that poem!"

"How?" Beast Boy asked anxiously. "How is Aqualad connected with Devon?"

"The other day at dinner! Oh, it makes perfect sense!" Bumblebee said. "He mentioned Devon. Remember? Aqualand was a water theme park _in Devon_!"

"_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon_," Speedy quoted. "_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._ He said that, no matter how much he'd love to, he would never get to go to Devon to go to Aqualand. I guess he was right."

"Hey… you don't think he knew something?" Beast Boy asked.

"What d'you mean?" Terra asked.

"Well, how did he know he was going to die?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think he was being general," Speedy said. "He wasn't talking about himself in particular."

"Shows how much faith he had," Bumblebee muttered.

"No! He knew something! He came back late to that dinner, remember? _He saw something_, and for some reason, he didn't think he could escape!"

"Terra, tell Beast Boy how insane this is," Bumblebee said with a roll of her eyes as she turned towards the girl. "We need ideas that are _plausible_, and this is crazy! Aqualad would've said something!"

"Well, he did come back late…."

"Oh, not you too! Terra, this is mad!"

"But it's also possible," Speedy put in.

"Why are you so against this?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously. "Is it because you're the murderer and you know it's right?"

"_Don't accuse me of murder!"_

"Then why are you so against me and my ideas? Is it because I'm going next?"

"_Stop calling me a killer!"_

"Why should I when you're killing people? You're the one behind all this! I know it's you!"

"You've got nothing on me!"

"On the contrary, I have a list!"

"Do you even know what contrary means?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy ignored her. "On our first night here you protested to going to bed. It's because you wanted to murder someone else! I guess Raven just wasn't enough, huh?"

"Raven was my friend! How _dare_ you accuse of killing her!"

"Beast Boy, are you out of your mind?" Speedy asked. "I know Bumblebee's acting a little weird, but everything points to Terra."

Terra looked enraged. "Don't you start that again!"

"So what if I am?"

"Then I'm going to knock your face in!"

"Oh, just like Aqualad's, huh?"

"I DID NOT KILL AQUALAD!"

"Yes you did! You're a psychopathic killer! I can't believe no one's put you away yet!"

"I can't believe Bumblebee hasn't been put away after three murders!"

"I DID NOT KILL ANYONE!"

"You're one to talk Speed Boy, when you're planning on a few more murders!"

"It's Speedy, and I haven't murdered anyone!"

"Stop accusing me or I'm going to start thinking it's you!"

"Well who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, so don't make me think it's you!"

"You witch, stop accusing me! I know you did it!"

"Oh, you're name suits you! You're so quick to accuse without any founded evidence!"

"I do too have evidence!"

"Show me!"

"What's going on here?"

Robin and Starfire had entered the room, both looking quite the mess after their race to the training room. Robin's voice had been the last one issued before all temporarily ceased their bickering to stare at the two Titans that had just recently made their entrance.

"He's accusing me of murder!"

"Yeah, but she's accusing me of murder, too!"

"He's accusing me of killing everyone!"

"She killed everyone!"

"You're kidding me," Robin said, leaning against the door with a sigh. "I thought with all the racquet someone else had died."

"Why did friend Cyborg not come in and resolve this sooner?" Starfire asked.

The four who had previously been throwing insults at one another looked at each other. Where _was_ Cyborg?

As one, the four rose from their chairs, and Robin and Starfire turned and bolted from the room. In moments they had entered the lab space, and the smell of smoke was just wafting by their noses. It soon passed by them and began making its way throughout the rest of the tower to reveal that something was wrong. They traced the gray trail over to the T-sub.

Starfire, having taken flight, reached the ruined water machine first. She peered inside, gently calling, "Cyborg?"

Her face took on a sudden horrified look. She stared at some unseen horror for a few seconds before unexpectedly taking flight and hiding herself in a corner of the lab space. The Titans watched her in shock as she suddenly began vomiting.

Robin immediately stepped into the sub as the leader of the Titans. He peered about and had to shut his eyes for several moments to prevent vomiting himself. He tried to convince himself that he had seen wrong, but as his eyes opened again upon the scene before him, he found that it was as he thought. He delicately stepped out of the sub and then made his way over to Starfire with a pained expression on his face. He helped the crying girl to stand straight as the pile of vomit on the floor increased.

It was several minutes before she had stopped completely, with several pauses in between each outburst. At that point all of the Titans had seen the situation inside the T-sub, and several looked like mimicking Starfire, though none did. They had split up among the lab, none daring to look inside the sub again, though none finding the strength to speak. Starfire, when she was sure nothing else was going to fly from her mouth, tried to find words.

"Cyborg… he…"

"Yeah, I know," Robin murmured.

"He… he was…"

"I know."

"In… _pieces_…"

Hearing it said out loud seemed to make it more final, more real. Everyone flinched, the image of their friend once more entering their mind. His human half looked like it had been electrocuted, his metal half split in uneven proportions. It was a repulsive sight.

"I know."

"What…?" Beast Boy's voice was scratchy, so he cleared his throat. "What do we do?"

Everyone, even Bumblebee—or perhaps, especially Bumblebee—seemed to be looking to Robin for the answer. Robin looked at each Titan in turn, his gaze finally landing back on Starfire. He felt the pressure of each person's eyes and faith in him as he searched for an answer.

"I… I want this place closed off," Robin said finally. "Somehow, I want it blocked. I don't want a single person in this room ever again."

All but three Titans slowly nodded and made their way toward the exits. Starfire remained in her crumpled position; Robin remained as her support; Bumblebee stood in shock. Robin glanced at her as he noticed she hadn't moved. She was staring at him, a pleading look on her face. Robin saw what was coming a moment before it happened.

Bumblebee fell to her knees and broke down in tears.

Now he had two emotional women on his hands in a place he didn't want to be because of a situation that had only happened in his worst nightmares.

Robin silently begged for Starfire to move, and at Bumblebee's sudden collapse, she looked up at the girl. Starfire did as Robin wished and began to make her way towards her friend. When the distance between the two had diminished, Starfire fell next to Bumblebee and hugged her.

Robin, quite unsure of what to do, stayed back a little bit and let the girls work it out. Bumblebee returned Starfire's hug, and the two used each other's shoulders to cry on. Bumblebee didn't let herself get emotionally attached to too many people, but Cyborg was one of the lucky few. She hadn't even been with her teammates long enough to give them that kind of trust, but Cyborg had gained it right away for a reason that she liked to pretend was unknown to herself.

She had liked Cyborg. Sure, she'd teased him—the name "Sparky" suited him—and sure, she'd mocked him about knowing more than he did—how could he not know about the turbonic field mechanism?—but she'd really liked him. Perhaps some people had known what she really felt—Aqualad had been giving subtle hints when he was around—but Cyborg didn't. It made her feel even worse that she'd never told him. She'd never apologized for all her teasing either. She had really liked him, in the more intense meaning of the word, and nothing had ever happened. Nothing ever would.

Their tender moment was rudely interrupted as rising voices from outside the room made their way into the three's hearing. Starfire, Bumblebee, and Robin looked towards the door where Terra's and Speedy's voices could be clearly made out.

"YOU LYING WENCH! TELL ME HOW YOU MURDERED CYBORG!"

"IF YOU CALL ME A MURDERER AGAIN, I REALLY WILL SMASH YOUR FACE IN! CYBORG WAS MY FRIEND AND THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"YOU CERTAINLY WOULDN'T MIND KILLING ME, I SEE!"

"AT THE MOMENT, I'M NOT SURE I WOULD HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT! I'M SICK OF YOU TRYING TO PIN ME WITH THE MURDER OF MY FRIENDS! YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I CARE FOR THEM TOO MUCH TO HURT THEM?"

"ALL I SEE IS A GOOD ACTRESS WHO'S KILLING PEOPLE!"

There was pause and then a crash, and Beast Boy's yells of, "WHOA, TERRA, STOP!"

Robin rushed from the room as the yelling and crashes persisted. Bumblebee and Starfire stood up using the other, and for a moment it looked as though neither could summon the will to move.

"We must go stop Terra before she actually does murder someone," Starfire murmured quietly.

Bumblebee forced herself to find some hidden strength. The power came to her at a high price—the face of Cyborg appeared in her mind. The picture brought with it its own pain, but Bumblebee put on a tough face and began leading Starfire out of the room. Whoever murdered Cyborg was _not_ going to get away with it. Bumblebee would make sure of it if it were the last thing she ever did.

"How come you two can't go half a minute without yelling at each other?" Robin asked as the two girls entered the room.

"Because he's accusing me of being a murderer!"

"Because she says I'm a killer!"

The two answers came at him simultaneously, and Robin put a hand to his head. This was getting him nowhere. "Look… just… for the sanity of all, please try and keep it to a minimal amount of noise."

"Why don't you accuse someone?" Bumblebee asked harshly. All eyes turned to her, surprised at her sudden attack on the Boy Wonder. "Because you're doing it?"

Robin turned surprised eyes on her. "I think we discussed this last night. Bumblebee, are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Bumblebee shot at him. Her eyes turned to Beast Boy. "What about now, Beast Boy? Do you still think I'm murderer now?"

Beast Boy didn't answer her.

"Oh, I see," Bumblebee said shortly. She turned to Terra and Speedy. "Well? What about you two? Which of you murdered Cyborg?"

"Oh, is that what made you snap?" Speedy said in understanding.

"YEAH, WHAT OF IT?" Bumblebee had already raised her stingers. "I GUESS YOU DID IT, HUH? YOU KILLED HIM? TELL ME!"

A short yellow beam flew across the room, and Speedy had to duck his head.

"Bumblebee!" Starfire placed her hands on the closest of Bumblebee's raised arms. "Please do not try to harm him! You do not know who has done this, and you must not hurt an innocent person!"

Bumblebee slowly lowered her hands, and put her stingers back on her waist. She looked hard at each Titan until her eyes reached Starfire, where they softened slightly. She looked back at the other four with a slightly determined look in her eyes. "Let's figure this out."

The six took a seat at the table, looking slightly warily at the other five. There was an uneasy silence for several minutes that Robin was sure he would soon be able to see as the minutes grew.

"I've been thinking," Beast Boy said suddenly.

"This is a day for surprises," Terra muttered.

"And I think," Beast Boy said, ignoring his friend, "as hard as it is to admit, that the only two who could've done it were Robin or Starfire."

The two named tensed, and Robin asked, "What d'you mean?"

"I mean that all four of us have an alibi of being with each other. All four of us were part of the argument, so there's no possibility of someone leaving without our noticing. You two were just off alone by yourselves."

"But we have the alibi of being with each other as well!" Starfire said.

"Unless you both are behind it," Speedy said, looking at the three who weren't on the block for support.

"But this is insane!" Robin protested. "Why would we want to do that? Raven and Cyborg are _dead_! Why would either of us, Starfire in particular, want them _dead_?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't Starfire, just you," Beast Boy said.

"But Robin was with me!" Starfire amended quickly.

"When he was Red X, he had a hologram that looked like he was there, moved, and even spoke," Beast Boy said. "He could've done it again."

Starfire and Robin were both silenced. They looked as though both wanted to say something, but neither could gain the courage to get it out.

"So that leaves Robin, and possibly Starfire, as options. Who else could it have been? Could something have been programmed to kill him?" Terra asked.

"It looked like he'd been electrocuted, so it was probably something in the T-sub," Speedy supplied.

"But to program something to electrocute him at a specific time? How could they be sure?" Robin found his voice.

"They would have to have a very good knowledge of mechanics," Speedy said.

"And they'd have to know Cyborg pretty well, to know he would be working on that thing incessantly," Beast Boy said.

"Who is expanding your vocabulary? Anyway, I think anyone could guess Cyborg would be working on it nonstop. That one can't really point anyone out," Terra said.

"But the knowledge of mechanics points to one person," Speedy said. "Bumblebee."

"What?" Bumblebee asked suddenly, snapping her head up from an unknown world.

"You were always mocking Cyborg back at Titans East, saying you knew more than Cyborg about his own specialty," Speedy said. "That points to your knowledge of mechanics."

"But I didn't—"

"So that's Robin, Starfire, and Bumblebee," Beast Boy said. She wasn't even given a chance for a defense. "There are no other options."

"I must disagree." Starfire said after a moment. "Anyone might have messed with the electrical equipment and hoped ill will upon Cyborg."

Terra sighed, and her head fell into her arms as though giving up. "Then we haven't narrowed it down at all. Anyone could've done it."

"What about Aqualad?" Robin said. "Can we narrow anyone down from that?"

"Though Beast Boy seems most likely for it now, I suppose anyone but Terra and I could've snuck away."

"Why not you and Terra?" Bumblebee asked, her temper raising slightly at this comment.

"Because we were the center of the argument," Speedy said. "There's no way we could've gotten away without someone noticing."

"No, you could've when we were running to… Cyborg… in the lab," Bumblebee said hesitantly.

Robin put his hand to his head once more. "All right… Hot Spot?"

"Who could have put such a large amount of water on him without waking him?" Starfire asked. "Someone who still lives," she added hastily.

The six looked at each other. They sat in silence for several moments before Bumblebee dared to speak.

"I suppose… maybe if… if Starfire really _did_…"

"No," Robin cut her off sharply. She was treading on thin ice now. "Starfire didn't do it."

"But if she _did_ have some kind of strange alien power—"

"She doesn't," Robin said harshly, "so drop it."

Bumblebee sighed and continued her staring at each Titan, hoping for some inspiration. She didn't want to believe it was Starfire, but she couldn't think of any other option.

"I don't know how, but Terra did it," Speedy said decisively after a beat of silence.

"I control the rocks, not the water," Terra said acidly. "Now stop accusing me of murder!"

"But you did it!"

"NO, I DID NOT!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"STOP IT!" Robin shouted over the other two. They turned to look at him, and he could tell that each temper was rising. "Don't start this again. Now think: Raven."

"It was a food fight, dude," Beast Boy said in defeat. "Anyone could've done it."

"So we have not narrowed our search at all," Starfire said.

"Unless you count the dead," Robin added quietly. He looked at each Titan uncertainly for a moment, and then said, "It's scary, you know, to think you're in the presence of a murderer. To look around and imagine that one of the people you've trusted has betrayed that trust. I hope it scares you all just as much as it does me so that you'll never put your guard down. I've had too many friends die over the last few days to risk any more. I'm going to be out of friends soon."

"I just wish that, no matter how wrong it seems, if there was another death, it would shed some light on the murderer," Speedy said. "It could be any one of us."

Starfire held her breath for a moment before suddenly blurting, "No! It cannot be two of us!"

Everyone but Robin looked at her in confusion.

"What d'you mean?" Bumblebee asked.

Starfire took in a breath, glanced at Robin, and continued. "It cannot be Robin or I."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"You said that perhaps Robin had used a hologram, but he did not. I know because… I touched him."

"Do I even want to know?" Beast Boy asked, pushing his chair back slightly.

Robin's fist came out of nowhere. "Don't even think like that." His voice seethed with repulsed fury.

"We, well, were, um, holding hands," Starfire admitted.

"Ooh la la!" Bumblebee said with a smile. Starfire's face flushed. "Starfire, I'm surprised at you!"

"Score for Robin," Speedy said with a wink.

"Two," Beast Boy said agitatedly, raising himself up and holding his left eye.

Robin put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. This was mortifying. Why was this a big deal to everyone? It should've been a big to deal to him and to Starfire, and that was it….

"But you see," Starfire cut in embarrassedly, "this excludes Robin and I from the murder of Cyborg."

Bumblebee's smile faltered and she shook her head. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. You could still be accomplices in this."

Starfire looked highly upset. She had disclosed that information for nothing.

Robin intervened. "I think we should all go to our rooms. I'll board up the entrance to the lab or something so that we can't get back in."

"But Robin, it is only noon," Starfire said. "Might we help you in boarding up the lab?"

Robin hesitated, but then nodded. "Yeah, of course."

It turned out to be a rather difficult task to find wood, or any material for a suitable blockade. They ended up splitting into pairs, but Robin and Starfire were forbidden to go together "for security purposes", as Bumblebee told Starfire later. Instead Terra and Robin went together, and Beast Boy went with Speedy to avoid further conflict. The three teams went out on a search and returned several hours later with nothing for their efforts. It was at this moment that Bumblebee's genius pointed out some in the lab, the single place they hadn't looked.

The six then grabbed the wood they estimated they would need, and Beast Boy ran and grabbed a box of nails. They took the items outside and slowly began work on building a barrier from the nightmare beyond. Robin and Starfire were in the middle, splitting the other two quarreling pairs. With meaningless polite chatter that no one was into, they worked on erecting their blockade. It took another hour to accomplish because their only skilled person in such things was being sealed inside. There were several accidents, but the only person seriously injured was Starfire, who had repeatedly hit her finger with the hammer.

Robin dismissed them at this point, saying it was late enough for them to stay secluded. He escorted Starfire to Cyborg's room, where she opened a closet to find rows of medical items. He was surprised as the alien scanned the equipment and easily picked out an antiseptic and bandages.

"Star, when did you learn how to do that?"

"Cyborg taught me last night," Starfire murmured quietly as she applied the antiseptic. "He showed me what everything did so that when he was gone, I might take over for him."

Robin stared at her. "Did he know he was going to die?"

Starfire shook her head. "I do not think he knew he would be next, but I think he believed he would not make it through this ordeal."

Robin sighed and laid his head back against the wall. "This is so aggravating. I don't know who to trust."

"Neither do I," Starfire said. "I wish to believe everyone is innocent of such crimes, but I must face the truth. Someone is behind all of these murders, and as much as I wish to deny it, it is one of our friends. That makes it very difficult to believe anything anyone says."

"The only person I know I can believe is you, Star."

"The same is to you. Do you think any of the other Titans feel such a certainty towards someone?"

Robin sat in thought for a moment. "Bumblebee told me she thought so of Cyborg last night. Beast Boy probably thinks it of Terra, and Terra likewise. That's all I know of."

Starfire nodded. "Do you know who it might be?"

"It _might_ be any of those four," Robin said. "Who I _think_ it is, though…" He sighed. "Speedy maybe? I've crossed Bumblebee out because of Cyborg going, but I'm not sure who to think now."

"I am not either," Starfire said. "I do not wish to accuse anyone. I merely wish to be surprised when the villain is found."

Robin looked at her for several moments before nodding. "Yeah. Let's be surprised."

()TLT()

"C'mon, Ter, let him be," Beast Boy said.

"No! Speedy's behind all this! I can't! Not when I know I'm right!"

"But you _don't_ know you're right, you just _think_ you are." Beast Boy sighed. "I don't know what to do now."

"What d'you mean?" Terra asked.

"I thought it was Bumblebee; I was sure it was Bumblebee, so much was pointing to it; but I can't see her killing Cyborg. There's no way I can see her killing Cyborg. I don't know what you thought, but I seemed to me like and she and Cyborg had something going."

Terra nodded. "It did seem like that."

"So… I can't really see her hurting him… unless she is psychotic and has completely lost her mind. Yeah, maybe that's it. She's going blind to everything she thought and felt before, so now she's killing everyone, even Cyborg."

"Beast Boy, as possible as that is, I don't think it's right," Terra said. "Bumblebee doesn't seem like the psychotic type to me. I mean, if I could see her going crazy, then I might be able to see her killing someone in her insanity, but I can't see her going mad to begin with. She's a little nutty as it is, but it's a kind of playful thing. Sort of like you, except she doesn't crack jokes, and if she did, they'd probably be funny."

Beast Boy gave Terra a sour look, to which she laughed. "I think this is where we split ways."

Terra was smiling. "Goodnight, Beast Boy." She hesitated before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. In a swift movement she had turned away from him and raced down the hallway to escape to her room.

Beast Boy stood there, completely immobile, holding his cheek like it was heavenly object—after all, it had been kissed by an angel.

()TLT()

"Is that all?"

"No! And she's obnoxious."

"Is that all?"

"No! And she's got an attitude problem."

"Is that all?"

"NO! She's blonde too! Now _that_ is all."

"How many reasons was that why Terra was the murderer?" Bumblebee was highly bored at this point.

"Seventy-four," Speedy said after quickly counting them up on his fingers.

"Wonderful," Bumblebee said. She had actually stopped listening after reason nine, which, as she recalled, had something to do with blue eyes. All she had to do was ask if he was finished in between every breath and he would ramble on, leaving her thoughts to her own. She was still thinking of an adequate punishment for Cyborg's murderer.

"So who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Bumblebee said.

"C'mon, you've got think it's someone!"

Bumblebee hesitated as she came up with a name. "Beast Boy, perhaps."

"Why?"

"Well… he's so quick to pin everything on me. I mean, I guess I could say the same to you and Terra; it's just that he finds the most impossible reasons for it to be me. Tomorrow morning he'll have come up with a way for me to have murdered Hot Spot, which is practically undoable."

"What about Robin and Starfire?"

"I agree with Beast Boy that they were the most likely to have killed Cyborg," Bumblebee said. "Because I know I didn't. I may have the brains, but I wouldn't have the heart to have killed him or anyone else."

"For what it's worth, _I_ don't think you did it."

_This coming from someone whose reasons for his accusations are "being blonde" and "having blue eyes"._ "That's very comforting."

"I was rather surprised at who Terra chose to kill, though."

Bumblebee tensed slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, everyone was expecting her to go after Starfire, and it would've shown that she could get through even Robin's keen watch. I wasn't expecting Cyborg to go at all."

"No…" Bumblebee said quietly. "No. Me neither."

()TLT()

The murderer collapsed onto the bed, rather disappointed. In all their horror at the method of death, no one had noticed the broken model T next to Cyborg's remains. It had been so hard to get there inconspicuously too! Ah well. Perhaps to make matters interesting, they would break the blockade of wood and screw around with the place a little more.

The murderer bent over the bed and took out a piece of paper they had hidden underneath. They skimmed the modified poem and read aloud, "_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks; one chopped himself in half and then there were six._ Bye, bye, Cyborg." They looked at the next name on the list they had determined and smirked. "So, you ready to die?"

A/N:

Gomen nasai you guys! I meant to update yesterday, but I got put on restriction for a day. Apparently my mother doesn't approve of locking my brother out of the car. But, c'mon, he was going to bring his bionicles into Perkins. Nuh uh…

While I'm thinking about it, I was going through different reviewers to find more good fics (as if I haven't got enough on my to-read list already) and I noticed a certain fic on Inu-Yugi's list…. First off: you're psychotic. When did you READ Voldemort's Tale, and why the devil is it on your favorites? That's one of the worst fics I have ever written. All my Harry Potter ones suck because they were written for friends. The kind that should never be posted on the internet, and certainly never added to someone's favorites list. Are you smoking something, or were you at the time? xD I'd say I'm flattered that you like such crappy work, but I'm too worried about your sanity.

I had one person suggest that the murderer wasn't one of the Titans because I do little bits from everyone's point of view and no one seems to know who the murderer is. I write it that way just so that you can't tell who it is. Obviously the murderer is faking it, and they're only acting that way because they know I'm typing what they're "feeling". So here's your hint: **the murderer is one of the Titans**. So sorry if that blew out a few theories, but I might as well give you a few tidbits along the way.

Before I get to chapter 6, would someone mind giving me the most precise definition of "Chancery" you can? I had to look it up, and the one I'm going by is "a court with jurisdiction in equity". I didn't quite know what I was going to do to kill the person in this chapter, but I had an idea, and while reading the reviews, I was surprised to find my definition was a little off. So tell me anything you know on it!

**Theoryguy14-** … Whoa. That is the most incredible theory I have ever come across while writing this fic. See two paragraphs above to blow it out of the water, but you could seriously write a mystery fic with that plotline. I was completely aghast and wondering why I never thought of that. Props to you; my hat is off.

**Digital-Dragon-Master-** Props! Cookies! -hands cookie- You got it right! Bye, bye, Cy! Oh, and I'm not telling you what you said, but you're on the trail of your words biting you anyway. So have fun!

**May-** Now I shall no longer get on your case. Maybe. xD My living pensieve won't tell me what she thinks. The Clock of Eternity was used in reference to Aqualad's usage of time and how he would never get to go to Aqualand.

Thanks to all my loverly reviewers for doing what you do best. REVIEWING! Isn't that amazing? xD Do me a fav and do it again before you exit out, okay?

Riles


	5. Sting

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_**Six little Titans playing with a hive;**_

_**A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.**_

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Bumblebee looked at the practically nonexistent window. Outside it was probably a beautiful day, with the waves crashing against the shore. A bird would fly and sing a short hello, and the sun would be shining high above, casting a beautiful glimmer on the water below. She could just see the grass as it gently waved good morning in the light wind that was brushing against the earth. The clouds moved smoothly above her, snowy white in color and wispy as they crossed into and out of her view.

It was a beautiful day outside—according to her imagination. What really lay outside the window was a mystery. Perhaps Jump City was in flames with no heroes for so long. After all, it seemed that every ten minutes the alarm would normally be sounding in Titans Tower. Maybe, if she could see, she would witness criminals running amok with no one powerful enough to dispose of them. The police in Jump City were about as useful as a murderer in the tower. Bumblebee gave them a slight amount of credit for transporting the criminals to jail, but she could think of little else the Titans didn't normally handle.

Bumblebee didn't go directly to the training room, as she customarily had every morning. She roamed the peaceful halls, taking comfort in the silence. She had gone up several flights and was now far enough from the noise below that she couldn't hear Beast Boy's unfounded accusations against herself, or Terra's jarring remarks about Speedy. Robin and Starfire remained the sole voices of reason as they tried to comfort the two.

The girl passed by a familiar room. The aroma of a dead body was slowly seeping under the door. Bumblebee hesitated at the door into Hot Spot's room before slowly pushing open the door. She nervously stepped inside and leaned back on the door as it closed behind her. Bumblebee closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door. She needed to apologize to Hot Spot. She had been so wrong to accuse him, and she felt so horrible. Bumblebee looked at the form of a body covered in white sheet. Another wave of guilt swept over her.

"Hot Spot… I'm so sorry." Bumblebee took a few steps closer. "You weren't on my team, but I shouldn't have accused you. I was wrong, so wrong. I'm so sorry. I really am. I feel so responsible. I'm sorry."

Bumblebee walked over to the bed and reached over to remove the white blanket. Her eyes caught site of two curious objects on the desk, however, and her attention was temporarily diverted. Bumblebee changed her hand's direction towards the broken glass on the desk. She recognized it, and with a pang it reminded her of happier times, when everyone was still alive. The glass was actually two model Ts, the ones Beast Boy had bought for their victory dinner. As if an omen for Hot Spot, both were shattered.

"Quite the coincidence, huh?" Bumblebee murmured quietly. She gazed at the miniature versions of Titans Tower for a moment before once more reaching out for the white blanket. She hesitated for a moment as her fingers touched the cloth, but with a look of determination on her face, she threw back the bed sheet.

All she could do was scream.

()TLT()

All eyes turned to the ceiling.

"Titans! Go!"

They rushed up the stairs, through the hallways, making a few new doors as they went. The four in company raced to try and find the continuing screams of Bumblebee.

The screams of Bumblebee found them.

"Friend Bumblebee!" The said girl collapsed into Starfire's strength. "What is it that has upset you so?"

Bumblebee whimpered, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Robin pressed.

Bumblebee stared.

"Bee!" Terra exclaimed, bending down so they were eyelevel. "Tell us. What happened?"

Bumblebee slowly turned to look at each of the four around her, looking as though she had been traumatized for life. "I… I did it."

"Did what?" Robin asked sharply.

"I killed him."

There was a tense silence where Starfire almost dropped her. "Killed him?"

"Speedy. I killed him. I must have. I've gone mad."

"Bumblebee, what are you talking about?" Terra asked. "You didn't kill Speedy. He's the murderer."

Bumblebee turned frozen eyes to meet Terra's. "Speedy—is—dead. Hot Spot."

Robin vanished and had in moments raced down beyond sight through the halls. Starfire held Bumblebee in a comforting manner, though she looked worriedly at Terra and Beast Boy. Was Bumblebee really a murderer? She had admitted to it herself, but something wasn't right.

Robin returned with a look of shock on his face. Three looked at him expectantly for an explanation. "I think Speedy is dead. He's in Hot Spot's bed, but I think he's dead. I'm not sure how to check."

"I can." Starfire helped Bumblebee to stand properly and slowly began leading her down the hall, the one that had caused Bumblebee so much terror. She panicked slightly as they neared the door, and Starfire was unsure she was still breathing when they reached it. Her eyes were wide in fear as the door opened to reveal the disturbed room of Hot Spot that now held within it the body of Speedy.

Starfire hesitantly walked over and put her finger against Speedy's throat. Her face lifted for a moment but then dropped again. After several more seconds she removed her fingers with a sigh. "I thought that perhaps since his skin was warm, he might still be alive. He is not."

Bumblebee looked absolutely traumatized as she stared in horror at the body.

"Bee, what's wrong with you?" Beast Boy asked. "I know, it's horrible, but you're really—"

"I think I can explain that," Robin said with a sigh. Everyone turned to face him except Bumblebee, whose eyes were fixed upon Speedy's limp form. "Bumblebee, you recognize the abnormal amount of static electricity, don't you? It's the same thing that happens if you use your stingers too much on a person."

"I did it," Bumblebee whispered. "I must have done it."

"That's not true," Beast Boy said comfortingly. "Someone could have stolen your stingers and used them. They're very powerful weapons, you know."

"Please wait a moment… Bumblebee, where are your stingers now?" Starfire asked.

Bumblebee looked down at her waist, and her eyes filled with surprise. "They're… they're gone."

"And where is Hot Spot's body now?" Robin asked. "Titans, conduct a search! Make sure the other bodies are still there. Then we need to find Hot Spot and Bumblebee's stingers. Tear this place apart if you must, but I want them _found_."

Everyone quickly left the room, save for Bumblebee and Terra. The two looked at the body in shock.

"I must have done it."

"I was so sure it was him."

"How else could it have been done?"

"Who else could have done it?"

They could only stand, staring at the new body, as a guilty silence overtook them. Speedy was dead. Neither had seen it coming. How could they? How could they have stopped it? What more could they have done?

Terra couldn't decide on what to say. "We… we should… we have to… I'll be your search buddy."

Bumblebee stared blankly as she had been, seemingly not to have heard Terra's stumbling over her words. It was a full minute later that Bumblebee nodded, and the two backtracked out of the room.

()TLT()

"_Robin, I will be fine alone. You have forgotten that I am very capable of defending myself."_

He was still fretting, and Beast Boy knew it. Despite all of Starfire's assurances, the Boy Wonder couldn't help but think of her. If anything should happen to her, Robin would never forgive himself. Starfire was his responsibility, or so he felt, and he needed to be there to protect her.

Beast Boy, however, felt he was treating her like a child. She was from Tamaran, a planet of born warriors. On top of that, she had an alien strength like none of her people, save Starfire's sister, Blackfire. Robin needed to stop choking her and let the girl breathe.

"Robin, Starfire's okay," Beast Boy said. "If I was the killer, I wouldn't want to mess with Star!"

"Yeah?" Robin asked testily. "Well I wouldn't have wanted to mess with Raven, or Hot Spot, or Aqualad, or Cyborg, or Speedy either, but look what happened to them!"

Beast Boy was temporarily silenced. "But now we're expecting it. Starfire will be on her guard."

"And what, Speedy wasn't expecting it?"

"Rob, he was probably killed in his sleep."

"And Cyborg?"

"I don't think he figured he was going to get electrocuted."

"And Aqualad?"

"We were in a hurry downstairs. He probably thought he was the only one taking a detour."

"And Hot Spot?"

"There had only been one death. We couldn't be sure if it was a murder or not."

"And Raven?"

"It was a party. No one was expecting to die."

There was a scream.

"And Starfire?" Robin was already running.

"I'll let you know in a sec."

Robin, predictably, was the first person in the room. Starfire sat on her bed, hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as they saw some unknown horror several feet away.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" The Boy Wonder was at her side in an instant. After several moments where the only sounds were Starfire's ragged breathing and the footsteps of the nearing Titans, Robin said, "Star, say something."

The Titans entered the room.

"It is… the poem."

Robin followed Starfire's terrified gaze to a book that had been tossed onto the floor. He got up and picked up the book, once more returning to Starfire's side. The alien's eyes were fearful.

"Which poem, Star?"

"_Ten Little Indians_," Bumblebee answered for the Tamaranian. "That's the one you told us the other day, isn't it, Star?"

Starfire nodded. Robin flipped through several pages before pausing at a picture of an Indian. The title of the poem was the one for which he searched.

"_Ten little Indians went out to dine; one choked himself and then there were nine._"

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered.

"_Nine little Indians stayed up very late; one overslept and then there were eight._"

"Hot Spot," Bumblebee said slightly louder.

"_Eight little Indians traveling in Devon; one said he's stay there and then there were seven._"

"Aqualad," Terra said with rising horror in her voice.

"_Seven little Indians were chopping up sticks; one chopped himself in half and then there were six._"

"Cyborg." Starfire's voice was laced with regret.

"_Six little Indians playing with a hive; a bumblebee stung one and then there were five._" Robin paused. "Speedy."

There was a tense silence where no one dared to speak. The revelation was upon them once more. Previously the poem had been forgotten, but now they would always remember. Any doubt they had before was now abolished. Some sick psychopath was killing according to a _children's poem_.

"_Five little Indians going in for law,_" Robin finally read, "_one got in Chancery and then there were four._"

"What's Chancery?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire, Bumblebee, and Terra shook their heads slightly, unable to answer.

Robin furrowed his brow and looked deep in thought. "I know I've heard it before. Sounds like some of Batman's intellectual talk." He paused for several seconds. "I _think_ it has something to do with the law…."

"Well, that's helpful," Bumblebee said in a sardonic tone.

"It's better than what you're giving me," Robin said with an icy glance up at her. He sighed. "It's no use. I'm not going to remember. It was too long ago. I've completely forgotten…."

"Don't you have a dictionary in here?" Bumblebee asked. "In this gigantic place, you've got to have some dictionary somewhere."

"We're superheroes, not students," Terra said, almost insulted. "We wouldn't have a dictionary around here if it was the last book on earth."

"Well how are we supposed to predict what the murderer's planning next?" Beast Boy asked irritably.

"I do not think we are," Starfire said. "They do not want us to know."

"Well did we find the other bodies?" Robin asked in exasperation, looking desperately for anything to go on.

"We found… Cyborg." There was a moment of revered silence after Bumblebee's words as the girl blinked repeatedly. "He's as we left him."

"And don't worry," Terra added. "We had to break a small part of the barrier, but we put it back. Nothing to clean up after."

"And I discovered the whereabouts of Aqualad," Starfire said. "He is also still residing in his room."

"Raven was lost in the fire, and Speedy is now where Hot Spot was," Robin said. "So where is Hot Spot now?"

Silence met this.

"We've searched the whole tower, just our rooms left," Beast Boy said. "But I think we would've noticed this morning if there was a dead body in it."

"Unless the murderer is hiding the body in their room," Bumblebee pointed out. "Let's all go and search each other's rooms. With four others searching, we're sure to find it."

Everyone agreed to this, and so they began with the very room they were in—that of Starfire's. Robin took particular care here, examining her every item. She held several photo albums she'd picked up at the mall, and as he took a brief moment to filter through them, he couldn't help but smile at the pictures of the Titans in them. She had added a few captions to them, and Robin's face flushed a horrible shade of pink as he noted a heart next to his picture. He quickly shut the book and glanced around, making sure Starfire was busy helping Bumblebee go through her closet. The boys had been forbidden to sift through the closet and dresser, which Terra was carelessly going through.

Next he noted a stack of dark square objects in the corner, mounted several feet high. He picked one up and examined it. There was a very small square in the middle, and a single black button next to it. He pressed the button.

The bulky figure of Galfore jumped out at him, and Robin dropped the object in surprise.

"_WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU READ THE PRINCESS'S TRANSMISSIONS?_" The small figure shouted, lashing out at Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire quickly left the closet and rushed over, murmuring a few words in her foreign tongue to soothe the savage nanny. They exchanged a few more words before Galfore disappeared back into the square from which he'd come. Starfire glanced up at the Boy Wonder. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I do not believe my Tamaranian transmissions are deceased Earthlings."

It was decided a half hour later that Starfire was not concealing the missing body of Hot Spot. They then decided to move on to Terra's room. It was not nearly as neat and orderly as Starfire's had been, but rather clothes were strewn about the place and the walls were cracked from certain places where it was obvious she'd taken out some frustration by punching them. It was Beast Boy who took a particular interest in this room, going through everything he saw and was allowed to touch. He sifted through her music and was impressed by nearly all of her tunes.

"You know," Beast Boy said suddenly, "I'm actually surprised. I thought after living on your own for so long, you'd be kinda neater than this. You know, since you had to pick up for yourself and all."

"What can I say? Living here, I'm spoiled," Terra said, and therein lay the first glimmer of a smile the Titans had seen all day. It was encouraging to them, and they went about their search with renewed vigor. They could find Hot Spot's body—they would—and they would make the killer pay.

After another quarter of an hour of searching, they unanimously agreed that Hot Spot was not in Terra's room. They then progressed to Bumblebee's room. It was a guest room all the Titans were accustomed to seeing, and having little with her, Bumblebee did not have much with which to make the room her own. The little they could discern was that she kept the place relatively clean. The bed was made, but there were few borrowed clothes in sight. This room was by far the most boring with so few personal touches, and they did a rather slipshod search before pronouncing Hot Spot's absence.

The second-to-last room searched was Robin's. It was Starfire who mostly enjoyed her time in this room, and indeed she did little searching as she browsed through Robin's belongings. She searched through his desk, looking at all the papers he had managed to stuff on and in it. Beast Boy and the Boy Wonder searched through the closet, but Robin was frequently seen glancing at the pretty alien. Terra and Bumblebee did what they could, but being forbidden from searching through drawers, and also having no desire to, they mainly stood and observed the boys go through the busy room. It was forty-five minutes later that Beast Boy tiredly declared the room "dead body free".

Beast Boy's room, by far, took the longest to go through. Not only was it the messiest room they had yet to encounter, but also only the two boys were allowed entry for over half an hour as they tried to clear off the variety of items that littered the floor. When the girls were finally allowed access, there were few things they permitted themselves to touch. Terra, it seemed, was most annoyed rather than infatuated.

"Beast Boy, I _just_ helped you clean this place," Terra said in displeasure. "How could you so quickly dirty it up again?"

"What can I say?" Beast Boy said, quoting Terra. "Living here, I'm spoiled."

Terra gave him an irritated glance, but said nothing as she made her way over to the bunk bed. "It's so good to have this search over with." She collapsed onto the bottom bed, but then winced. "Beast Boy, how do you sleep on this? It's so uncomfortable."

"We still haven't found Hot Spot," Robin said dejectedly. "And we're way too exhausted to do another search."

"Don't even think about it," Bumblebee said with a lethal glare.

"Maybe we should get him a new mattress…?" Terra was on her hands and knees, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"What do we do then? We have a body unaccounted for," Robin said.

"Perhaps we should resume our search in the morning, when we are well rested?" Starfire suggested.

"Let's get this thing off his bed… gotta having something better around here…." Terra began tugging the mattress off the bed.

"No way," Beast Boy rejected. "I'm with Bumblebee. I don't want to do another search ever. Not even for the remote."

"I'm surprised she doesn't want another search," Robin said, eying the girl suspiciously. "It's _her_ stingers that are missing."

"Hey, what's this…?" Terra picked something up from the floor that had fallen when she'd taken off the mattress.

"Hey, for all I know I left them in my room," Bumblebee said.

"After the search we did?" Robin asked. "I don't think so."

"Well then you tell me where they are, Boy Wonder," Bumblebee said angrily, realizing she was on the brink of being accused.

"No," Terra said, walking over to the group, "I will." She held up Bumblebee's stingers.

"My stingers!" Bumblebee identified, relieving Terra of them. "Where were they?"

"Under Beast Boy's mattress."

All eyes turned to the changeling.

He started to back away slightly, hands up and waving frantically. "I swear I didn't do it! I swear it wasn't me!" He looked at each Titan pleadingly. "Robin, you believe me."

There was a pause. Robin's words came out slowly and carefully, but as though someone was admitting to an undeniable truth. "You were caught with the evidence."

Beast Boy moved his eyes. "Star?"

"I wish to," Starfire said, not meeting his eyes.

"Bumblebee?"

"You're always accusing me," Bumblebee said. "I guess just to make no one suspect you."

Beast Boy turned to his crush, where he was sure to find an ally. "Terra?"

Terra, like Starfire, didn't meet Beast Boy's eyes. "This is really tough evidence Beast Boy…."

"But don't you see it? Somebody's setting me up!" He was looking at each Titan again, quickly realizing he was alone.

"I think it's settled." Robin stared determinedly at the floor. "Tomorrow at noon Beast Boy is going on trial for the murder of the deceased Titans."

()TLT()

Robin's face was buried in his pillow. He wasn't crying, but he certainly wasn't smiling. Beast Boy was one of the last people he'd have expected to be responsible for so many murders. It certainly seemed like he'd done it, though. To find the weapon used for the most recent murder clearly in his possession was highly incriminating. Sure, he easily could have been set up, and Robin was dearly hoping so, but until they could find evidence of that, Beast Boy was the prime suspect. Not of his team, Bumblebee was the only one left. Despite any connections they had made, he desperately wanted it to be her. To discover it was one of the people he had actually lived with would torment him for the rest of his life—however short it may be.

()TLT()

Beast Boy was demolishing his room, well aware that it had just been cleaned to perfection an hour earlier. If the killer had planted the stingers in his room without his noticing, who was to say they didn't put the body in there somewhere too? If he were discovered in possession of the body too, he would probably be murdered on the spot. The last thing he needed was more evidence against him—or indeed, a dead body in his room.

It was just into the morning when Beast Boy lay in his bed and shut his eyes, satisfied that there were no dead bodies. After the exhaustion of going through a world-breaking record of investigation of the same area, though, he still wasn't ready for sleep. What was he going to say? One of his best friends just put him on trial for murder. The idea was still sinking in, and it was clouding his already-clouded brain. Terra didn't even stick up for him.

Beast Boy's eyes suddenly shot open. Terra.

()TLT()

Bumblebee was leaning against her wall, examining her stingers. They weren't damaged at all, as far as she could tell, and after looking them over for twenty minutes, she was fairly sure she wasn't mistaken. Still, it was a very close call, and it persuaded her to keep on looking.

So Beast Boy was behind it all. She really shouldn't have been surprised. He was always accusing her when he really was the one behind it. She had had thought she might have been responsible without realizing it, but after finding her stingers in Beast Boy's possession, it clinched his guilt. Besides, for anyone else to so obdurately accuse her of the crimes had to be incriminating in itself. Beast Boy hadn't had an open mind, and had always been certain she was the killer. That had to mean that he knew who the murderer was, which meant that he had to be the one responsible. If he weren't a killer, she would almost feel sorry for him. No one was taking his side in this, even if there was the slightest hope of his innocence, not even his girlfriend. At that moment he would be scheming how to cover for himself, but even a madman could feel abandoned.

()TLT()

Starfire was sitting on her bed, a number of photo albums lying beside her. In her hands, however, was a book of nursery rhymes that she had looked over frequently in the last six days. She had a particular page marked, and it was much more battered than the others, showing it had been flipped to the most. _Six little Indian boys playing with a hive; a bumblebee stung one and then there were five._ The poem was coming true.

Unable to look at the words coming alive any longer, Starfire closed the book and picked up one of her photo albums. On the front cover was a picture of the entire team at the park, the photo taken by one of the passing children. She ran her fingers over Raven and Cyborg, murmuring their names. Her eyes fell upon Beast Boy, and tears came into them. Had he really done it? She really did want to believe he wasn't responsible, but it was so difficult. She flipped through a few more pages and the faces of the dead appeared before her once more. Titans East was smiling happily at her after a crime both teams of Titans had appeared on to investigate. She quickly flipped the page again, and was happy to see the next filled with images of Robin. She smiled and went to the next page where Hot Spot was smiling at her, throwing a ball of fire up and down playfully in his hand. Starfire immediately shut the book. She didn't want to see the dead looking at her when the pain was still far too fresh. How could she face Beast Boy tomorrow with the proposition of him murdering them all? It was going to be a difficult task, but one she apparently was obligated to face.

()TLT()

Terra was crying. She never cried. She wiped her eyes fiercely and sat up on her bed, determined not to cry. The flow of tears refused to cease, however, and she fell back down. She hadn't defended Beast Boy when he needed her most. He was being accused of _murder_, and she had sat back and done nothing. What kind of friend was she?

Terra sat up again. No, this wasn't right to put herself through this! The evidence clearly pointed to him, and any person in their right mind would have acknowledged that he was most likely. She had done nothing another in her position wouldn't have done. Beast Boy clearly was the most likely culprit, and therefore she had every right to speak of how convincing the evidence was.

She wasn't supposed to, though! Terra fell back down. She liked him, and there was no way that funny, kind, stupid Beast Boy would've murdered anyone! He was too gentle to do that! She had been told of the time when he'd become a horrible beast, of course, but he had kept his sanity! He hadn't meant to hurt anyone! And besides, that was over with!

But what if there were aftereffects? Terra was once again up in her bed. What if the chemicals that caused the mutation were now causing Beast Boy to go mad and kill people? He had had no recollection of the things he did in his monstrous form, so now he might have no recollection of killing people! That must be it!

Terra instantly and quickly fell on her bed again. No. Beast Boy was not a murderer, conscious of it or not. He didn't murder anyone. Hurting people and killing them were two different things. He would know if he killed someone.

But if he knew, would he come out and say it?

()TLT()

The killer quietly got up out of bed. It was essential that they not be discovered. There was swift moving about in their room, and they tried to be quiet about removing the body from its hiding spot. After several minutes of attempted silence, the murderer had Hot Spot over their shoulder. They smirked, and inhaled deeply—the smell of death.

They quietly left their room and headed left, carrying Hot Spot delicately up the stairs, as though he might be porcelain. It was a curious job, this business of killing off the Titans, but it was fun. It was enthralling, and the trial tomorrow would indeed be interesting.

When they had reached the top, they met a steel door. Chuckling very quietly to themselves, they turned to their right and to one of the control panels Cyborg had installed throughout the tower. They punched in the numbers 314332 and then whispered, "Titans Tower Lockdown Disengaged."

The female voice of the security system was loud and clear all throughout Titans Tower, and the murderer was well aware they had only seconds to do the job. They quickly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible while being quick. They hurried over to the edge of the roof and threw Hot Spot's body into the ocean. Not even getting a chance to enjoy the thrill, they rushed back inside, entered the pass code again, and murmured, "Titans Tower Lockdown Engaged."

The shouting below was unmistakable. They were congregating. The killer rushed downstairs as fast as they could, needing to join everyone before the Titans noticed they were gone. There was still no time to indulge in the victory. The murderer shrugged it off. They needed to put up the right face. Besides, there would be time for inward gloating as soon as they were back in their room. They could write another paragraph in the letter.

()TLT()

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Robin's steel-toed shoes hit the ground hard, and each step went ringing through the Titans ears. All were present and were gathered in the training room, each forming their own explanation of what had just occurred.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT JUST HAPPENED! THE MURDERER JUST LEFT THE TOWER FOR A FEW MOMENTS, THAT'S WHAT JUST HAPPENED! SOMEONE SITTING IN THIS ROOM KNOWS THE PASS CODE TO THE SECURITY SYSTEM AND IS USING IT TO TRAP US IN HERE SO THAT THEY CAN KILL US!"

Robin's furious gaze was going down the row. "TERRA! WHERE WERE YOU DURING ALL OF THIS? ARE YOU THE KILLER?"

"Robin, don't you yell at me!" Terra said, her voice rising as well as the heat in her face. "I'm just as upset about this as you are! We had a chance to escape and I missed it!" Her fist met her other hand. "I missed it!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, BEAST BOY?" Robin, instead of replying, moved on. "THERE'S ALREADY EVIDENCE ON YOU! WERE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, TOO?"

Beast Boy didn't say anything, merely stared at Robin. In disgust, Robin moved on. "AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, STAR? DID YOU DO IT?" It was exactly as he finished this sentence that Robin realized what had come out of his mouth.

"Robin… please do not yell at me…." Starfire's head was bowed, and her hair conveniently covered her face.

"Starfire… I'm sorry…." Robin sighed and bent down in front of her. He lifted the hair away from her face with his gloved hand and wiped the falling tears from her eyes. "I'm just… upset. We had a chance of life, and I completely missed it."

"You do not think we have a chance of life here?" Starfire asked. "You do not think we might find the culprit and apprehend them?"

Robin stared into her eyes for a moment, and he couldn't find himself to bring out the words. His eyes, however, told it all, and Starfire looked away. Robin didn't do anything for a moment, but then he stood and began pacing again, glancing a bit at Starfire, who still refused to look at him.

"I think we're all very clear on what just happened," Bumblebee said calmly. "We all know that we just missed an opportunity to get out of here. Now what?" Her question was almost a challenge to Robin, though any such hint was very subtle.

Robin sighed again and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. "I don't know. We have no way of finding out what our murderer did in those few seconds, so all I can see that happened is Cyborg's security system woke us up, brought us hope, and shattered our dreams."

"Well," Beast Boy said, "At least we know the tower _can_ be dismarried."

"Disengaged," Terra supplied reflexively.

Starfire yawned, and since Robin was noticing the alien more than usual because she wasn't talking to him, he stopped his pacing. "Look, it's late, or early, however you want to look at it. We've got to get up tomorrow for our trial at noon. We'll just discuss this at that tomorrow, or today, whichever you prefer. Let's all go to bed."

It was noticed that Robin tried to talk to Starfire many times as they left. She did not avoid him, but she gave him the shortest answers anyone had ever heard the vivacious girl say. He gave up when they split ways, and called goodnight to her. She pretended not to hear him. Beast Boy and Terra were walking on opposite sides of the group, uncomfortable still about the earlier event. They glanced at each other occasionally, but had the luck to keep missing the other's eyes; whether it was purposefully or accidentally was unknown. Bumblebee walked in silence, a deeply thoughtful look on her face, as though she was seriously considering something. Each Titan went to their rooms again, and this time none got out of their bed until Starfire rose, slightly later than usual because of the lack of sleep, to make breakfast.

A/N:

You guys know what I have decided? This story is very loosely based on the book. I used the poem and the plotline, but everything else is going to be very different. I'm not sure yet (see how prepared for this fic I am?), but even the order of deaths might be different. At least that way you can't pinpoint the murderer by the order of death. -sigh- I'll think of something.

Oh, a round of applause for my living pensieve (using Harry Potter terminology), May! The girl saves my life. Every fic I write I TRY—I really do—not to tell her everything about the fic and what's going to happen. But I always end up spilling. (Yes, that does mean she knows the murderer and how everything is going to happen. Hate her. It's okay, as long as you clap. xD) It's a good thing I do tell her, though, because she helps me figure out plotlines and stuff. Like the way Terra is going to die. She helped me figure that one out. I may have started the idea, but I would have been staring at a wall for ten hours without nearly as good an explanation if May weren't there to help me. Everyone thank May for her brilliance (and patience with me)! Trust me when I say that listening to my ramble and bad plotlines is a very difficult task because I make no one, hardly even myself, understand what I'm saying. I have taught May to speak Riles, and it's amazing what this girl can do to help me make sense of me. Love yaz, May, and I couldn't do it without you!

BUT NEXT TIME, I WON'T TELL YOU THE PLOTLINE, MAY! That's my new goal in life. xD Ooh, and the next fic (once I complete Time's Second Gateway) is Spiteful Love! You shall agonizingly wait for updates with the rest of the reviewers! MWAHA! … Actually, I won't get past the first chapter without calling you up. xD

Hey, do you guys know what Bumblebee's weapons are called? I just called them stingers for lack of a better word, but I will redo this chapter with the correct terminology if someone has it.

Oh, and Robin would, of course, know how to check if someone was alive or dead. But for the sake of the story, no he doesn't. So mwaha. I am exercising my right as the author to stupefy any particular character(s) as much as I desire.

Another thing: you know that pass code the murderer used to unlock the tower? 314332? If you give me your e-mail address (don't forget the spaces so I can read it!) and you figure out the right code, I will e-mail you and tell you something…. Not the murderer, no. You won't find that out for a while still. Maybe I'll tell you… who's the last to die? Or perhaps I'll just tell you who is dying next and how? I dunno, you tell me your preference. Being the author, I get the final say, but your opinions will be taken into account. So anyway, go and figure it out! That password had significance! But how? Crack the code!

**Eventidespirit-** In actuality, the murderer wasn't revealed, no. It was revealed in the epilogue, however. In the actual story I will not be revealing the murderer, but I'll explain everything in the epilogue, just as Agatha Christie did. I'm thinking that I'm going to wait a really long time before I post the epilogue, however, just so you can formulate your insane theories.

**Luckynut-** No worries, I'm sticking to the same plotline. When I was writing, I just thought up the Beast Boy Monster Theory in my head, and I was like: Oh, I could've used that! It's probably a lot better than the one I picked out anyway…. But no, I won't change it just because someone guesses it. : )

**xox.AnniePotter.xox-** The Cy-cow was used in the episode "Employee of the Month". I just borrowed it from that. If you haven't seen that episode, don't worry about it. It's a minor detail.

**Digital-Dragon-Master-** Whoa… you're like… psychic! Another cookie for the person who doesn't want to be right!

**D-I-WaRrIa-** Hello again! I guess you didn't know this, but this story actually isn't prewritten. I'm trying it… and I don't exactly like it. Deadlines are scary… -runs and hides from evil deadlines- So the rest of my fics will be prewritten, but this one isn't….

Next chapter! Whoa, been so long since I did one of these. Next chappie, BB is going on trial! The Teen Titans Courtroom is now in session, so you'd better be ready to hear some shouting, and a murder right under their noses. Until next time!

Thank you for reading, and if you're taking the time to read the story, take another minute, or even ten seconds, to review your opinion. Arigato goziamasu!

Riles


	6. Starbolt

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_**Five little Titans going in for law;**_

_**One got in Chancery and then there were four.**_

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Beast Boy awoke with the utmost horror as his brain immediately reminded him that he was going on trial. He took care getting ready, not wanting to face the others for breakfast. Things were very awkward and yet tense, and he didn't want to be exposed to that atmosphere just yet.

Another thought registered in his head. Last night the lockdown had been dismarried. The murderer had left the tower for a few seconds, probably committed some heinous act, and then locked the tower again.

A sudden knock on his door startled the changeling. Beast Boy stared at his door for a moment before clearing his throat and saying loudly, "Yes?"

"BB?" Beast Boy froze—Terra. "Hey, they wanted me to come up and make sure you weren't skiving off the trial…."

Beast Boy's body, still refusing to move, only allowed his eyes to wander over to the clock next to his bed. In neon green letters, the time 12:08 shone brightly. He cursed. "I'll be right there."

"All right."

Beast Boy glanced in the mirror once more and made sure he looked decent before heading towards the door, throwing everything in his path to the side. He opened the door, and was surprised to not only see Terra still waiting for him, but to see her wearing a very strange outfit. It was a maroon robe of some kind, one that brushed against the floor whenever she moved, proof it was too long for her. Beast Boy was uneasy with the fact that it reminded him of something worn in a courtroom.

"What are you wearing?" They began walking down the hallway.

"Uh, just a robe we found this morning," Terra said. "I mentioned at breakfast that I'd been in a courtroom before—just a bit of trouble in different cities, before I came here, you know—and Robin asked me to be judge."

"Judge," Beast Boy repeated. It sounded so deadly. "So you're deciding my fate."

Terra didn't answer right away, but she seemed to tense. "If you word it like that."

"How else would you have me look at it?" Beast Boy said dejectedly. "Even you're turned against me."

"Beast Boy, I haven't turned against you," Terra said. "I would never do that."

"You liar," Beast Boy spat suddenly. All the anger he had been building up against Terra's betrayal yesterday came pouring out. "I needed you yesterday! Everyone else thought I murdered Speedy, but you! I thought I would have an ally in you, Terra! You sided with them like I was some dirt that was easily disposed of! You broke my heart, Terra! You broke it again!"

Terra didn't say anything for several moments, making sure Beast Boy was through ranting. "Beast Boy, I'm still here, and I'm still with you. You called me on the spot when everything was pointing at you. I had no time to think of how someone might've set you up. I mean, if there was hard evidence against me and you were asked as soon as you found out if you thought I did it, you would say yes."

"No, I wouldn't, Terra! I wouldn't abandon you! That's what you do when you love someone! You stick with them no matter what!" He was gone.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted at his retreating figure. "BEAST BOY!"

()TLT()

There was a flash of green, and then it was gone. There were hurried footsteps, but they stopped at the door. Robin, Starfire, and Bumblebee looked around in confusion. Beast Boy was sitting in the examination chair, his face furious, arms folded, refusing to look anywhere but the floor. Terra was holding herself up against her knees, breathing heavily, and looking only at Beast Boy. Not quite understanding what had just gone down, the prosecutor stood from his seat and motioned Terra to sit in the seat at the front.

"Let's hurry up and get this thing going," Robin said.

"That anxious to send me away, huh, Robin?" Beast Boy remarked snidely.

Robin stared at him, surprise written all over his face. "That anxious to discover the killer."

"Well, you're looking in the wrong place!"

"Why are you being so defensive about it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because an innocent man is being accused of murder!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We'll see just how innocent you are," Bumblebee murmured in a low voice. Her eyes glazed over, and it was clear that her mind was suddenly elsewhere.

"Friends, please," Starfire spoke at last. "Let us not fight. We must try to get along."

"A little difficult when you're being accused of murder," Beast Boy mumbled.

"A little difficult when you're in the presence of a murderer," Bumblebee muttered.

The two eyed each other as they spoke simultaneously. Both opened their mouths again to retaliate, but Robin intervened.

"Stop it." It was simple, but efficient. Both mouths shut. "Terra, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Terra said dejectedly, already sitting in her chair, spinning slowly.

"Then let's begin," Robin said, stepping towards the accused.

It had taken the Titans the entirety of the morning to rearrange the training room. The breakfast table had been cleared off, and now served as resting place for Robin's notes. Terra's chair was leather and spinning; they had discovered it at the controls to the machines in the room. The others were hard and straight, not too uncomfortable, but certainly not their first choice. Two other tables had been acquired from places unknown and now served the will of Beast Boy and Terra. Presently Beast Boy was trying to use it as a barrier between himself and the serious looking Robin. A dark aura seemed to surround the room as Robin paused before the examination chair, papers from the table clutched tightly in his hand. He cleared his throat, and Terra suddenly stopped spinning.

"Garfield Logan," Robin began, but was immediately cut off.

"My name," the changling interrupted icily, "is Beast Boy."

Robin hesitated for a moment, but then continued as though nothing had happened. "You sit here today, June third, two thousand and five, accused of the murders of Raven Darth, Joto Seether, Garth Lantis, Victor Stone, and Roy Harper. You will be tried this day to discover if such accusations are falsely given." He suddenly glanced up at Terra and then back at his notes. After staring at them for several moments, he set them down on the table and returned before Beast Boy. "What were you doing during the twenty-ninth night of May, when the rest of us were having a party in the main room?"

"I was having a party in the main room," Beast Boy said in monotone, slouching into the seat a bit further.

"Oh? The _whole_ time?"

"Yeah, the _whole_ time."

Robin seemed to pause here, uncertain what to say. "And what of later that night, likely into the early hours of June first? What were you doing during the hours when Hot Spot, or Joto Seether, was murdered?"

"Sleeping."

"Can you prove that?"

"Can you prove I was walking around killing people?"

"There's a dead body as proof."

"But no proof that I killed the dead body."

Robin's face turned sour. "Well, what of the time Aqualad, or Garth Lantis, was murdered?"

"Running down to Cyborg, just like most of you."

Bumblebee's face suddenly turned pale, but she said nothing.

"Did you steal the Clock of Eternity?"

"As if I could get past Cyborg's security system."

Her face went even closer to white.

"Did you kill Cyborg?"

"Robin, you guys should know that I don't have the brains to kill anyone, nor the heart to murder my best friend."

"YOU LIAR!" Bumblebee shouted, and all were surprised to see that she had raised herself up from her seat. "STOP LYING! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! YOU LIAR! YOU MURDERED CYBORG, YOU HEARTLESS—!" Starfire gasped. "STOP LYING! I KNOW YOU DID IT, _GARFIELD_! STOP—!"

"MY NAME—" Beast Boy cut in angrily, "IS BEAST BOY!"

"GARFIELD, GARFIELD, GARFIELD!"

"BEAST BOY!"

"GARFIELD LOGAN! YOUR NAME IS GARFIELD LOGAN, AND THAT'S THE NAME THEY'LL HAVE YOU UNDER WHEN YOU'RE IN PRISON FOR THE MURDER OF FIVE PEOPLE!"

"I WON'T BE IN PRISON, NOT UNDER ANY NAME, AND CERTAINLY NOT UNDER ONE THAT ISN'T MY OWN! MY NAME IS BEAST BOY, NOW GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, KAREN!"

Words were half formed out of Bumblebee's mouth when she realized just what Beast Boy said. "Excuse me?" she croaked.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Apparently Beast Boy wasn't done ranting. "KAREN SUMMERS! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU! MY ACCUSATIONS AREN'T UNFOUNDED, YOU FILTHY MURDERER!"

Bumblebee let out an angry cry and jumped over Robin's table of notes, rushing towards the table that hid her prey, her arms lashing out at any piece of his green scalp she could grasp in her hands. Robin immediately leaped into her path and tackled the angry woman onto the ground, trying to contain her. She was hissing and flaying about in any manner to get away from the Boy Wonder's grip, clawing her way inch by inch over to the changeling, who sat stunned in his chair, only able to watch the mountain of fury edge toward him. Starfire flew over and tried to soothe her friend with comforting words, but Bumblebee seemed to have gone deaf to them. She lashed even harder towards Beast Boy, a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"YOU WANT ME TO BE A MURDERER?" Bumblebee asked in a tone that was very much unlike her own. "COME DOWN HERE AND THEN I WILL BE!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" There was a sudden loud crash and a cry, and the thrashing instantly desisted. "CALM DOWN!"

Terra raised her hands, and the weight-training bag lifted from Bumblebee's hands. Bumblebee looked at them pitifully, and indeed they looked slightly crushed. She glanced at Terra, then at her hands, and then gruffly said, "Get off me." Robin was extremely hesitant, but with a forceful, "NOW!" he stood up. She brushed herself off and went back to her seat without the slightest glance at Beast Boy. She cradled her hands against herself and sat in a bundle; she wasn't looking at the scene, but very clearly listening. Starfire uncertainly joined her friend next to her, looked at the hands that so obstinately held Bumblebee's attention, and then looked at Robin, which he supposed was the okay to continue on. Before he could, however, Beast Boy spoke.

"I may be able to help you figure out who's doing this, though," he said quietly.

The surprise was seen on everyone's face.

"How?" Robin asked.

"Well…" Beast Boy hesitated. "I didn't want to show you, because then the murderer will see it too. But if anything should happen to me, I guess I don't want it to be undiscovered. There's a, um, secret panel. In the elevator. I was just exploring through the tower because I couldn't stay locked up in my room, Robin." He shook his head. "This is so incriminating. But I was flying through the elevator shaft and I found a panel that opens up. It's, well, big enough for any one of us to fit in. Even Cyborg could comfortably fit. That might be a clue."

"Did any of you know about this panel?" Robin turned to the others in the room. When they shook their heads, he bowed his own slightly in concentration. It was lowered for almost a minute before he raised his head, a grim expression on his face. "Not all of us can fit in that elevator shaft. Three of us will go, and the other two will stay here. Beast Boy and I will go, of course, and Bumblebee. You can come too, so long as there are no more attempted murders."

Bumblebee, for the first time in several minutes, raised her head. A deep sadness was filling up her usually very pretty features. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I… don't know what came over me. I just… I just want this thing to end! All of it! I want it to stop! And most of all…" Her voice softened, and the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes fell, "… I want to see Cyborg again."

Her tender moment was rudely interrupted by lack of oxygen as two arms flew around her. "Do not cry, friend Bumblebee," Starfire gently consoled. "It is painful, I know, but you cannot look back on the past. You must only look ahead, to the future."

"And what, am I supposed to forget him?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"No, you will never forget Cyborg," Starfire said. "None of us will. You only may not dwell so that you live in the past and not in the present. I can remember the past, and I have been to the future. I may say then that the present is the one worth living."

Robin gently placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Should we take Terra instead?"

"No," Bumblebee said suddenly, wiping her eyes. "No, I'm going. I want to. I will."

Robin hesitated, but nodded his consent. He motioned for Beast Boy to get up, and the changeling did so with the utmost caution, sparing every second to glance at Bumblebee and ensure she was not going to attack him. She stood, and he flinched, but she turned and headed towards the door, making certain she was the first to leave the room. Beast Boy goaded Robin forward, encouraging all distance between himself and the Wrath from Hell.

Starfire and Terra looked at each other.

"What now?" Starfire asked.

"I've got an idea…" Terra murmured.

()TLT()

Beast Boy transformed into the gorilla he was familiar with and, with an impressive show of strength, pulled back the elevator doors. He returned to his human form and pointed about half a floor down. The source of their journey was almost invisible unless being searched for, for it blended in so well to the surrounding wall. The secret panel wasn't exactly on the ninth or the tenth floor, but rather somewhere in the middle.

"You see?" Beast Boy said, his arm still showing them the incredibly large square panel.

"Now how d'you get in it?" Bumblebee asked. She was just able to see the door, but it was closed, making it slightly more difficult to locate.

"I've done it before. Just watch."

The human transformed into a bird and then stepped forward and fell. Robin and Bumblebee quickly moved to the edge so they could watch the flying bird open the secret panel. He tapped on it with his beak three times, each knock reverberating off the walls. There was a pause where nothing happened, but then the panel slid open to reveal the cubicle beyond. Beast Boy landed inside and transformed back into his human form.

"See? And there's still plenty of room in here," Beast Boy said.

"Room enough for both of us to come down and join you?" Robin asked.

"Well… you could try," Beast Boy said uncertainly.

"Bee," Robin said, looking at her as her wings started flapping.

"Already on it." She lifted Robin up with bruised hands and jumped down the elevator shaft. Not having gone two feet before she stopped however, it was more a thrill and jolt. She held out her arms to get Robin closer, and he jumped in the opening, almost toppling over Beast Boy. He resituated himself, and Bumblebee climbed in after them. She pulled her knees against her, looked down the shaft, and then at the other two crammed next to her. "Well, I guess we can all fit."

"Not exactly comfortably," Robin said, "but it would be a generous amount of space for one killer."

"Now how would this have helped the killer?" Bumblebee asked.

Robin and Beast Boy glanced at each other and then back at her, shaking their heads. Could it have been a temporary hiding place? So far as they could see, it did nothing to help discover the murderer or how any murders actually took place. Beast Boy tried several different knocking combinations at the back of the box to try and find another secret panel beyond it, but they came up with nothing.

"Maybe there's no point to this compartment thingy," Beast Boy suggested after a while. "Maybe Cyborg just built it in to make the tower more interesting."

"I can't see Cyborg doing something so pointless," Robin said.

Beast Boy gave him a disbelieving look. "Dude, _you_ wouldn't do something so pointless. Cyborg would."

There was suddenly a very sharp scream and an explosion.

"STARFIRE!" With his protective nature already kicking into effect, Robin crawled over Bumblebee and jumped up the half a story with immense speed and agility.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy was pouncing after him with the same adroitness as Robin himself.

Bumblebee followed without a word, but her face was white with fear.

The hallways were a blur of color; the yells of Beast Boy were faint and distant. His own footsteps were just sounds, just things happening. Nothing was real. His whole body was numb. All Robin could do was run. He had to run. He had to get to Starfire. She had to be all right. He'd thought that she would be safe with Terra, but she could be hurt. It would be his fault. No, Starfire had to be all right! He couldn't lose her! He couldn't handle losing her yet!

The doors burst open and made an enormous smacking noise as they hit the wall. A mixture of color flew through the doors as the three raced inside, one behind the other, but they immediately were pushed down onto the floor. Bumblebee and Beast Boy struggled to get up, but Robin knew that fragrance anywhere. He held the crying Starfire, inhaling her scent, never more delighted to see her. She was crying, yes, but she was _alive_…. Robin was blinking back tears himself, unable to do anything but hold the fragile girl. He had never experienced something so horrifying. Starfire's life had been threatened once before, but he'd been able to _do_ something then. This time he'd thought he was too late. Such a feeling was so frightening, so terrifying. It was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and held in front of him so that he couldn't miss it. Someone in Heaven liked him, Robin thought, as Starfire cried in his arms.

"TERRA!"

Robin was pulled from his world at Beast Boy's shout. He gently coaxed Starfire up and stood after her, almost thrust up in Beast Boy's haste to get to Terra. Bumblebee stood up, her face still that deathly white, as she watched Beast Boy cradle the unmoving form of Terra next to the judge's chair.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked feebly. "Terra? Terra, get up. Terra, move." He shook her. "C'mon, I need you to get up. Terra, please. Please, please get up. I'm so sorry for everything I said earlier. I'm so sorry! Terra, I didn't mean it! C'mon, wake up! I have to apologize! TERRA, GET UP!" He pulled her close to him and buried his face into her. He was silent except for his sniffles until suddenly he spoke again, only a whisper. "Terra, get up. I… I can't. I can't go on without you. I can't lose you and Raven. When Raven was gone, it felt like my life was over, and then you walked into my room and made it worth living again. Terra, if you leave…" He paused, and then his voice rose to a shout, "… IF YOU LEAVE I'LL HAVE NO REASON LEFT TO LIVE!"

Terra didn't move.

Beast Boy gently laid her down and turned slowly, his face staring at the ground. He jerked it up suddenly to reveal the tears streaming down his face. "YOU!" His icy glare and hateful words were directed towards the Tamaranian princess. "YOU KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU, STARFIRE? YOU'RE A MURDERER, AREN'T YOU?"

Starfire buried her face farther into Robin's shoulder, but he gently forced her to pull away. He looked straight into her emerald green eyes and waited for her to look into his. When she did not, however, he said, "Starfire. Look at me." When this was done, he continued in a very soft tone. "What happened?"

Starfire's body weight suddenly became too heavy for her to carry as she collapsed into Robin's arms, as though he hadn't been supporting her enough before. He picked her up and carried her over to a chair. When she was comfortable, he bent down so he was eyelevel with her and repeated his question.

"I… I did not mean to," Starfire said in a quiet voice, though audible enough for all three to hear. "Terra had told me that she was going to catch her sleep. I did not understand how she could catch her sleep, but when she cuddled up in the chair, I assumed she was trying to find it."

Robin nodded to her encouragingly.

Starfire sniffled and went on. "I had turned around so that I could await your return. After a long while I heard a squeak and thought Terra had given up finding it. When I turned around…" Here Starfire paused, and Robin had to urge her forward with her name. Starfire swallowed and continued. "When I turned around, there was no one in the chair. I looked around, uncertain what had happened to frien—Terra, but I could not see her. I… I did not know what to do, so I thought she might have gone to the room of rests. I looked back at the door again for your return, but she was in front of me."

Beast Boy was still seething, but he seemed calm enough to listen to Starfire's explanation. Bumblebee had neither moved nor changed color, and had any of the others noticed, they might have been rather worried. Robin's face was one of concentration as he tried to remain supportive of Starfire so she could continue while still processing all she was saying.

"She… she tried to hit me." Starfire paused, as though letting this fact sink in to herself more than to anyone else. "I moved away on the impulse and flew into the air. Terra… she tried to hit me again." Starfire's hands flew to the opposite arms in an effort to comfort herself for the information she was about to divulge. "When she could not, she used her powers to summon the bag of demolishing and thrust it at me. I did not dodge this and fell to the floor. When I opened my eyes, she was next to me with the bag of demolishing about to come down on me." Starfire couldn't help herself as she whimpered. "I did not mean to hurt her. It just happened."

"You hit her with a starbolt," Robin finished.

Starfire nodded. "I did not mean to harm her, and I definitely did not mean to… to…"

"TO KILL HER?" Beast Boy had clearly not forgiven Starfire. "OH, I BET YOU DIDN'T! YOU KNOCK OUT BAD GUYS EVERY DAY, BUT YOU JUST _HAPPENED_ TO USE A LITTLE TOO MUCH POWER ON TERRA? YEAH, I BELIEVE THAT STAR!" He turned to Robin. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T SEEM SO INNOCENT NOW, DOES SHE?"

Robin stood up, his eyes blazing, his tone hard. "If that's what Starfire says happened, that's what happened."

"WHY DO YOU BELIEVE EVERYTHING SHE SAYS, AS IF SHE'S NOT CAPABLE OF LYING?"

"You assume that she is."

"TERRA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Starfire would never lie."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"How do you know Terra wouldn't do what Starfire says she did?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW TERRA!"

"AND I KNOW STARFIRE!"

It was the first time in their conversation Robin had raised his voice. His tone had been frozen before, but now he seemed to be fighting back. Beast Boy had been brought to silence.

"I… I suppose she is dead?" It was the first time Bumblebee had spoken since they first heard the scream.

Starfire nodded. "I checked."

"Bumblebee, you believe me." It was a statement that pleaded agreement as the changeling gave the girl a hard stare.

"It… well…" Bumblebee's speech temporarily faltered. She looked at the floor in concentration before raising her head, the look unwavering. "If Terra really is the murderer, then Starfire's story is believable. If Terra wasn't, though, it would seem Starfire had to have killed her."

"Then it really all depends on if you think Terra was the murderer," Robin said.

There was silence, but then Beast Boy suddenly picked Terra up bridal-style. "I'm going to Terra's room. I can't believe this. Starfire murdered her, and that's final. Especially after Aqualad mysteriously dying after accusing her. It's ridiculous how you can still stand by her when so much evidence points to her!"

"She has a good alibi! Terra's death was self-defense on her part!" Robin argued.

"I'm not going to stand for this," Beast Boy snarled. He walked from one end of the room to the other and out the door with silence and Robin's glare behind him.

The uneasy silence stayed behind him as Robin's stare turned to Bumblebee, as though waiting for her to declare allegiance with one of the two.

"I'm going to bed," she said instead, and quietly left the room.

Last Robin's gaze turned to Starfire, his beautiful Starfire. The tears still glistened on her eyes as they did not cease flow, and it made her look even more beautiful in his eyes. He gently raised a gloved hand to wipe them away, and Starfire grasped his hand with hers as he touched her cheek. She held his hand to her skin with her eyes closed, savoring how close he was to her. The only thing separating them was his glove….

"Robin?" Starfire asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"You believe me?"

"Of course." He was surprised she even needed to ask.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Might you remove your glove?"

At his silence, she opened her eyes. He was staring at her, his eyes masked both literally and figuratively. She could usually tell even through his mask what he was feeling, but now it was not so. She suddenly let go of his hand and looked away.

"Forgive me. I did not wish to ask you to do something you do not want to."

Robin still didn't say anything for several seconds, but moments later had touched her cheek again. Starfire jumped at the warmth. She turned to look at him, surprise written all over her face. His green glove was placed in his hand, and he caressed her cheek with his bare hand. Starfire again grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Your hand is so warm."

"I'm always wearing a glove over it. It gets hot."

"Then why do you wear it?"

Robin didn't answer her right away. "I guess… it makes me feel more secure." Starfire's questioning look made him continue. "It makes me feel like I'm invincible, like no one can touch me."

Starfire didn't do anything for a moment, but then she took her right arm and extended it forward until it now touched Robin's cheek. "I can touch you."

Shivers ran down Robin's spine. "And you alone."

"Why?"

Thoughts suddenly raced through Robin's mind. _Tell her! Tell her, you idiot, tell her!_ Then,_ No! She'd hate me! There's no way someone so gorgeous and perfect could ever love me. I'm lucky enough just to be her friend. Don't push it._ But again he argued, _But I have to try… if there's even that small chance she feels anything like I do, it would be worth it._

"Because… I care for you." That was a start, but suddenly he couldn't find any more words. His voice got caught in his throat, and along with it the poetic words of seduction.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?" He cleared his throat hurriedly.

"Might you remove your mask as well?"

Again that veil appeared over his face so that Starfire couldn't read him. After his assent to her previous request, however, Starfire had hopes that he would agree to this one, too. Robin could see that, and despite his every urge to please this girl, a sudden necessity of discretion had come over him.

Robin slowly shook his head, leaning in to her touch. "Another day, Star. Another day."

He could see the disappointment in her face. Her hand fell back to her side, and he longed once again for her touch. She stood up, lowering her hand as she did so that she still grasped his, but her arms were at her side.

"I believe it is time for us to go. Today has made me tired, and I wish to 'turn in' early today."

Robin slowly stood up and nodded. "I'll walk you to your room."

The two walked out of the courtroom and Robin took care in shutting the doors behind them.

"Court adjourned."

()TLT()

Beast Boy walked into the room, an overwhelming sadness flowing through him. He took care in walking over to Terra's bed, pausing next to it. He didn't want to put her down. When she was alive, Beast Boy had longed to hold her. He'd had visions of them sitting in front of a fireplace—or a TV, whichever happened to be available—and falling asleep together. All he had wanted was to be accepted, to be cared for. Now he saw no way either would be happening. Everyone was against him, perhaps with the exception of Bumblebee if he could convince her otherwise. Things didn't seem to be turning out so well.

Finally conceding to the inevitable, Beast Boy set the blonde girl down. He sat down next to her and simply stared at her beautiful face. He'd lost everyone now. Why was he still alive?

No, he knew. He may end up killing himself, especially if the despair he felt now continued, but first he was going to show everyone Starfire was Terra's murderer. He would _not_ let her innocent appearance fool everyone. He was going to prove it some way, somehow.

Beast Boy bent down and kissed Terra's forehead. "Don't worry. I won't let her get away with this."

()TLT()

Starfire released Robin's hand as they reached her door. "This is my room, Robin."

"So it is." He was rather upset she had let go of his hand. It was still ungloved, and he had hoped that would be incentive to keep them locked for eternity.

The door opened and Starfire stepped inside. "I shall see you in the morning then."

"You promise?" Robin asked. He mentally smacked himself. _Of course_ he would see her in the morning. He was being ridiculous.

Starfire giggled slightly, but it was very weak. It was clear she was still emotionally unstable. "I promise."

"Then… goodnight."

"Goodnight, Robin."

The door started to close, but Robin's hand suddenly stopped it.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as it was opened.

Robin's mouth opened, but no words came out. _Kiss her… just kiss her, idiot! You know you want to!_ He argued, _But what if _she _doesn't want to? She isn't ready for this!_

"Robin?" Starfire repeated.

Robin argued with himself for a moment longer, but then backed away several steps so as to prevent any more interruptions. "Goodnight, Starfire."

Slightly confused, Starfire replied, "Goodnight, Robin."

The door shut again. Robin walked away, inwardly berating himself. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

()TLT()

Bumblebee paced her room. This was serious, and she didn't know what to believe. Her fingers irritably tapped against her lips, but she had to keep her entire body moving. With so many deaths, it felt as though she was becoming numb to the pain quicker each time. When Raven was murdered she had been furious, and it had hurt even until the next death. Now it hadn't been an hour and she was immune to the pain. It was frightening.

But that wasn't the reason she was pacing the room, distressing as that was. Was Starfire telling the truth, or did she really murder Terra? Was everything really over? Was it possible that Terra had been behind it all, and that they were all safe now? The four of them had gotten out alive? She wanted to think so, more than anything. She wanted this nightmare to end. Was it really all over?

The only way to find out was to go another twenty-four hours without someone dying. If that could be achieved, they could ensure the murderer was Terra. For now she had no way of getting hard evidence against either Starfire or Terra. Time would tell.

She just hoped she had that much time left.

()TLT()

Robin entered his room. His glove was now back on his hand, and his mask had remained on his face. The Boy Wonder walked over to his bed and sat down, uncertain of what to do. He wasn't tired yet, though there was always the option of forcing himself to lie down. That, however, didn't sound appealing. On the other hand, it would stop that annoying voice in his head from chastising him about not kissing Starfire. Of course he'd _wanted_ to, he just didn't think he should've. Starfire would've taken it the wrong way, or not liked him as he did her. There were so many different bad scenario endings it made his head hurt, and he didn't want to risk any of those coming true.

Robin walked over to his mirror and stared at himself critically. Why _would_ Starfire ever like him? He was this short, gangly kid with an obsessive nature and a frequent bad attitude. That likely wouldn't be on Starfire's list of what she wanted in her ideal guy. How he wanted to be her dream guy, though. He was the type that didn't believe in changing yourself for someone, but there was a dreamer in him. Somehow he knew, however, that Starfire's ideal guy would be a strong Tamaranian, likely with flaming red hair like her own, perfect green eyes to match hers, a strong and handsome complexion, and someone kind like herself. Robin was none of these things. He admired them, loved them, about her. They were exactly the things he wasn't. He had jet black hair, masked eyes, was not strong and handsome, and was a hothead. What could she ever see in him?

Starfire's question had, however, brought up some memories and some wishes. Robin once again removed his gloves and then hesitantly proceeded to removing the mask. It had been so long since he'd seen his own eyes. Seeing them made him feel so vulnerable, and when trying to be someone's knight in shining armor, this was not a good feeling to have. As the mask fell to the floor, Robin looked into the mirror. Crystal blue eyes looked at each other. Robin stared at himself a moment more, and then bent down and hurriedly picked up the mask. He'd almost forgotten what his eyes looked like. Now he'd seen them, they were once again imprinted in his mind, and he wanted his mask back. Once that was securely tied to his head, he proceeded to replace the gloves on his hands. There was the Robin he knew.

_The Robin that CAN'T EVEN KISS A GIRL_, his mind reminded him.

Now it was definitely time for sleep. That voice had to shut up. Robin climbed onto his bed and searched for the blankets, which were scattered over his sleeping spot. He pulled them to the top of the said vicinity and flipped the light switch that was conveniently placed next to the bed. He lay down on it, pulled the blankets over himself, and tried not to feel too much like an idiot as visions of his own dream girl passed before his eyes.

For some reason, she looked extraordinarily like Starfire.

A/N:

I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever! With the end of softball and finals, I was completely swamped. I am partially lucky, however. I was so worried we were going to have a Spanish final. If we did, I'd have died. I don't pay attention in that class. Our Spanish teacher can't keep my attention for five seconds. If I didn't do other things in her class, I would fall asleep. Not my fault they gave me Spanish first period. Stupid scheduler person. Anyone put in her class first period would fall asleep. And they do. Or did. Because guess what, you guys? IT'S SUMMER BREAK! -throws confetti into the air- CONFETTI FOR ALL!

I hoped you liked the chappie. I wrote two pages of it before my life got swamped, and when I returned I was like, "Now why did I write this?" So hopefully this makes sense to everyone. I still have to edit the chapter, so we'll both find out, I guess! But as it is one in the morning, I'll edit it tomorrow. The earlier in the morning I edit, the more mistakes I miss. Don't get me wrong, I'm a night owl all the way, I'm just more awake at, say, four in the afternoon. Then I've been awake for three or four hours. ; )

Does anyone else like manga? Has anyone read Marmalade Boy? Does anyone live in Orlando and would volunteer to give me a ride to Borders? My mother thinks I'm spending too much money on manga and should save my money, so she's stopped taking me to bookstores. -.- It's like a sin. I mean, I do have 53 manga, but I've only spent $490 on manga because there was a sale at Borders two times I went! SO MWAHA! At least I didn't spend $530 on manga…. Not saying that won't change somehow in the immediate future, but…. -rolls eyes innocently-

Next chappie! What do I know? Someone is going to die. Obviously it can't be over because not everyone's dead yet! Just when Bumblebee's hoping it's over, she's proven wrong. So… someone dies. And… I have no other plot bunnies that I can reveal. I know one thing that is going to happen in relation to the death, but it's a secret until next chapter!

Oh, does anyone like Utada? Oh, wow, I'm being random. ANYWAY! ON TO THE REVIEWERS!

**Coolcatjas-** It wasn't a typo, I did it so you couldn't tell the gender of the killer…. xD

**Digital-Dragon-Master-** Maybe you should just stop guessing…. I'll tell you this: You're right on both. And, wild guess in the blue, I'd say you know who's going to die from here on out. It shouldn't be that difficult to figure out really, except _maybe_ the third-to-last and second-to-last… but anyway! TWO cookies for you because you're right for this one and next! Oops, spilled my secret! ; )

**Lazy Yamihawkeye-** Cookie to you, too! Terra died this time around. Guess again and see if you're right!

Hints on the code (314332), to make this incredibly simple: check your phone. Now I'm not sure if I'll tell you something vital, though—it's really easy with that hint.

Thank you everyone for reading! Do me a fav and review okay? Guess who dies next and I'll give you a cookie!

Riles


	7. Trick

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_**Four little Titans going out to sea;**_

_**A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.**_

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Robin awoke with a start. At first he didn't understand why he had woken up. One glance at his clock told him it was much too early for any sane person to be conscious. Then he heard it again: a grinding sound. Robin sat up in his bed and listened. It was continuous now, something incessantly brushing against something else. Robin closed his eyes and listened hard, then moved his body to his left and put his ear against the wall. There! The sound got louder. What was going on?

Robin got out of his bed and slowly crept to the door, trying not to disturb whatever was going on. Could it have been the murderer? No, that couldn't be. Terra had been the murderer, and she was dead. Yes, they'd just decided that some six hours ago. Was it a prank?

As Robin was about to open his door, he heard familiar footsteps. He stopped just before the exit and stealthily moved to the side, listening. Yes, he knew those footsteps, but what was Starfire doing up? At first the idea crossed his mind that she was coming to see him, but then he heard her pass his door and continue onward. Rather confused, Robin waited until he was sure she'd turned the corner next to his room before silently opening the door and taking a few steps to the edge of the hallway. He peered around to see Starfire enter the elevator. The doors shut, and Robin walked next to the walls, staring questioningly at the entrance. What was she doing, getting a midnight snack? She had gone down… maybe she really believed the threat was over and was comfortable walking around at night.

That grinding sound was still going. It seemed to be coming some ways above him. Being on the sixth floor, however, that sound could have been coming from many things. On a sudden impulse, Robin took out an electrodisk and put it on the elevator doors. He stepped back slightly and watched as the electricity completely crashed the door's system, removing its will to remain shut. He opened the doors with ease and looked up in search of the noise.

What first caught his eye was not, surprisingly, the reason for the sound. With a rather large commotion, the doors to the floor above him were forced open, and suddenly the heads of Beast Boy and Bumblebee appeared, also looking up for the source of the noise. It was then that Robin's gaze extended further than the two heads of his fellow teammates and to the reason for the noise above them. Several floors up he could just make out two small objects furiously going back and forth, rubbing against a cord. The cord right next to it seemed to be much thicker than the one the two small objects were chafing against…. There was suddenly a small spark, and likewise was Robin suddenly aware of what was going on. A sense of pure horror sped through him, exactly like one he had felt so few hours ago.

"STARFIRE, NO!" Robin jumped down the shaft after her, everything within him urging him to find a way to get inside the elevator and save her before—

_Snap!_

The cord flew past him, and the elevator suddenly went farther down at an alarming rate. There was a loud crunching noise, bright colors, and Robin was flying up the elevator shaft instead of falling down. He screamed Starfire's name one last time before there was pain, and darkness took over him.

()TLT()

Beast Boy and Bumblebee, who had conveniently had their heads sticking out the elevator doors, had been hit hard in the face with the explosion. They were knocked upwards by the blast just as Robin was, but they hit the seventh floor ceiling with a hard smack and fell down again, unconscious. It was only after Beast Boy had woken from his dreamy wonder and roused Bumblebee that they noticed the noises coming from below.

The two peered down the shaft, half expecting another explosion to blow them into oblivion once more, but were surprised to see a light at the bottom. They mutually flew down the shaft as far as they could, landing on a mountain of concrete four floors down. Neither said a word as they analyzed what they saw. The floor's gateway to the elevator was open, but a shortened amount of light was peering through because there was a pile of debris just outside. From the little light given, they could see Robin picking up the rubble and tossing it unceremoniously aside. The sweat was dripping down his face, and the look of concentration spread over his appearance made Beast Boy and Bumblebee unwilling to say anything.

They watched him in silence for a couple minutes before Bumblebee picked up a fragment of the disaster and flew it up to the fourth floor where she began making a pile. Beast Boy, catching on, also grabbed a piece and moved it to the fourth floor. Robin made no movement to indicate he was even aware of their existence, much less their assistance. He toiled on, and continued piling it up outside the elevator doors. When he started to run out of room, he froze the waste with a freezing disk. Then he would back away and dash forward, kicking it harder than Beast Boy and Bumblebee had ever seen him do, revealing just how furious he was. Then he began piling again.

It was severely worrisome to them that he didn't acknowledge their presence. They helped, but seemed to be looking over at him quite often. He worked tirelessly for hours in silence. The two helped him as much as they could, though they couldn't help but feel they weren't helping at all. He was lost in another world, likely consoling himself with impossible realities. Both of them watched him with pity, and couldn't help but wish he would mumble, speak, or even scream. They just wanted to know that there was some emotion going on behind those masked eyes, and that he hadn't become a moving corpse. They wanted to believe that he was all right, but he wouldn't even speak to lie about that.

There were no clocks nearby, but Beast Boy would have guessed it was nine o'clock when he tired out. He cleared his throat slightly and muttered, "I'm going to bed."

Bumblebee gave him the most scathing look she could muster, and Beast Boy didn't understand it. She, however, refused to look at him afterwards, and so Beast Boy left to find the comfort of his bed. The only place safe at the moment, as it seemed, was in his dreams.

She had been moving things for ten minutes afterwards before the silence got to her. It was just she and Robin, and she desperately wanted to say something to him.

"Robin?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

Still he didn't acknowledge he'd heard her, but Bumblebee got the feeling he was waiting for her to continue.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bumblebee prodded gently.

"No," was the short response. He didn't even look at her, just kept moving things.

"Oh," Bumblebee said. She continued piling the fragments of their sorrow, and two minutes later she said, "If you don't mind me asking, why are we doing this? It should be a good place to keep the debris rather than littering the hallways right?"

Robin's glare was so sharp and piercing, and it surprised Bumblebee so much to be recognized, that she dropped the rock she was holding. Robin's tone was cold and antagonizing. "Because Starfire is under here."

Bumblebee didn't pick up her rock just yet, but rather watched him as he turned back to moving the remains. Again he refused to admit she existed, but rather had focused his entire being into moving each and every piece of rubble. "You… you think she could still be alive, don't you?"

Robin paused here, though still didn't look at her. For the first time, as he stared determinedly at the rocks, Bumblebee saw the pain he was hiding. She saw that he was screaming inside, and that, without a doubt, he wanted to trade places with Starfire. As he spoke, the hard tone that had once been was lost to a hoarse voice. "Of course."

Bumblebee didn't say anything to him when she left a minute later. She had watched him work, but then realized it was hopeless. Somewhere deep inside him, Robin knew there was no way Starfire could still be alive, but his stubbornness refused to accept it. Both sides were driving him on to prove they were right, and he planned on working until his death to move every inch of the debris in order to find Starfire, dead or alive. Despite the fact that she herself believed it impossible, for Robin's sake, Bumblebee hoped he found her alive.

()TLT()

Beast Boy felt himself return to consciousness, but he refused to open his eyes, much less move around. His room was dark, as it had always been with lack of sunlight. The single sources of light in his room were his neon green lava lamp and a similarly colored clock. Still not quite grasping the fact that he was awake when he still felt so exhausted, Beast Boy peeked one eye open. His clock told him three had just passed. This was not particularly uncommon for Beast Boy, but whenever he woke up late in the afternoon, he always felt immensely relaxed. Why not so today?

As though the explosion had just happened again, with a twinge of pain Beast Boy recalled the events of early that morning. He groggily forced himself to sit and soon afterwards to stand. He didn't do anything for a moment, but then one step at a time made his way to the door, only his will pushing him forward. This was so until he reached the elevator shaft, not all that far from his room, where he saw the doors still pushed open. Had he forgotten to close them earlier on, or not done it on purpose? He could not quite recall.

There was movement from below. Beast Boy suddenly felt a little more awake as surprise engulfed his features.

"No way…"

Beast Boy leaned against the wall next to the elevator doors and peered down, his fears confirmed. There stood Robin moving the debris, slower than ever; but even from here Beast Boy could see that his look of determination had not ceased in the slightest. The rubble was now an entire floor less than what it had been, and Beast Boy had a quenching feeling of guilt as he wondered how long Bumblebee had remained to help Robin. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and fell to the ground, looking up at Robin curiously. Robin stopped what he was doing and stared at Beast Boy for several moments, a sort of lost sense about him before carrying on as though he had seen a shadow of something that wasn't there.

Returning to his human form, Beast Boy watched his friend for a moment before quietly pressing, "Robin?"

"Don't even think it," Robin hissed vehemently. He still looked dreary, but his tone was ice. "I swear to God if you utter a single word about it, I'll save the murderer a kill."

Beast Boy stared at his friend in confusion. "Robin, dude, you're not making any sense."

Robin turned on him so swiftly Beast Boy thought the Boy Wonder was going to kill him then and there. "IF YOU SAY SHE'S DEAD, I'LL MURDER YOU!"

Beast Boy backed away in silence. Robin was mad, in any sense of the word: insane, livid, and incredibly reckless. He was running on six hours sleep and was probably pounding himself about her death—or rather, in his mind, her injury—all night. He was out of his mind, and Dr. Beast Boy was prescribing sleep and time as the best medicine. It was, however, unlikely Robin would listen to him.

"So… you've been up all night?" Beast Boy asked just to make sure.

"Yeah," Robin said after a moment, as though deciding whether or not the question was detrimental or not.

"Dude… maybe you should get some sleep." He had to at least try to talk Robin out of this.

"No," Robin said immediately. "I have to get to Starfire."

He tried. He failed. Beast Boy turned around, fully ready to return to his room and try to get some more sleep, but he ran smack into another person.

"Robin, you're being ridiculous," Bumblebee said. "You and I both know what is waiting for you once you find that elevator underneath all of this crap."

"Starfire!" Robin said defensively. "And every moment I waste could be her last breath!"

"Robin, she's already taken her last breath!" Bumblebee's tone was rising.

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

"STARFIRE IS DEAD!"

It was the first time anyone had told him this to his face, and though Robin had clearly been combating that thought all night, he wasn't prepared to hear it voiced aloud. He stared at Bumblebee with a sort of surprised horror on his face before quickly returning to moving rocks. Even his mask wouldn't hide his face now. "She's alive."

"Robin, stop being dense!" Bumblebee said. "It's hard to swallow. Believe me, I know, but you have to give in to the truth! You're wasting your time here, and we need you right now!"

"To do what?"

"To help us discover which of the three of us is the murderer!"

Robin stopped, as though in all his time to think to himself, he had never considered this concept. "The murderer?"

"Yes, the murderer!" Bumblebee snapped. "With Terra _and_ Starfire dead, Starfire's story, whether you believed it or not, is void. The murderer has to be one of the three of us. We need you to help us discover who it is."

Robin seemed to seriously consider this statement. He stood, unmoving for a good half a minute before lack of sleep clouded his mind and he blindly continued moving things. Bumblebee looked at Beast Boy, and the two exchanged a short nod, a silent agreement, before at once tackling Robin to the ground.

"Wha—?" Robin hit the ground filled with confusion. "Both of you? No, get off!"

"Robin, you're going to sleep whether you like it or not!" Bumblebee said. "One way or another, you're going to go unconscious. Do it voluntarily or we'll do it by force."

Robin gave her a hard stare. "You wouldn't dare."

Bumblebee looked at her companion. "Beast Boy?"

The last thing Robin saw was a green gorilla's fist coming dangerously close to his head. As the Boy Wonder's body fell limp into Bumblebee's arms, however, she suddenly had second thoughts.

"Did you just kill him?" Bumblebee asked. It would be the perfect accident.

Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and quickly knelt next to his fallen friend. He leaned down so his ear was on Robin's chest. After a moment he raised it and shook his head. "No, he's still alive. His chest is moving. I doubt he'll be out long, though. I really didn't hit him that hard."

"Then let's get him to his room."

Between the two of them, it was not a difficult journey. The fact that both of them were gifted with flight was a wonderful advantage, though it took some work at first to get Robin in Beast Boy's claws without getting hurt. Once they had that, they flew through the hallways with ease, the only mildly tricky thing being ensuring Beast Boy's wings didn't hit the walls.

The two stepped onto the ground like a shadow before Robin's door. Bumblebee turned and walked backwards, and, as the door opened, helped carry Robin inside. She looked over her shoulder to discover the whereabouts of his bed and quickly moved him over to it. Together, she and Beast Boy carefully placed Robin on the bed. She looked over him once before shaking her head.

"This won't do."

"What won't?"

"Pick him up again."

"But we just put him down!"

"NOW!"

Beast Boy turned into his favored gorilla and picked Robin up bridal-style. Bumblebee quickly took the sheets off the bed and ordered for Robin to be replaced on the bed. Beast Boy, still not understanding the purpose of all of this, complied. Bumblebee flipped out of the sheets and gently placed them on top of Robin. Beast Boy snorted.

"Typical woman."

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked sharply.

"Nothing…"

The two walked towards the door, fought for a moment over who would get out first, and then left, Bumblebee in the lead. She turned at the door and punched in a code. In bright, capital red letters the screen read: Room Locked. Beast Boy looked at her with mounted surprise, but she shrugged and murmured, "Sparky showed me."

Bumblebee walked away without a word. Beast Boy wasn't exactly sure where she was going as he followed her, but he soon recognized the familiar route to the elevator shaft. As they walked towards the opening on Robin's floor, she walked down without a moment's hesitation. Beast Boy stopped at the edge. Was she leading him into some kind of trap? With him out of the way and Robin unconscious, it would be an easy job.

A jolt of inspiration swept through Beast Boy as he suddenly understood. That was it! And she had even used him to knock Robin out! Once he was out of the way, she could easily murder Robin and then be through with them all! Bumblebee really _was_ the murderer! He'd known it all along!

"Well?"

Beast Boy jumped several feet in the air to discover that she was suddenly flying in front of him with an impatient look on her face.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Coming… where?"

"Down here, of course."

"Down… the shaft?"

"Yeah."

"Where it's dark?"

"Yeah."

"And creepy?"

"Yeah."

"And I could easily be killed?"

"Oh, is that where you're going with this?"

"I know what you're planning!" Beast Boy said, taking several steps backward. "I've got your plan all figured out!"

"What plan?" Bumblebee said, landing on the floor at the edge of the elevator doors.

"You're going to kill me and then Robin, because he's unconscious! He'd be easy to murder!"

Bumblebee stared at him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I know it's you! I've always been so sure of it, and you've kept me around so you don't look suspicious! If I died, everyone would know it was you! But now I know your secret, and I've got the proof!"

"What proof?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was saying whatever came to him, but now that he thought about it, he had no real evidence. "You… you hid your stingers under my bed to make everyone think it was me."

"You're crazy. I was freaking out when I lost those things. I was _defenseless_ against a _killer_."

"But it wouldn't have been that worrisome if you _were_ the killer, now would it?"

Bumblebee shook her head. "You've got nothing but suspicion on me."

"But I know your strategy!"

"For all we know, Robin could be pretending to be unconscious and really waiting to kill us both. Who's to say?"

"I am," Beast Boy said defiantly. Bumblebee raised her eyebrows at him and titled her head slightly, clearly waiting for an explanation. "It isn't Robin. Starfire was just murdered. Maybe he's gone completely insane and wanted to kill the rest of us so he and Starfire could live together alone, but there's no way he'd kill her. No matter how insane Robin got, he wouldn't kill Starfire."

Bumblebee leaned against the wall and smiled. "Insane as that is, and impossible as it is, I can see some truth in it. That's why I don't think it's Robin."

"Yeah, I know," Beast Boy said grumpily. "You think it's me. But I think it's you, so we're even!"

"Nope," Bumblebee said, and her smile drained from her face. A look of sadness and yet confusion replaced it as her gaze dropped to the floor. "You're wrong."

"You… don't think it's me?" Beast Boy asked, surprised.

"No," Bumblebee said slowly, and then left it at that.

"So, what, you think it's a ghost?" Beast Boy laughed slightly, trying to understand the girl.

"No," Bumblebee said in the same way. She lifted her gaze to meet Beast Boy, and he was surprised to find nothing short of guilt in her eyes. "I think it's me."

"_What?_"

"I don't know how," Bumblebee said as her eyes resumed examining the floor, "and I don't know why, but somehow I think I'm to blame. When Speedy died it was with _my_ stingers. I don't let those things out of my sight, and I'm a light sleeper. For someone to have taken them off me in the night is highly unlikely. Therefore that leaves me with one simple conclusion: I'm the murderer. I've no idea how it was possible, or how I could have done it. I only just started working on this theory and getting it into my head. All I know is that is has to be me."

"It could be me…" Beast Boy said suddenly. Bumblebee looked up at him in surprise. He sighed and tried to explain. "There's this… _thing_ inside of me. It's a monster. I almost hurt Raven when I was in this form. I… I can't remember anything I do. There are flashes of things sometimes, but I can never really understand them because they're moments in my memory that have been blocked out. I haven't had any flashes, but then again, Cyborg gave me something that was supposed to control this beast. Maybe it expired and I'm doing it, just the medicine still has some effect over me so I don't get those flashes of things I've done."

Bumblebee seemed almost relieved to hear this. Beast Boy didn't fail to notice. "You're happy."

"Well… honestly? Kind of." Bumblebee avoided looking directly at him. "I… I don't want to believe it's me. And quite honestly, you have something that's much more logical than me. It's really making me feel a lot better, to think that I'm not behind it."

"And it makes you feel better that you're in the presence of a murderer who can't control himself?"

"Well, no," Bumblebee said, and had she been able to back up without falling, she would have. "But you don't know it's you, right?"

Beast Boy paused before saying, "Right…"

"Is there any way Robin could've done it?" Bumblebee asked. Beast Boy looked at her sharply. "I mean, maybe it was accidental. With Starfire, I mean. But maybe he killed the others on purpose. You're a part of his team. You tell me if that's possible."

"Robin wouldn't kill off his team," Beast Boy said flatly, "and that's all there is to it."

"Yes, but couldn't you say that about everyone before this?"

"But Robin is different."

"How?"

"He's the leader."

"I'm the leader."

"Then I guess I really am doing it."

Beast Boy suddenly had a light bulb go off in his head. He started shaking quite suddenly, and Bumblebee stared at him fearfully for several moments. Beast Boy leaned against the wall, still shaking, and Bumblebee cautiously made her way over to him.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy could barely manage to shake his head. No, it wasn't possible! There was no way! If, even in any maddened condition Robin wouldn't kill Starfire, there was no way, even in his other form, that Beast Boy would kill Terra! He wouldn't do it! No matter what form or condition he was in, Beast Boy would _not_ kill Terra!

"Talk to me, Beast Boy," Bumblebee ordered, concerned at his paling face. She suddenly become even more concerned as color returned, but he turned an alarming shade of red.

"I didn't do it."

Bumblebee stepped back slightly, surprised at how hard and uncompromising his tone sounded. "Just a minute ago you seemed sure that—"

"I know what I said," Beast Boy snapped coldly, "and now I'm telling you I didn't do it."

Bumblebee stared at him. "What's up with you?"

"I didn't kill Terra."

The realization suddenly dawned on Bumblebee. "Oh. I see."

"It was you." Beast Boy raised a shaky finger at her. "You did it!"

"Don't point that finger at me! Last time you pointed it at Starfire and now look where she is!"

That not only silenced Beast Boy, but it lowered his hand as well. After a moment he rediscovered his voice. "You did it. You're the only one who didn't have someone to lose from this."

"Are you blind?" Bumblebee asked, but her eyes had suddenly frozen over, as though she were purposefully blocking all emotion from radiating from them. "You think I teased Sparky for nothing?"

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked. "You liked Cyborg?"

Bumblebee's hand found its way to her forehead in exasperation. "How dense can you get?"

"No you didn't," Beast Boy said. "I would've noticed. You're just saying that so you have a cover-up."

"You were too busy plotting against Robin and Starfire to notice," Bumblebee said, waving off his excuse. "Sparky and I spent a lot of time together arguing over turbonic detonators and the like."

"Aha!" Beast Boy said, backing away. He had stopped shaking now, and was only unsteady in his thoughts. "You always argued! That means you hated each other!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bumblebee snapped. "You and Raven argued all the time!"

Beast Boy froze. She knew he liked Raven? "How did you know about that?"

"Anyone with half a brain knew about that," Bumblebee said, knowing exactly to what he referred. "Even Terra knew about that!"

Beast Boy couldn't move. His entire body had frozen over. In a rather weak voice he asked, "Terra knew?"

"Of course she did," Bumblebee said. "Everyone knew. The only thing people didn't know was whether you were going to go with Raven or Terra. They had bets going on, you know."

"They were betting…?" Beast Boy asked, and he suddenly found his strength as his face burned red. "They were betting about my love life?"

"What? You guys were betting about whether Robin or Starfire would tell the other they liked them first."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It wasn't me!"

"And that changes everything."

"OF COURSE IT DOES! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Bumblebee shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"At least I'm not some fantasizing, dreamy girl who couldn't tell the guy she liked she liked him!" Ha! He had her there. He'd told Terra he liked her.

Bumblebee turned away from him and was a half a step into the shaft when she said, "At least I'm not some playboy who lost _both_ the girls he loved."

She was gone. She walked down the shaft right after that, and it infuriated Beast Boy. He wanted to say something to her and teach her a lesson about back mouthing _Beast Boy_—only he didn't know what to say.

Fuming, Beast Boy turned around stomped down the hallway, now _convinced_ she was the killer. Anyone who was going to talk that way about anyone had to be a killer!

Beast Boy found himself suddenly standing in front of Robin's door. He sat down next to the door, underneath the control pad that showed the room as unlocked, and buried his head into his knees.

And suddenly, he was back on his feet again. Unlocked? Bumblebee had locked it! Robin was running around the tower! He really was the murderer! Beast Boy turned around, fully expecting the Boy Wonder to come crashing down and brutally murder him—

To his relief, he survived. Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and immediately raced down the hallway to the elevator shaft and stopped just in front of it. He peered down it, still in his cat-like form, and searched for Robin moving boulders. He tried to peer through the darkness to find Robin's form, but it wasn't there. Bumblebee, however, was sitting silently in the dark, and Beast Boy growled fiercely at her to get her attention. He then proceeded to run away, sporadically deciding it wasn't worth his time to tell her. At least now she knew something was wrong so she could be semi-prepared if Robin dared to strike. Beast Boy flew down the stairs flights at a time to get to the lower floor, bursting into the training room in a blur of green. Robin wasn't beating the crap out of anything in there either…. Where _was_ he?

Bumblebee ran in the room just as Beast Boy was trying to leave it, and they collided. Both of them, Beast Boy now a human, sat up and rubbed their heads.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked irritably. "I leave you for five minutes and you're already in trouble! Typical male. Always needing a woman to save you."

"Shut up for a minute, would ya? Robin's not in his room! It was unlocked, and I don't know where he is!"

This hit Bumblebee very hard. She looked around them, as though ensuring he wasn't nearby, ready to spring a surprise attack. "Do you think he's trying to surprise us and kill us?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy said, "but we have to find him!"

"Don't split up," Bumblebee said. "We'll be easier targets alone."

"But together we're impossible to miss!"

"But we fight better together," Bumblebee pointed out. Beast Boy finally conceded to her point, muttering something about the stubbornness of women. "Now, we'll start off just by going through each floor. We'll search every room and every hiding place. We can't miss him."

By the time they were done with the bottom floor, Beast Boy was already quite aggravated with her plan. He'd done enough tear-ups of this tower, and he was not excited to begin another. He, however, began the first floor with her without any complaints. They needed to find Robin. Was he really going to try and kill them? Was he really responsible? The thought still hadn't sunk in yet because Beast Boy realized it would be a tough pill to swallow. His trusted friend and leader, a murderer? It was almost impossible to think about.

"Fourth floor," Bumblebee said as they climbed the staircase. "What rooms?"

"Evidence room, secret-storage-that-isn't-all-that-secret, two unused guest bedrooms, Starfire's room—"

Both of them stopped instantaneously and looked at each other. "Starfire's room."

Again, as one, the two were up the final step and racing through the hallways, colors a blur and their footsteps dull to their ears. They turned several corners and toppled over the pile of rubble, hope filling through them as Starfire's door came into view. They had the misfortune of running into the door, however, and both of them hit the floor with a rather obnoxious noise.

"What?" Bumblebee asked. "Why didn't it open?"

Beast Boy stood and looked at the control panel next to Starfire's door. He pushed a few buttons with a slight air of uncertainty before sighing. "It's been locked from the inside."

"ROBIN!" Bumblebee banged mercilessly on the door. "OPEN UP THE DOOR NOW!"

There was movement inside, but no verbal response.

"If he's set apart like this, how will we know if he's dead or not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you going to kill him?" Bumblebee asked.

"No," Beast Boy said, uncertain of what she was getting at.

"And I know I'm not going to kill him, so I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"What if he committed suicide?"

Bumblebee glanced at him. "Is he the type to kill himself?"

Beast Boy stared hard in concentration at nothing as he thought. "Oh, crap. ROBIN, OPEN UP! ROBIN! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I'm not talking to you two," Robin said shortly. "I've got nothing to say."

"WHAT D'YOU MEAN YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO SAY?" Bumblebee asked in irritation.

"Exactly what I said."

"YELL AT ME! PUMMEL ME INTO NOTHING! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No," Robin said snidely, and they could hear him so clearly it was obvious he was next to the door. "You might knock me out again. After all, what're friends for?"

"What about Starfire?" Bumblebee said in normal tones, preying upon Robin's sole weakness. "Are you just going to leave her down there?"

Robin didn't answer for a moment. "I thought you thought she was dead."

"That doesn't affect what you believe, does it?"

Again Robin didn't immediately respond, but after several moments the door opened to reveal the Boy Wonder holding a book closely to him. It was a very uncharacteristic sight. It reminded Bumblebee of a schoolboy who was often picked upon because he had glasses—or in this case, cheap hair gel—and held everything he had close to him. After a moment's hesitation, Robin held out his arms to show them a book they recalled seeing once before on the floor of Starfire's room. She had been deathly afraid of it.

"I bought this for her," Robin said, "before all of this. We went shopping and she saw it in a children's store. She loved it, so I bought it for her. Now she's died by it."

Both Beast Boy and Bumblebee understood the assertion Robin was making to Starfire's death. Beast Boy took the book from Robin's hands as Bumblebee enclosed him in a hug, not knowing how to comfort a guy. She patted him uncertainly on the back, and though she knew she probably wasn't doing anything, Robin still hugged her tightly anyway.

There was the flipping of pages, a cleared throat, and suddenly words read aloud.

"_Ten little Indians went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Indians stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Indians traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Indians were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Indians playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Indians going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Indians going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Indians walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Indians sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Indian left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._"

Robin had released Bumblebee by now as the poem suddenly meant so much more to him. It saddened him, but it also infuriated him. "They're killing us. Someone is killing us all off by this stupid, stupid poem! And you know what? I bet they think it's funny."

There was silence.

"I bet they think it's absolutely hilarious. Here we are, sitting _ducks_ to their scheme, not able to do a single thing about it. And I bet they're enjoying every minute of it. They've got this whole thing very well planned out; it's obvious. Somehow, it's like they're controlling our every move to make it fit into the poem. Raven choked, Hot Spot 'overslept', Aqualad said he wanted to stay in Devon, Cyborg was… sliced up."

This brought a very sickened look upon Bumblebee's face more than anyone else's.

"Speedy was stung with Bumblebee's stingers, Terra played judge, and Starfire… was innocent. I don't know how she played into all this, but a red herring? She was tricked into something… and whatever it was caused her death. Now there're three of us and three lines left in the poem. The murderer still has three deaths to carry out." He looked at the two of them. "But that also means they're willing to sacrifice themselves, and for a children's poem? This is all insane."

"What were the last three lines?" Bumblebee asked. Beast Boy repeated them. "A big bear hugged one… that sounds an awful like Beast Boy."

Beast Boy could only shake his head. "I didn't kill Terra."

While Robin didn't quite understand this, Bumblebee slowly nodded. "And then frizzled up in the sun? Could that mean we'll get outside?"

"One can only hope," Robin murmured.

"And then the last will hang himself," Bumblebee said. "I guess the murderer will commit suicide when all this is over."

"Must be," Beast Boy said. He looked at the two across from him and sighed. "It would be a lot easier if one of you just came out and admitted to being the murderer."

"We could all say that," Robin said, eyeing Bumblebee and Beast Boy, "but we have no proof."

"We could hold another trial." There was the glimmer of a smile on Bumblebee's lips.

"Oh no…" Beast Boy said, holding each syllable long and hard. "I'm not going through _that_ again!"

"Only joking," Bumblebee said.

Joking? Beast Boy almost laughed. He hadn't joked around in a long time. "Heh, and to think I'd almost forgotten those existed."

"You?" Robin asked, surprised. "Not a chance."

"Yeah, I was the best joke-teller, wasn't I?" Beast Boy asked, puffing out his chest a little.

"Yeah, as long as you were only trying to make yourself laugh," Robin said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, suddenly looking at Robin petulantly. "That was so not funny!"

"Better than you normally do," Bumblebee murmured, and she and Robin exchanged grins.

"How would you know? You never listened to my jokes!"

"Did I have to? Sparky was always—" She suddenly stopped speaking, and the once care-free conversation came to an abrupt halt. She searched nervously for something to say, but words failed her.

"Listen…" Robin said uncertainly, "there're only three of us left now. There has to be something we can do to try and stop this madness."

"Sleep in the same room?" Beast Boy suggested.

"And make us easier targets?" Bumblebee asked.

"Maybe we just won't sleep then," Robin said. "We'll all stay in the same room, but no one sleeps."

"I vote the training room," Beast Boy said, raising his hand in the air. "Food."

"I second that," Bumblebee said, though refrained from raising her hand.

Robin hesitated before his remark. "Do you think we could just bring the food up to another room?"

"What room did you have in mind?" Bumblebee asked tentatively.

"This one," Robin said. "I wouldn't have minded some more time browsing through Starfire's room before you two started yelling at the door."

"What exactly were you going to be browsing through…?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously before getting smacked upside the head.

"Keep your mind clean," Robin said disgustedly.

"All right, it's settled," Bumblebee said. "We'll grab all the food we can carry and bring it up here. Sound good?"

With both boys' approval, the three headed downstairs and raided their pathetic "kitchen" clean of food in one trip. Robin avidly reminded them that this meant they had to rationalize, but he wasn't sure Beast Boy was listening as the changeling unceremoniously stuffed his green face.

Stepping into Starfire's room felt like stepping into a tombstone. It was a memory of that which was forever lost, and it gave Robin the largest urge to start moving debris again. He dumped his food and drinks in a pile next to the bed and immediately resumed his discovery of the room. When they had been searching before he had discovered so many things about her, and yet it still seemed there was much more. With slightly disgruntled looks from Beast Boy and Bumblebee, Robin took out Starfire's Tamaranian transmissions and tried to bargain with Galfore into letting him watch the transmissions. When he told Galfore Starfire was dead, Robin felt like he was dealing with it all over again. To hear the words so bluntly said, and from his own mouth…

He had to tell a small white lie so Galfore would let him see what lay in the transmissions. It didn't hurt too much to tell them that he was Starfire's fiancé, and it wasn't that big a lie anyway, was it? In time he probably would have been… probably….

Some horrible things awaited Robin as he watched each and every one of the many transmissions from Tamaran. Starfire's home planet had been at war with some group of people called the Forgusklans. Tamaran had been losing—badly—until Galfore had begun listening to a small boy with immense intelligence. Ryand'r, he was called, and by the way Galfore spoke, he was apparently someone Starfire had been close to. Three-quarters of the way through the tapes, and three in the morning, showed the end of the war—a victory for Tamaran thanks to the advice of Ryand'r to the Grand Ruler Galfore—and Beast Boy asleep. Bumblebee watched both boys closely, neither more than the other, as though she were quite certain Beast Boy was faking it, and wasn't going to let him spring up on her and kill her.

The rest of the transmissions were minor things—at least, minor to Robin. Tamaran had a hard time getting back after the war, which had apparently killed many Tamaranians. Galfore mentioned one in particular that Robin didn't know, a Toriand'r, which, by the sound of it, had been a dear friend of Starfire's. Later transmissions showed that Tamaran was finding its feet again and Starfire was not to worry, that things were already getting back to normal. "Tamaranians are very capable of handling change." In one of the last ones, however, Robin was surprised to recognize a foreign word. In a transmission back to Tamaran, Starfire must have described her encounter with Val-Yor, because Galfore was enraged that anyone dared call the Princess of Tamaran a "troq". Many death threats were enclosed with this transmission, and a promise of bodyguards if Starfire so desired. By the last transmission, however, Starfire seemed to have successfully convinced Galfore that she was fine and did not need anyone guard her, for she was quite capable of it herself.

By the time Robin was finished going through every single transmission, it was five-thirty and Bumblebee had failed in her battle against the seductive sleep. Robin took out one of Starfire's photo albums, too immersed, or so he believed, to sleep. He lay down on the floor and opened to the first page. A picture of the five of them, taken by a kind passerby, showed them all smiling happily at the camera. Robin gently traced Starfire's face with his finger. He had been strong today. The others thought he was accepting things, that he was getting over it, but he wasn't. Inside, he was screaming. Every mention of Starfire's name made his insides burn, and every moment in this room was eating him away, yet he couldn't leave. It devoured his flesh and yet enticed it at the same time. Something was here that Robin wanted, and though it pained him more than anything in the world to be in this room, it also gave him the happiest feeling he could get under the circumstances. It was a blessing and curse to be reminded of Starfire and her bubbly innocence. To think of the days they had shared together gave him such joy and such sorrow he could never put it into words. It made him think of the days when they walked in the park together, hand-in-hand if no one was looking; when they went shopping, and Starfire's face glowed with every new thing her eyes discovered; when they sat before the TV long after the others had gone to bed (or so he thought) and fell asleep with her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. Such memories were the best he had, and yet at the same time the worst in the world.

Robin buried his head into his arms after one page of the album, after one picture of her, after one reminder that his beautiful Starfire was gone. He was asleep ten minutes later, Starfire's face stained forever with Robin's heartbroken tears.

A/N:

Aw, I'm so _sad_! I love Starfire! She's my favorite character, and it's always such fun to write her. And now I can't anymore… I'm gonna cry. -sniffle- It's so sad to lose her. I must say, though, I have a feeling many of you are ready to maul me. I got several reviews mad about the lack of fluff between Robin and Starfire, and how they had better confess their love to each other before either of them died. o.o Should I be running?

But really, you all should be… well, somewhat happy. I stayed up until four in the morning two nights ago just so I could finish this chapter. I just couldn't stop writing. : ) And then I just got finished editing it, so later today (being technical, as it's 12:17 and I'm waiting for Inuyasha and FMA to come on) I'll reply to reviews and post! Isn't that exciting?

Oh, and guys, really, _thank you_ for reviewing. You have no idea how much that means to me. Jeez, I'm going to get sappy on you… but really, it _does_. It makes me feel so happy the day after I post a chapter and I open my mailbox with ten reviews. It's so exciting, just to hear what you all are going to say! And some of you are too smart for your own good. : ) You all should be writing this fic. I'm so simple-minded. When you all figure out how it was done, you're going to think that your theories were much cleverer (and let me tell you: they are) than what actually happened and you're going to be disappointed. I warn you here and now. I just hope you'll forgive me.

But you guys have no idea how HILARIOUS it is to see all these elaborate theories and they're totally wrong. And then people review and they're _positive_ it's so-and-so and they give me the greatest reasons why. And then I just laugh because they're giving me all the fake clues I purposefully put in there to throw you off. Then there are some of you who are just the smartest people on this planet and give me clues I didn't even realize I put in there, directing you towards certain people as the murderer. Some of you are really quite ingenious.

My reviewers!

**scathac's warrior-** THANK YOU! I tried to do some research to find out everyone's names, but if I couldn't find them, I obviously made their names up. I couldn't find Bumblebee's, so I assumed no one had given her a name. It's corrected. : ) And I'm not really a BB/Ter fan, I'm BB/Rae, but I'm sure my readers don't believe me by now.

**Digital-Dragon-Master-** : ) Truly you are an intelligent one.

**SocialButterfli-** Well, if it isn't my favorite TT author! Hello: ) In the epilogue, yes, I will be explaining everything. _But I'm going to wait an incredibly long time after I've finished it to post it, just to keep you all in suspense and to give you more time to put together your impossible theories. : )_ Isn't that fun?

**TAS14-** 1) No, 1 it does not have any letters. How, then, do you think my little phone hint works? 2) I very much aware I made those last names up. Were there any real last names of the people given? If so, I am not aware of them. 3) It does indeed suggest they get out. Hmm… I wonder how I'm going to work that out…. -shrug- I'll cross that bridge when I come to it! 4) Can Raven leave her body if she's dead? Oh, you're suggesting she _isn't_ dead! See? You people need to write this fic. You're all so much smarter than me. -pouts at her stupidity-

**xKazuko-** Yes, that Utada! I like her. : ) And you should keep making theories. Then you should tell them to me! I enjoy getting worked up about how close some people are getting to the truth, and then laughing at those who are way off track. : )

Next chappie, what's going on…? Hm. I actually don't know anything yet, so this update won't be nearly so quickly. I know how I'm going to end it, though. You know how I always end with everyone sleeping, or going to his or her room, or something along those lines? Well because when the next person dies you only have two people left, no one will be sleeping. In the final official chapter (meaning excluding the epilogue) the hunt begins. But that's not the chapter I'm supposed to be telling you about, is it…? Hm. Well, since I don't really know anything about what I'm going to do yet, you're out of luck. Sorry!

Guess who dies next, and tell me who you think the murderer is! (That means review!) Thanks for reading!

Riles


	8. Crush

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_**Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;**_

_**A big bear hugged one and then there were two.**_

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

They yawned and rolled over in bed. They didn't want to get up yet. They had, in recent days, trained their body to deal with a few hours of sleep, and even to wake them up after so many. It was annoying.

A list of annoying things pleasantly decided to pop into their head. Among them was the fact that _twice_ had the mini model T's failed to be discovered. It had been so easy to slip it in the elevator, and then they hadn't even dug far enough to discover it. It suddenly made the murderer wonder why they bothered in the first place. To make it more interesting? Perhaps. The thrill, they decided, was why they troubled themselves to make it so. Things had to be perfect. This was, after all, the perfect set of murders. Perfection and excitement were all they required for their last deed to society. The removal of the Teen Titans was, after all, just what the doctor ordered.

They tried to go back to sleep, but found they could not. They quietly got up and crept out of the room, stretching a bit. Might as well cause some mischief with these unexplainable insomniac tendencies. As an idea sprang to mind, the murder crept through the hallways and jumped down the flights of stairs. The Titans must have thought their frights were almost over, with so few of them left. They clearly had no idea what was in store for them upon their wakening.

()TLT()

What awoke Bumblebee that morning was not Beast Boy mumbling in his sleep. It wasn't the fact that the changeling was almost on top of her because he had clearly been moving around in the night. It wasn't even the fact that the drool coming out from his mouth was about to touch her. Beast Boy had nothing to do with her arousing.

What woke Bumblebee up was the smell. Something smelled of the dead, like several rotting corpses had been placed only a few feet away from her. Shoving Beast Boy off of her, where he kindly continued his slumber, Bumblebee sat up. Her vision blurred slightly as she realized she sat up too quickly, but she then looked towards Starfire's closet. Something of the Tamaranian's must be emitting a very foul stench. She walked over to it, on the farthest side of the room, and opened the doors that led inside. She searched with her nose for a few moments before deciding the stench was not coming from there. She shut the doors uncertainly and turned around, searching for the reason her nose was so upset.

Her scream was what awoke the others.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, very suddenly alert.

"Who died?" Beast Boy asked groggily, rubbing his eyes as he managed to see Bumblebee's horror-stricken face.

Bumblebee couldn't speak for a moment, but she managed a word. "E-everyone."

"What?" the boys asked her in confusion before following her gaze. Boys do not typically scream, but now was an exception for the changeling. Beast Boy emitted the most high-pitched sound he could muster, falling backwards off the bed and physically refusing to get up, terrified to see such a vision again. Robin's mouth went open, and his face went deathly white, but not a sound uttered from his lips. None of the three, after Beast Boy's fall, could move. They were as frozen as the seven before them, their blood as still as those who they saw.

They were there. All of the dead seven, each and every corpse, lay propped up against the wall, some staring at the living three. At the corner of the room lay a pile of ashes—clearly symbolic for Raven's burned body. Whether it really was the psychic or not they could only guess. Next to her was Hot Spot, who was as black as ever without his flame. Aqualad lay beside his friend, his hair a matted mix of black and red, head having rolled forward and now facing the floor. Beside Aqualad was a mechanical arm, and next to that another one identical to it, and next to that a motorized leg, and then another one just like it, and finally a head with electric blue eyes staring at no one in particular, blood scattered everywhere underneath and in between. The electric shock had changed Cyborg's eyes as well as splitting apart his body. Speedy looked nothing less than dead with a vague shock about him, his mouth slightly apart but his eyes determinedly shut. Terra's head lay ever so slightly upon the last person's shoulder, but her eyes were open wide, slightly covered by strands of blonde hair that refused to lift from her face. Her head barely lay upon Starfire's charred shoulder. The small weight from Terra was carefully placed upon Starfire, for any more looked as though it would make her shoulder crumble. Had bright green eyes not been staring so blankly from their sockets, it would be unrecognizable as Starfire, or indeed a human being. All of her hair had been burned, and part of the skin had been taken off from the explosion, what was left being a black color that looked like the slightest touch would make it fall apart. Starfire's Tamaranian blood had partially salvaged her body, but had not been able to spare her life.

"I… we… have… leave," Bumblebee murmured, her eyes never leaving those frightening ones of Cyborg.

Beast Boy, who by this point had peered over the bed, stared unceasingly at Terra, speech clearly having been removed from his brain.

Robin, who had just had a night of remembering his lost love, was speechless. The green eyes that used to hold so much light and sparkle were now cold and dead. It was he who tore his eyes away from Starfire's, unable to look at what she had now become, and swiftly made his way to the door. Bumblebee was next to turn away and follow him, leaving the door open behind her for Beast Boy. Beast Boy stared at Terra for a moment longer, and then ducked behind the bed again. It was too risky to run to the door. They all had become zombies from the netherworld and were going to kill him as soon as he got near them. But then if he stayed here they would surround him and kill him anyway. Beast Boy shut his eyes tight, knowing by memory where the door was from his position, and ran.

To his relief, he made it out alive and without hitting anything or anyone. Moments outside the exit, however, he hit the wall across from the door. He heard a door slam behind him, and he slowly turned to see Bumblebee and Robin, each leaning against a wall on opposite sides of the door. Robin's face had not yet resumed its regular color, and Bumblebee's mouth was still open, as though she were still screaming. None of the three said anything for several minutes, each unable to erase the images that were now permanently transcribed into their minds. Their friends and teammates were dead, their corpses lying upon Starfire's floor.

And someone thought it was funny.

"Let's get out of here," Robin whispered, recalling his own words. "This place reeks of the dead."

The others followed his lead without a word, and several minutes later found themselves in the training room, which was still disguised as a courtroom. They had ignored the lab space as they passed it, unsurprised that it had been broken into. They refused to even look inside for fear that another horror awaited them should they peer into the death room. As they walked into the training room, Robin sat down with a heavy sigh in the chair he had used during the trial. Bumblebee sat in the same seat she had during the ordeal, which left Beast Boy to sit between them—in Starfire's seat. He sat down with caution, as though uncertain what would happen if he did so. No one spoke for a moment, each inundating in his or her own thoughts.

"It's sad," Beast Boy said suddenly, and he gave a pitiful laugh. "We just resurrected Terra such a short time ago, and now she's gone from us again."

Bumblebee gave a small nod, her thoughts now turning to the statement at hand. "You put such work into it, too."

"Raven did," Robin said. "She searched through all of her spell casting books to find the cure, and what she did find was risky. We weren't sure it would work." He laughed slightly. "I remember Beast Boy put up such a fit when Raven was doing it."

"I didn't want to Terra to get hurt!" Beast Boy objected. "If one thing was done wrong, she would've died. We weren't even sure it was the right cure, and if it weren't, she would've paid the ultimate price. It was very risky to try it."

Robin was smiling at memories. "You said that if we hurt a hair on her head, you'd murder us all."

Robin's smile suddenly vanished, and he and Bumblebee turned to look at the changeling.

"Hey, don't gimme that," Beast Boy said, putting up his hands and waving them. "I wouldn't've really done that; I was over exaggerating. It was just to try and give you incentive not to hurt her."

"We were her friends too," Robin said offensively. "We wouldn't have hurt her."

Beast Boy opened his mouth and hesitated before his response. "I just… didn't want her hurt."

Robin sighed and buried his head in his hands, which were resting on his knees. "I don't think any of us have to worry about that now."

Bumblebee slumped in her chair until her neck was lying on the top of the chair. "I can still see it."

Beast Boy looked at her. "See what?"

"Him." Neither of the two said a word. "His eyes. They were blue. Blue was always his color. He'd have liked that."

"I think you fail to mention to the major factor." Robin looked up at her. "All of him was there. The _pieces_. Someone broke into the lab and unearthed the elevator. That was a lot to do in one night. In…" Robin glanced at the clock, "… six hours."

"Dude, how late were you up?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"As opposed to you? We were supposed to stay up all night, remember?" Robin criticized.

Beast Boy's face turned guilty, and he muttered, "Yeah, but you fell asleep too…."

There was another silence, and it was Robin's turn to break it. "Could you even recognize her?"

No one answered for a moment, but then Bumblebee said, "Her eyes."

"Yes," Robin agreed. "It was, perhaps, the only recognizable bit of her. And yet her eyes betrayed her. They made her unrecognizable to me at the same time as allowing me to see who she was."

Beast Boy looked at him in confusion while Bumblebee nodded her head. For Beast Boy's benefit, Robin continued. "Starfire was always so compassionate and happy. She made you smile, and _want_ to be around her. You know how fast we got out of that room. Her eyes, which usually shine and give off such a radiance, were frozen and dull, their light extinguished." Robin shook his head. "That was not the Starfire I knew."

"I wonder…" Bumblebee murmured. "I wonder why they did it."

Both boys looked at her.

"I mean, what was the point?"

"Just to scare us, I suppose. Does a murderer need any other reason?" Beast Boy paused. "You know, now that I think about it, I bet Robin was right. You think it's funny. Deep down you're laughing your head off watching us in such pain. But I bet you've grown unattached to us all, so you're acting pained. I'll bet—"

Bumblebee stood up, her eyes raging and her voice cold. "The next time you want to accuse me of murder, do it long after I just saw my dead crush's corpse."

The two boys watched her storm out of the room. Robin shook his head and returned it to his hands. "You're an idiot."

"What?" Beast Boy said. "She did it just for kicks! I know she did!"

"And what if it's not her?" Robin looked up at him. "What if it's me?"

"I don't think it's you."

"Well, thinking isn't something you do often. It's quite possible that you're wrong."

"Dude, now is _not_ the time to be insulting my intelligence!"

"Now is also _not_ the time to be accusing Bumblebee of murder. She just saw Cyborg's body again, in _pieces_, if you've forgotten, and she's very touchy. We all are. To see the ones we loved dead before our eyes is not something you easily get over."

"I know that, but she needs to get down to business! We need to solve this case and just kill her!"

"Now you're sounding like a murderer." Robin's face was replaced in his hands. "Beast Boy, she's a woman. They think differently, and they need more time to adjust to something like this." He paused. "_I_ need more time to adjust to this."

"Well, I do too, but I don't want to do it with a murderer on the loose!"

Robin nodded. "Point taken. But right now the murderer is probably too busy laughing themselves sick over our misery to kill anyone else just yet."

Beast Boy didn't say anything for several moments. Suddenly he looked as though he was about to start on another topic when he shut his mouth again. He hesitated, but then spoke. "Robin, I've been meaning to ask you… what do you think cut the cord?"

Robin's eyes shot open, but he didn't lift his head. "The elevator."

"Yeah."

Robin paused, thinking, and then shook his head. "I don't know."

"Whatever they were, they were small. And it has to be 'they' because it had to rub against two different things, right? Something small… that's all I know. It was too dark to tell anything about them besides their size."

"Well, that leaves just about half the items in the tower."

"We've got to be able to limit it down somehow, though," Beast Boy said. I mean… they were round, right? Sort of… now I can't remember."

"No, I don't think they were round," Robin said. "They weren't any definitive shape, but definitely the same thing, whatever they were." He sighed. "At this rate, we're all going to die."

"Don't start talking like that," Beast Boy warned. "We'll get out of here alive—somehow."

"I wish I had your optimism," Robin said. He smiled bitterly. "Right now I really don't care."

"You don't care if you get out of here alive?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

Robin shook his head. "If the killer were to come up on me now, I doubt I would even put up a fight."

Beast Boy stared at his friend for a moment, and then smacked Robin as hard as he could upside the head. Robin fell from his seat and looked up in surprise at Beast Boy. "Now get up," Beast Boy ordered. "Get up and hit me."

"What are you doing?" Robin said.

"Get up!" Beast Boy repeated. "Hit me! I just hit you; now hit me! I know Starfire's death is hard, but so is Terra and Raven's. If I had the chance to escape alive, though, I'd still take it. They would've wanted me to live, even though they died. Starfire would want you to survive and be happy. Now get up and _hit me_!"

Robin stood up uncertainly for a moment, staring at Beast Boy as though trying to understand him. He didn't do anything for several moments, gathering his thoughts. Then he suddenly smiled, and Robin suddenly brought his fist up—but Beast Boy was too quick. He jumped backwards, standing on the back of his chair on two legs while trying to keep his balance. Robin swung at him again and he jumped backwards, Robin on his heels. The two began sparring, as soon as Robin landing a blow, Beast Boy flying right back at him. Though the Boy Wonder was a better martial artist, Beast Boy's animal instincts made him an impressive fighter.

Through the crashes and pants that two created, they seemed to understand each other. Beast Boy had helped Robin to whatever extent. No matter what happened, Robin would _not_ allow himself to be murdered. It's what the killer wanted: another victim. He would _not_ become one.

Beast Boy promised himself as well. For Terra and for Raven, he would not die at the hands of the one who brought about the end of his friends. Somehow, one way or another, he would _survive_. He would get out of this place alive, and he would live. He may never love again—after all, how could he with the perfect women already dead?—but he would go on living. Maybe he wouldn't fight crime anymore, just live a normal life, but one way or another, for them, he would survive.

The doors suddenly opened, and Bumblebee burst into the room. She stared in surprise at the scene for a moment, and then, as if just realizing what to do, she rushed over and pulled them apart. The two desisted their fight without a struggle and merely looked at one another, a hint of a smile on each boy's face. Bumblebee stared at them in confusion before finally demanding an explanation.

"_What_ is going on here?"

Neither answered her for a moment, but Beast Boy suddenly spoke. "What does it look like? Just a little friendly competition."

Bumblebee looked at Robin in disbelief, as though expecting a more thorough explanation. He merely nodded. "Yeah, that about sums it up. Just getting a few things straight."

Beast Boy nodded solemnly. "Just clearing a few things up."

Bumblebee looked from one to the other, a look of anger appearing on her face. "Why don't you speak Woman?"

"Oh, Bumblebee," Beast Boy said, turning to her, "I'm sorry for calling you a murderer earlier. It was really bad timing. I hope you'll forgive me."

She stared, mouth agape at the changeling as Beast Boy winked at Robin. "What brought about this change in heart?"

"Oh, I still think you did it," Beast Boy said, "but I could have worked it out better. So forgive me." He glanced at Robin again. "Now I've evened out the score."

Robin nodded. "Sounds right."

Bumblebee again looked from one to the other, a look of desperation coming over her. "_What_ is going _on_ here?"

"Nothing," Robin said. "I don't think anything is going on here. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Nah," Beast Boy agreed. "Nothing important."

"But you two were just—"

"Training," Robin answered. "We haven't in so long. By the time we get out of here—_alive_—we'll be really out of shape."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yep. Good thing we got in this little training session, huh?"

"Very good. So I'll see you around? I think I'll go grab some food—" He suddenly paused, "—in Starfire's room."

"I'll go with you," Beast Boy offered after a moment. "Can't have you going through her lingerie drawer, now can we?"

"I will too." Bumblebee, who finally understood something they were talking about, stepped in. "I'm not staying here alone. It would be incredibly stupid. From now on, we all need to stick together or the one left alone could get murdered."

"You could've been murdered just now then," Beast Boy pointed out. "I mean, either one of us could've come up with excuses to leave the room."

"No, I couldn't've," Bumblebee said with quite a bit of certainty.

"What makes you so confident?" Robin asked skeptically.

Bumblebee laughed. "It would truly be an idiot who would attack an infuriated woman. They would get their heads bitten off, literally or not."

Beast Boy and Robin glanced at each other.

"Let's go to Starfire's room."

Up the stairs they traveled in silence, though not exactly an uncomfortable one. None of the three really had any idea of what to say, and even if they had, they would have been unsure if they should speak. After such an awkward situation, though to the boys, a nevertheless funny one, silence seemed rather appropriate. Bumblebee led the way into Starfire's room, quickly hurrying to the other side without glancing either way. Robin followed suit, but Beast Boy paused at the door and glanced on either side of him. His head fell to the floor, eyes closed in sorrow, and continued forward.

"Here," Bumblebee said, picking up the few bags of chips and sodas that were left. "This is all we've got." She handed the items out to them so they were distributed evenly. Her next words were whispered, a horror behind them as she stared determinedly at the floor. "Let's get out of here."

Robin opened his mouth, but shook his head. "There's something I have to do first."

He set down the food and drinks he had been given on Starfire's bed and slowly turned to face the bodies leaning against the wall. His eyes trailed down the line of each passed friend before reaching the end where Starfire's tattered remains lay. Robin walked over to her and knelt in front of her, staring at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. With a mere glance at the others, they left the room. He returned his gaze back to Starfire, and it took all of his self-control to block the tears from his eyes.

"Hey there," he murmured. "It's, ah, nice to see you again. One last time." He bent his head to the floor. "I wish I could've said goodbye." He gave a hollow laugh. "It's funny. Of all the time I've had to listen to you, to talk to you, I don't think I've ever wanted to have a conversation with you more. I want to hear your voice again so much. I want you to tell me things are going to be all right. I need you, Starfire. Picturing what my life is going to be like without you… it really doesn't seem like living."

He leaned backwards and looked at her. "But Beast Boy said you'd want me to live. I guess he'd be right. But what about what _I_ want? Am I being selfish by wanting to die? Is that wrong of me? Heaven, hell, whatever is after this, won't I see you there? Isn't even hell better than Earth as long as you're there?" He laughed slightly again. "But I suppose you'd be in heaven and I'd be in hell. With all that I've done, I doubt God could forgive me. And then there's you… without a doubt God's favorite angel. You'll have to tell me what heaven's like, okay?"

Robin tentatively leaned forward and hesitated, staring into her eyes for a moment. They were the same color, but so dull, and so absent of her usual sparkle. Where had her beautiful soul gone? All that remained was the charred vessel her soul had used to move about in. Her body brought such pain to Robin, and yet there was the slightest bit of happiness somewhere mixed amidst his ache. He had so many memories with this girl, and no matter what, he would hold on to every recollection of her he could. She was his soul mate; there would be no other. After all, how could there? Who else could capture Starfire's innocence and purity, her fierceness and determination? No one. There was only one Starfire, and that was all there could ever be. Robin gently kissed her lips, but quickly pulled away. Part of her charred skin had begun to crumble at such a simple touch. Robin sighed and turned away, returning to the bed and picking up the food and drinks he had left there. That was no longer his Starfire, and he was wasting time talking to a corpse. He quickly made his way to the door without looking left or right. It was time he got out of there.

The hallway outside was empty. Robin looked around in surprise. Where had Bumblebee and Beast Boy gotten off to? They couldn't have gone too far, could they? Just how long had Robin been in there?

"Hello?" Robin called. Only his echo answered him. Again, he tried louder. "Hello!"

This didn't sound good. Robin dropped the food and drinks once more and traveled down the right, calling his comrade's names. He didn't like the way this was turning out. The two had just disappeared into thin air. He hadn't heard any struggle of any kind, so they couldn't have gotten into a fight and tried to kill each other. What, then, had become of his friends?

"Bumblebee? Beast Boy! ANSWER ME!"

Ten minutes later it was just aggravating. What kind of trick were these two trying to pull? If one of them died, he'd at least like to find their body and be on the alert! What had happened to them? Why wouldn't they _answer_ him? So many things could've happened, but how many in the span of two minutes? What on earth was going on?

"NO!" A scream suddenly pierced through the silence. Robin recognized the voice instantly as Bumblebee's, but where had it come from? With its reverberation off the walls, it was impossible to locate. Robin suddenly began racing through the hallways, glancing each way to see if Bumblebee was beyond the door.

"STOP IT!" As Robin reached the stairs, the sound seemed to become louder. He quickly jumped down the space in between the stairways and landed with cat-like reflexes on the bottom. He raced through the hallway and towards the training room. That was the most likely place to find her!

"Let… go…" He heard her murmuring in the room just before him, and then a then a clatter and silence. He dashed into the training room and searched desperately around for Bumblebee. A dark figure lay at the front of the room, unmoving across the floor. Robin ran to the form he easily recognized as Bumblebee and bent down next to her.

Her body seemed much thinner than it had before. He touched her gently near her stomach, where she seemed so frail, but pulled back sharply. Her rib cage was completely broken apart, and he didn't need to check twice to know she was dead. Robin stood up and backed away slightly, jumping slightly from a crunch under his feet. He looked down to see broken glass—a miniature model of Titan's Tower that had been at the feasting party so many nights ago. Robin turned hastily around. So Beast Boy did it. He had so fervently blamed the dark-skinned girl, but he had been behind it all along. What had the poem said? A bear hug or something? He should've known from the start that Beast Boy was responsible for all of this!

It was at this moment that the lights in the tower decided to flicker and go out. The dim emergency lights flashed on, and what was left to illuminate the room did not put Robin at ease. He turned around in circles, looking for the green changeling. He'd heard Bumblebee's last words, so Beast Boy had to be in there somewhere!

There was a sudden crash, loud enough that it echoed throughout every wall of the tower. Robin looked up at the ceiling. Beast Boy had somehow already escaped from the room. What a clever little beast. Robin would find him and kill him before Beast Boy could make his last kill.

The clock struck twelve, and the chiming of the clock bells rang throughout the tower as a death warrant was sent abroad.

"Ready or not, Beast Boy," Robin murmured, "here I come."

A/N:

I'm so mad right now. You have no idea. This is probably the shortest—or at least, one of the shortest—chapters I've written in this entire story. And I'm so mad. I want to write more, but SOME PEOPLE ARE BAD AT INSPIRING. So I'm just updating this as it is. It's been finished for quite some time, I just haven't been satisfied with it. And I'm still not, but I just read over it and I don't know what to do. So here it is, in all it's crappiness, TLT Chapter 8!

I had the craziest experience when I was writing this, though. You see, I went on this trip to Atlanta, and five minutes before we got in the car, I went searching for this chapter so I could print what I had done and work on it in the car. The problem was that five pages were missing. So I was very agitated and obstinately refused to write anything until I'd stripped down my computer and found it (because I did remember saving it). Well, I left Thursday morning (at a rather unearthly hour) and returned Saturday night (JUST IN TIME TO SEE STRANDED! WOOT!). It wasn't until that Monday night that I found it. I had saved it under the wrong name. x.x

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS! You know all of you that read "A Date for A Debt"? Well I was thinking during my 16 hours on the road of what to do about that fic and I had inspiration for the sequel (which shall be creatively called "A Debt for A Date")! Bwaha! I can't remember at this present moment in time what my inspiration was, but I know I had it! -goes to look- Oh yes! I think I had Spiteful Love on the brain a bit when I thought this up, because it has that same ring to it. Anywayz, like any sequel where in the original Robin and Starfire get together, now they're having problems! Wahoo! But you all may eagerly expect the return of Red X and Robert. Ooh, do I have plans for those two…. -giggles maniacally at her own fiendish schemes- Bwaha! And I even had another inspiration for a fic! It shall be called "Tamaranian Delinquent", and I may write it soon…. I don't know…. But in it, Starfire gets into a bit of trouble… hence "Delinquent"…. Hmm… any thoughts on such little information?

My dearest, loveliest reviewers!

**Solodancer-** What on earth makes you think I'm mad at you? O.o And as for the "He went and…" stuff, the entire poem says he. Yet Raven and Starfire have died. It's just written as the original TLI poem was.

**Kerr McKinnon-** Good guess, but it's actually one of the Titans that were there in the beginning.

**Coolcatjas-** I told you my explanation wasn't very good! Your reasoning is very clever, though, and so I commend you for it. However, it is unlikely that Robin and Starfire are the only ones to have heard the poem before. It is a rather common poem among certain things, and a murderer would likely hear tell of it, it being of murder. I'd be careful about your assumptions. It's what's making so many of you fail to see the truth, resulting in such strange theories. Hilarious theories, but strange nevertheless.

**xKazuko-** All technicalities, they didn't find Raven's body either. But I suppose I just killed your theory, didn't I? Every single body was there, except for Raven's, which was burned at the beginning. Such fun, is it not? And as for your Aqualad theory, if his future self killed his past self, that would also destroy his future self…. He would have to kill his past self last and then he would die.

**Raven-Fieryblack-** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR THE STAR/ROB PAIR? DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON'T SUPPORT IT, OR YOU DON'T CARE? WHAT _DO_ YOU SUPPORT, THEN? **_ARE YOU A RAE/ROB SHIPPER?_** AM I GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU? HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR THE STAR/ROB PAIRING? IT'S THE ONLY SURE THING OUT THERE! I JUST SAW STRANDED AND MY FAITH IS REDOUBLED! HOW, IF YOU HAVE SEEN THAT (AND EVEN IF YOU HAVE NOT), CAN YOU NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR THAT PAIRING? -GLARE OF DEATH- Anywayz, about my Rileyandrews account, I THINK I fixed that. It just may go to my spam folder… crap, I gotta change that…. Remind me in your review! I'll TRY not to KILL YOU in the meantime….

**White-foxx-** I will leave you to your theories, but your death order is completely wrong.

**xox.Annie Potter.xox-** After this I'm finishing up an Inuyasha fic (finally, but it's time travel, so it's difficult) and then I begin work on "Spiteful Love" (I still haven't come up with a better name!) In case you've forgotten, that's the one where Robin and Beast Boy are trying to win over both Raven and Starfire. Because they're idiots. : D

**SocialButterfli-** o.o … I love you too? xD

**Digital-Dragon-Master-** What do I say to you? Oh, whatever do I say? After our pretty little conversation, the only thing left to say is coming up in the epilogue. In the meantime, however, simply enjoy how things turn out! And try not to get too bored being almost omniscient, okay: )

**Mirage992-** You just reviewed on chapter 4 with questions, but I figured I'd answer them here anyway. 1) If I told you that it would spoil everything! You have to use your imagination and guess. 2) I will tell you everything in the epilogue. Reading the Author's Notes helps sometimes. ; )

**Mirage992-** You have quite a lot of information on dearest Terra there. Whether you're right or wrong—whether that is correct information or false clues—you'll have to wait 'til the epilogue to find out!

**Citrus02honey-** Beast Boy used to be an actor? You learn new things every day…. And just for clarification purposes, they really did check to make sure Terra was dead. Starfire did it, like everyone else. Oh, and about your Hot Spot theory, clever. Very clever. You're all much smarter than I am, and that alone should answer your unsaid question as to whether or not it was correct.

**TAS14-** I sent you an e-mail already at the address on your account bio. Unless you put spaces in it in your review, however, I can't see it. Go look for yourself. Then in this review tell me again and I'll send you the e-mail. Again. Congrats on discovering the code!

Next chappie! Oh, should I even tell? It's quite obvious. The hunt is on. It's either kill or be killed, is it not? The only question is… who will be left? Or, really, one might wonder, can either of them murder their former teammate and close friend? Ah, read and you shall find out!

Thanks a mil for reading you guys! I love reading reviews too, so don't forget to, okay? -points at button- Push it. Now.

Riles


	9. Frizz

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

Chapter Dedication: Raven-Fieryblack and Nightlark

Undedication: May. She's not even reading this anymore. xD THIS IS WHY I SHOULDN'T TELL HER WHAT HAPPENS!

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_**Two little Titans sitting in the sun;**_

_**One got frizzled up and then there was one.**_

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

Movement—darkness—another crash. He was leaving a trail. Beast Boy switched animals with every passing second, a new creature to fit the obstacle ahead. He became a cheetah to run the halls, a monkey to climb the walls. He was running.

Bumblebee was dead. Her scream made it an obvious fact. He had also realized that Robin would be after him, trying to kill him next. It was a part of a story that had yet to be written, but an ending so predictable everyone knew what was coming. One of them was going die tonight. The only reason anyone finished the story was because of a simple, unanswered question: who?

Beast Boy ran. Robin was coming.

()TLT()

There was another crash. Yes! He was getting closer! But why was Beast Boy running? Wasn't he eager to kill Robin, just like he had everyone else? Didn't he want to finish the job? So many questions, but none could be answered until he caught up with the changeling. Was Beast Boy afraid that he wouldn't be able to take Robin down without his little cheap tricks? He had used them on everyone else, after all. If he could murder eight people—seven, since he didn't murder Terra, which all made perfect sense now—in cold blood, couldn't he manage to kill Robin too? Even if it was head-to-head, should that be any different? He was clearly insane, so such a maniacal mindset should give him a maniacal strength as well.

There was even the part of Robin that didn't want to kill Beast Boy—another advantage for the changeling. There was the part of Robin that didn't want to believe it; couldn't—wouldn't—and yet did. He knew he didn't do it, so that left Beast Boy to be the murderer. But it was _Beast Boy_, his former teammate and good friend. Could Robin really end Beast Boy's life? There were only so many people Robin had had the desire to kill. The murderer of his friends had been one of them, but could he live with himself if he became just as bad as Beast Boy—a murderer himself?

There was another crash. Oh, yes, he was definitely getting close.

()TLT()

Beast Boy ran into the large room, grabbed a ball, and jumped into the darkness. It was a substantial room of immense proportions just under the roof. Inside was a basketball court where the boys sometimes disappeared to when they were under stress. Playing each other in this room had once been a source of relief. Now it was going to be someone's tomb.

The lights were still off. Beast Boy was in the shadows. In the silence he was now consumed in, he could hear Robin's footsteps against the stairs, and—though perhaps it was just his imagination—he would go so far as to say he could hear the Boy Wonder's heavy breathing. Beast Boy looked around him, unable to see anything through his eyes, though picturing the room with his mind. So this was where the final showdown was to begin.

()TLT()

Robin paused before the room. It was the boys' favorite basketball court. Would he be hiding in here? There was suddenly the sound of a basketball hitting the hard floor. Robin mentally prepared himself. He was here.

Stepping into the darkness, though not all too far, Robin left the door open behind him. The hallway's emergency lights were the only illumination into the room at the moment, and because of the unexplained power outage, it was all there would be. Robin made sure he was standing where the light illuminated him, however, as he wanted to talk to Beast Boy. It would make the murderer feel more comfortable knowing that he could see his prey, but his prey couldn't see his predator.

"Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Robin." The changeling's voice echoed in the frozen room, making it impossible to decipher just where he was.

Robin bit his lip slightly, hating the cold tone Beast Boy's voice had taken on. "She's dead."

"I know."

"So it's just you and me."

"So it is."

Robin paused here. When he next spoke, his voice cracked. "Why Starfire?"

"Why any of them?"

The Boy Wonder nodded. "But she was so innocent."

"Weren't they all?"

"You know what I mean." Robin's tone turned flat with annoyance.

"It surprises me you still have a heart."

"After it's been broken so much over the past week? It surprises me too."

"So why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Follow you up here? It's got to end sometime."

In the darkness, Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I guess it does."

"I'll never understand you."

"For running? There's a lot to understand there."

"I sense sarcasm, but I don't see why."

"Then for a brilliant murderer, you're pretty stupid."

Robin paused. "I guess killing you does make me a murderer."

"And killing you will make me one too."

Robin didn't say anything for a moment, but then suddenly began laughing. It wasn't his usual laugh, when he was happy and enjoying himself, but almost maniacal, and very uncharacteristic of him.

"What's so funny?"

Robin calmed his laughter to answer the question. "It's funny, but I don't want to kill you."

"The same here."

"After all, you're my teammate, and an awesome friend. Would I even be able to kill you?"

"I've been wondering that too over the past few days. Would I be able to kill who was left? And now seeing that it's you… I'm asking myself again. And honestly? I don't know."

"I suppose neither of us do."

"Then it'll be a surprise, I guess."

"To see who comes out on top."

"Will they be able to do it?"

There was a pause. "Wanna find out?"

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice," Beast Boy said. "But if I kill you, how will I get out of here?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the security code."

"As if I changed it."

Robin looked confused. "But Cyborg couldn't work it."

"I guess he went stupid then, didn't he?"

Robin shook his head. "So are you going to tell me how it happened?"

"You want me to theorize? I don't even want to know how the mind of a killer works."

"Can't even fathom your own?"

"Stop insulting my intelligence, Robin!"

"I wasn't insulting you, I was trying to understand. But I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore, huh? So let's just get this over with." Robin moved away from the doorway and was immediately enveloped by darkness. He flipped the light switch in hopes of temporarily stunning Beast Boy, but he had forgotten they wouldn't work. At least his eyes were getting used the darkness. He searched the room for Beast Boy, looking everywhere for the changeling. Where could he be hiding? In this room of nothing but a basketball court, a cart of balls, and several benches, there were few places to disguise oneself. Then again, he could have been standing in the middle of the room, not hiding at all.

"See me yet?" His voice still echoed, but because of his change of position, Robin felt like he was able to distinguish it more. It was definitely on the far side of the room. That just left half of the area to search.

Robin didn't answer immediately, and wasn't planning on it so as not to be discovered. Realizing, however, that his voice would echo too, he said, "Not yet."

There was a pause where somewhere in the darkness Beast Boy smirked. "I see you."

Robin was suddenly hit viciously on the head, and he crashed to the ground. He swiftly rolled away and did a back flip so he was on his feet again. Slightly disoriented now, he sensed more than saw fists flying towards him. He lifted his hands to block the oncoming attacks, backing up as he did so.

"Can we do this forever?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Unlikely," Robin said, "but I'm not going to die."

"Then it should make for a great match!" Beast Boy suddenly desisted his attack as he jumped up into the air and into darkness through which Robin couldn't see. He stared determinedly up into the endless night, trying to distinguish where Beast Boy had disappeared.

Suddenly hearing something directly behind him, he turned around with a swift kick and hit his attacker. There was a clatter that Robin didn't understand, but he sensed another fist coming at him. The two began a fistfight, neither better than the other. Apparently Beast Boy had been doing some serious training in martial arts recently, for he was better than Robin remembered.

And then suddenly with a swift punch Robin fell to the floor. He jumped away quickly, but Beast Boy didn't pursue him. He tried to see, but between the two attacks, he had glimpsed the open door too much, which ruined his vision with every glance. For several moments nothing happened, but then he was hit on the back of the head again, and the fight resumed where it had left off.

"So," Beast Boy said, "you think you can win?"

"I know I can," Robin said. "I know I will."

"Well, I don't plan on dying."

"Lots of things happen you don't plan," Robin said, kneeing Beast Boy in the stomach. "That's why you've got to be prepared for anything!"

Robin suddenly held the advantage, and he took it. He hurt Beast Boy in any way he could, knowing that if he hesitated for a moment, Beast Boy would flee or return the favor, neither of which sounded appealing. But as soon as Beast Boy's name entered his mind, he stopped in mid-kick. This was _Beast Boy_, his friend, and he was trying to beat him to death. Could Robin sink any lower?

Suddenly Beast Boy vanished as he became a fly and flew away. Robin glared at the darkness, not knowing where the changeling had gone, and mentally kicking himself at the same time. Beast Boy was a _murderer_, the killer of seven people; and if Robin didn't kill him, he would become the murderer of eight. And suddenly something he'd said before returned to his mind.

"Is it all worth it?" he asked.

The changeling must have returned to his human form somewhere because there was an answer to his question. "I don't know, is it?"

"For a children's poem," Robin continued. "Killing for a children's poem. I suppose there was a point for all this death?"

"You expect me to know?"

Robin closed his eyes for a moment in despair. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"You ready to give up yet? It'd make this a lot easier."

"You expect me to just give up and die?" Robin sensed Beast Boy's coming presence. "I can't." He smirked, the darkness suddenly giving way to his eyes. "Starfire would want me to live."

Swinging his foot up, Robin made to kick Beast Boy in the face. Beast Boy, however, anticipated this and grabbed Robin's foot a split second before contact.

"Terra would want me to live too."

Beast Boy flipped Robin over, and the Boy Wonder fell onto the ground. Expecting his quick escape once again, Beast Boy transformed into a bear and huddled over Robin, growling menacingly. He stabbed at Robin with his claws, and Robin had just enough moving space to ensure the claws didn't hit his heart. Apparently Beast Boy had no qualms with killing again. But he should have known this would be no different than the seven before him.

Letting out a short cry, Robin grasped the shoulder Beast Boy had sunk his claws into. Four claws now dripping with blood were held tauntingly over Robin's face, several drops of his own blood falling onto his nose and lips. It seeped into his mouth and burned his tongue with the taste. He was _not_ going to die like this! Robin pushed up with both feet into the bulk of the bear, which apparently had some effect as the force of the animal upon him lessened.

Seizing his chance, Robin pushed the heavy animal away from him with an enormous amount of effort and raced away from the bear, sprinting over to one of the benches, almost tripping over it in his rush to get there. He sat down and listened to Beast Boy's growl, right arm covering the blood gushing from his left. His left arm hung rather uselessly at his side; though he could still move it, such an action had the effect of immense ache, and he didn't dare tempt pain too much.

There was another growl before a loud _thump_.

"You know," Beast Boy said suddenly, "I understand now."

"Understand what?" Robin asked, counting on the reverberation off the walls to hide his location.

"It's easy to kill as long as you don't think about it."

Robin paused and stared at the darkness where he knew just a few feet out of his vision Beast Boy sat. That was quite the horrifying revelation. "Yeah, I couldn't help but notice the attempt on my life just now."

"Well, you plan to kill me," Beast Boy said. "It's kill or be killed."

Robin shrugged. "You do what you have to, I guess."

"I guess," Beast Boy agreed. There was movement in that direction, and Robin could tell Beast Boy had stood. "Well, guess I'd better find you while you're still in pain."

"Exploiting my time of weakness, are you?"

"Kill or be killed," Beast Boy reminded him.

Robin was silenced, not wanting his hiding place to be divulged just yet. He could just barely hear the sounds of Beast Boy's shoes hitting the floor, though it was so faint he wondered if it was imagination playing tricks on him. Quickly forcing his brain to get to work, however, Robin attempted to do what he did best—form a strategy.

"Marco?" Beast Boy asked suddenly, and then couldn't help but chuckle. "There's a memory. Just like playing Marco Polo, or Hide-and-Seek, or Blind Man."

The renaming of such games made Robin remember what he always did when playing. He was rarely caught, so couldn't he use such simple game strategies for this? Robin stood and carefully walked over to where Beast Boy had stabbed him before, cursing his metal-toed shoes for any sound they made. Seeing as Beast Boy was still searching several dozen feet away, however—he could hear the movement of the basketballs in the cart—he thought he was okay. When playing games, if Robin wasn't "it", it was his foolproof strategy to move where the seeker had just looked. How many would look in the same place after they had just searched there?

And so, by using his strategy, Robin followed Beast Boy around the room, trying to keep his steps in pace with Beast Boy's so that if he was making any noise, Beast Boy might think it was his own footsteps. As soon as he was finished searching the basketball cart—as if Robin would be hiding in there—he moved away and around the walls towards the benches. At this point, being far enough away from the light and without glancing back, Beast Boy's ability to see in the night had returned to him and he merely glanced to see if anyone was sitting on them. Not daring to look behind him, however, for that was where the light was, Robin remained unnoticed. Now all he had to do was find the right time to strike.

He saw it coming about a minute before it actually came. Robin noted the basketball hoop that clung to the ceiling as it did on real courts, not thinking anything of it until he saw Beast Boy's route falling beneath it. If he could freeze the hoop and backboard with one of his disks, and then could somehow ensure its fall, it could fall on Beast Boy. Then he'd never have to worry about doing the deed directly. He had imagined being forced to stab Beast Boy with his own hands or something as dreadful as that, but this would be much easier on his conscious. He could avoid the more traumatizing nightmares.

Robin put his hand to his belt and felt for his freezing disks. After a moment of searching, he looked down and searched more frantically for the disks that were not there. He searched for his birdarang, but that was gone too. Robin anxiously hunted for anything still left on his belt, and was semi-relieved to discover his electrodisks. But where had the rest of his weapons gone? Had Beast Boy stolen them? But why hadn't he used them? And why leave the electrodisks?

"Titans Tower Lockdown Disengaged."

Robin's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?" he asked, forgetting he was a short distance from a murderer.

Beast Boy turned at hearing the voice, and as if initiated by the tower's announcement of freedom, the lights returned. "Have you been following me this whole time?"

"Doesn't matter," Robin said, though his strategy was already given away. He prepared himself for a fight.

Beast Boy, however, took one glance at the door that seemed incredibly close and bolted.

_No!_ Robin thought, racing after him. _He's going to get away! After murdering all of those people, he's going to get away! I can't let him. Not after all of our teammates, our friends, not after Starfire. He'll pay!_

Robin chased the changeling around corners, the green boy always just in his sight, and up another flight of stairs. Suddenly Robin realized they were going the route to the roof, where Beast Boy could easily take flight and get away. He couldn't let that happen, and without his birdarang, he had no chance of following. He could pray for wind so that he could use his glider, but it wasn't often that the wind was strong enough to carry him.

Beast Boy opened the doors and entered the roof, a victorious smile on his face. Robin, close behind, pushed open the door just before it just shut again, almost tripping in his haste to catch the person ahead of him. He stumbled onto the roof and searched frantically, only to find his worst fear already confirmed. Beast Boy had taken flight as a pterodactyl and was already too far for Robin to reach.

Almost reflexively, Robin grabbed the only thing still remaining on his belt: his electrodisks. With swift movements, he had flung the object towards the flying changeling, Robin only able to hope it made contact. It seemed as if in slow motion where the disk twirled through the air, spinning madly. As if on cue, Beast Boy's words came back to Robin: _"It's easy to kill as long as you don't think about it."_

The electrodisk came in contact with a giant wing. Beast Boy stopped in midair, and almost like in a cartoon, seemed frozen for a moment, an electric shock running through him. Then he suddenly plummeted beyond Robin's vision. The Boy Wonder raced to the edge of the tower and just saw the splash of his friend falling into the ocean. He stared at the water for several moments before Beast Boy resurfaced. He didn't move, and Robin knew his electrodisks should've done the trick. Despite the assurances in his mind, he had to make sure.

He left the roof and dashed down the flights of the stairs, sliding on the railing to get downstairs faster. When he was three floors from the bottom, he jumped down the middle of the stairwell, running towards the door as soon as his feet landed on solid ground. He threw the door open and raced outside, taking a right to where he had seen Beast Boy's body. By this point there was the faintest hint of light on the horizon, and Robin had only that to guide him to the changeling. Locating the body, he jumped into the water towards it, determined to ensure he was dead. With long strokes that pained his left arm but the beating it had taken earlier and a swim of several dozen feet, Robin reached his upturned friend. He quickly grabbed him in a neck hold, just in case, but the limp form and slight shock that surrounded Beast Boy told Robin he was dead.

For a moment, Robin was uncertain what to do. Should he leave the body out here, and let the ocean take him away? But no, the police, as evidence of his death, could need his corpse. Robin would have to take it with him. Besides, Beast Boy was still his friend—sort of. It was a complicated subject.

It took Robin twice as long to swim back as it did to swim out there with the addition of Beast Boy dragging behind him. Since he was already dead, Robin didn't care all that much that he was dragging below the surface, though it did annoy him that he would occasionally kick the changeling while trying to swim. A minute later he reached the rocky edge, and Robin managed to push Beast Boy's corpse onto a rock. Without his arms to help him swim, he fell below the surface, but quickly returned for air.

Robin grabbed the edge of the rocks and hoisted himself up, hesitating on what to do. He could take Beast Boy inside and call the police. He could sleep. After a few moments of indecision, he settled on enjoying the sunrise—it was, after all, his first trip outside in over a week. Robin sat on the rocks, allowing one foot to hang over the sea, and watched as the sky changed colors, letting his thoughts drift. For the first time in a long time, Robin felt glad just to be _alive_. It was a feeling he wouldn't blame on his recent brush with death, rather liking to think Starfire had something to do with it. It helped the numb barrier he had created give way to some kind of happy feeling.

In time, when the sky was beginning to turn its cheerful blue, Robin stood. He picked up the corpse beside him and carried the remains of his friend into the tower. He turned to the stairs and glared up at the steps that eagerly awaited him. Resigning to his fate, however, Robin began to, one step at a time, trudge up the stairwell.

Having no real energy, it took Robin half an hour to get to Starfire's floor. It was pathetic timing for climbing stairs, even while carrying a dead body, but he didn't care. After all, now that he was alone, he had all the time in the world. He walked onto Starfire's floor and adjusted his hold, beginning his journey again. He hauled Beast Boy through the hallways the changeling had once roamed himself, pitifully taking such massive time for each step. When he finally reached his beloved Tamaranian's room, Robin paused at the doorway. He had recently forced himself to become detached from those inside just to numb the pain. Would seeing them again reopen those wounds?

Taking that chance, Robin stepped inside.

There they were, all exactly as he had left them. Robin could only look for a moment before he started feeling the hated emotion, so he trained his eyes on the wall to his left and took the painful steps forward. He didn't stop until he had almost run into the wall, and then turned and placed Beast Boy's body in the corner. For the sake of humoring the dead, he had to leave room for Bumblebee in between Starfire and Beast Boy.

Robin left the room much quicker than he had entered it, and kept his swift pace all the way back down the stairs again and into the training room where Bumblebee's corpse lay untouched. He picked her up bridal-style and tried to find the energy to move a bit faster than he had with Beast Boy. His resolution lasted until he met the stairs again, once more depressed by the task ahead of him.

As he reached the fourth floor, however, the journey of the stairs complete, his paced quickened again. He reached Starfire's room and strode briskly inside, walked immediately to his left, and set Bumblebee in between what was left of Starfire and the water-clogged remains of Beast Boy.

Now that Robin had set his pace, he walked over to Starfire's dresser and picked up the communicator lying upon it. He turned it over and opened the back of it, where in any normal electronic device, the batteries would have been hidden. Instead there were several wires, two of which Robin fiddled with for a moment before restoring the communicator to its usual appearance. Robin clicked the button that allowed him to speak in the device.

"Hello? Chief Anderson? I'd like to report some murders."

Static was his response. So the communicators were still jammed. Admitting defeat, Robin sighed and set down the device, smashing it with his fist to end the noise. He turned and looked at the nine before him. All had once been living, breathing people—all had once been his friends. Even in death, could he still call them that?

But they were dead, so it didn't really matter.

Because he still had no connection to the outside world, Robin would have to go across the sea himself to alert the police to what had happened in Titan's Tower over the last week. At the moment, however, sleep was a priority, and he had no reason to leave immediately to talk to the police. Besides, that would lead to long discussions where he would have to relive what had happened, and to do that, he would need to be well rested.

Too lazy to stumble to his own room, Robin collapsed on Starfire's bed. He could ignore the smell of the corpses around him, because if he buried his nose deep enough, he was sure he could catch Starfire's sweet scent. That smell would only be there for a limited time, and Robin wouldn't miss it. Moreover, it wasn't like anyone else was going to die.

But had Robin cared to notice, there was still one last part of the poem to be fulfilled.

---

A/N:

Hello everyone! I'm going to die. : D If you're into Final Fantasy, I encourage you to read "May It Be" by Annjirikah. Her regular screenname is Annjirika, and she has 26 stories on that one, but her horror story is on the one with the "h" on the end for some reason…. But anywayz, I know nothing of Final Fantasy, but a friend was telling me about this story and I was like, "OMG I MUST READ IT." So I did. Really, it's incredible. I highly encourage you to read it, even if you're not into Final Fantasy! I think I want to get into it now, just because of that story…. : )

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! THIS ONE is my shortest yet. But you know what? It was hard to write! Even to make it this long is a surprise. It's much easier to write when you have lots of characters (which is why I don't understand how my first chapter could be so short!), and when you only have two, it's difficult to write. I'd have written more, but I need to save the majority of Robin's afterthoughts for next chapter.

Speaking of which! Next chapter… well, two things are happening. The ending to the poem (which you all could clearly guess) comes about, and what is this? Visitors to Titan's Tower? Such fun! I'm sure Starfire would be pleased. If she were alive to see it. Ouch.

My reviewers (whom I love oh-so-much and that was not sarcasm!)

**Strodgfrgf-** Actually this was based off a book… but there's a movie! I'm totally going to see it now. -runs off to blockbuster-

**kay jolyn-** How long exactly have you been following this story? And I'm glad you liked Robin and Starfire in the story. : ) But I would make a sick murderer? Well… okay, maybe. : P Let's all hope I don't become a murderer then!

**White-foxx-** What's not to understand? The murderer left, retrieved the bodies, and put them in Star's room while the other Titans were sleeping. It's not a job that required too much noise, unless the door was loud. Hope that explains it!

**xox.Annie Potter.xox-** Yes, a sequel. I can't wait to write it! But I have quite the to-do list until then… so at least I'll be occupied…. -sigh- And try not to dance into any more walls, okay? xD And naturally I LOVED Stranded. My favorite eppie. : ) Then Sisters, then Betrothed. I like Starfire episodes. Have you noticed?

Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, I think I'll mention this. The murderer is not Mas y Menos. I've had this mentioned a few times, but I figured I'd let you all know. Silly reviewers. : D

Reason for chapter dedication: My apologies to Raven-fieryblack. For my simple mind to go any farther past the pairings I love is very rare, so I apologize for my yelling last chapter. 8 O weird face. Anywayz, my apologies. I shouldn't have blown up, and Nightlark made a good point to me. Even if you DO support Rob/Rae, you've tolerated my Rob/Starness thus far. And so that makes me happy. : D So I hope you forgive me!

Thank you millions for reviewing. Really. I love it. -loves- And if you INSIST on not reviewing this chapter, make sure you do next chappie. Even endings have cliffhangers… and I'll want to know then more than ever what your thoughts are! But do try and review this chapter too, won't you? Thankx for reading!

Riles


	10. Hang

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but by the time I'm through with them, they're going to be dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_**One little Titan left all alone;**_

_**He went and hanged himself and then there were none.**_

()TLT()

A pair of hands on his shoulders gently shook him awake. "Robin. Robin! Please awake! Can you not hear the bird singing? It is the one you spoke of earlier!"

"Starfire?" Robin mumbled, blearily opening his eyes.

"Look, Robin! It is the jay of blues!"

Robin sat up, the sun blinding him for several moments as he waited for his vision to adjust. There she was. His red-haired beauty was sitting on her knees, looking up at the tree whose shade the two Titans were borrowing. Robin followed her gaze to see a blue jay chirping on one of the lower branches.

"It is as you said! It sings such a pretty song!"

"Starfire?" Robin looked around some more. They were in the middle of the park, the two of them sitting on a blanket placed overtop of the grass. In between them was a picnic basket. "What are you doing here?"

Starfire looked at him, and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed slightly. "You suggested we go on a picnic. You thought it would be relaxing."

It was his dream. He had always wanted to take Starfire on a picnic, but with the dangerous streets of Jump City only getting more lethal, he had refrained from asking her. He had finally done it? Why couldn't he remember?

Of course. _This_ was a dream. Starfire wasn't alive anymore.

Robin nodded, playing along with his conscious. "Yeah, I suppose it's a nice change from the stench of death." He took in a deep whiff of the air. It _smelled_ real enough.

"Robin, what do you mean?" Starfire asked, and he noted the alarm coming into her eyes.

Robin lifted his hand to her cheek and held her face for a moment. She gasped in surprise, staring uncertainly at his hand. "Robin?"

And she _felt_ real enough. Was it possible that the nightmare he was sure was reality had all been a dream?

"Let's eat some of this food, okay?" Robin said, changing his attention over to the picnic basket.

"But we have already," Starfire said tentatively, pushing some strands of hair behind her ear. "You said that you were no longer feeling the hunger."

"I think I am again after that nap," Robin said. He took out all that was still in the basket—some strange Tamaranian food. He stared at it, trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm. Forcing himself, however, Robin grabbed a fork from inside the basket and stabbed it into the Tamaranian dish. He stuck a bite into his mouth and tried not to throw up. It certainly _tasted_ real enough.

"Robin, are you all right? You like as though you are about to do the vomiting."

Choking slightly, Robin forced it down his throat. "No, no, I'm fine."

Starfire didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you sure you are all right? You spoke of something not alive."

"I'm fine, Star. Just still half-asleep."

She paused again. "Are you quite certain? You… you have never touched me like that before."

Robin looked at her, staring for several moments before speaking. "I'm so lucky to see you again. You've no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. I'm just dreading waking up."

()TLT()

Robin opened his eyes, and the first thing he did was look to his right. Yes, there were the corpses. He knew he was right. He knew he was dreaming.

He knew Starfire was really dead.

Robin forced the topic off of his head. When he thought about Starfire, or anyone, really, it brought up emotion. Robin was insisting that he couldn't feel. He had put up a barrier that he refused to take down, because doing that would be releasing the pain in his soul, allowing it to terrorize him for the rest of his life. Such pain was too much for him handle, especially right now. And he was supposed to tell the police what had happened? Maybe he shouldn't even tell the police at all. Maybe he should just lay here until he died. Even if he went to the police, wouldn't they accuse him of murder? He was the last one alive, after all, and they could easily say his story was crap, and he'd gone nuts and killed everyone. He certainly had been expecting himself to crack first, especially before carefree Beast Boy. When you were a teenage superhero, though, strange things were bound to happen.

Ah, "were". What a wonderful word. It seemed Robin had decided an awful lot in his sleep. He was quite through being a superhero altogether. Eventually he would get out of bed, calmly tell the police what happened while still somehow managing to retain his emotional barrier, and then go live a normal teenage life. He'd go to school, though he wouldn't make friends. No, the only friends there would ever be in his life were dead. He'd go to work, but he'd always be a "coworker", never a member of a "team". No, the only team there would ever be in his life was dead. He'd go to clubs, perhaps, meet girls, but he'd never fall in love. No, the only love there would ever be in his life was dead. Robin would live, because that's what Starfire would've wanted, but he would a corpse, just like her. He'd be an empty shell with no emotions, no nothing.

"_Starfire would want you to survive and be happy."_ Hadn't those been Beast Boy's words? Well, Robin might have taken them into account if Beast Boy hadn't been the one to murder Starfire. That did sort of make Robin question everything the changeling had ever told him. Maybe Starfire wouldn't want him to live. Maybe she'd want him to die so they could be together in "heaven, hell, whatever is after this".

Robin knew Starfire better than that, though, however much he detested the idea of life. He couldn't dare lie to himself, not about her. He knew Beast Boy was right. She _would_ want him to survive and be happy. And if he was going to do the surviving part, he might as well do the happy part too, right?

From here, however, it felt like happiness would never come, like he'd never be able to smile again. But wasn't that how all tragedies were? They were so unbearable at first, and then things always got better, right? Things worked out all right in the end? Maybe if Robin loosened up on what he was going to do, things would end up better. Like maybe he could make a few friends, and maybe he could work in some kind of team later on in life. That would make things easier.

The one thing he knew he would never _ever_ do was fall in love. His heart was stolen forever, and there wasn't a woman alive who could ever match up to Starfire. They would always be competing for his heart, even though there was no competition. Starfire had already won, and any girl who couldn't see that was going to get their heart broken. Besides, when the dead have already won a competition, there's no chance for a rematch.

It was strange to think that everyone was dead. It was strange to think that Beast Boy killed them. This whole ordeal began ten days ago, and yet sometimes it didn't feel like it had sunk in. He was half-expecting them to get up and scream, "April fools!" though it was long past April. He just had to face facts. They were _really_ dead. Beast Boy _really_ killed them.

How?

Raven would have been easy. Anyone could have done it. And besides, the changeling had tried to kill the demon before, though he was not quite himself. Who was to say he couldn't do it in insanity as well?

Hot Spot's death required a bit more thought process. Such a huge amount of water definitely seemed the work of Aqualad. Maybe Aqualad had killed Hot Spot for his own selfish purposes. Then the answer hit him—Beast Boy was a changeling! He could've transformed into an elephant or a seagull and carried a large amount of water to dump on the human torch!

Robin thought about Aqualad's death for only a moment before coming up with a solution. There had been a huge fight between Speedy and Terra. He effortlessly could have escaped then with Aqualad and murdered him. Then he could have come downstairs with the rest of the Titans when the alarm went off.

How Beast Boy—stupid beast Boy—killed Cyborg was a mystery to Robin. In addition, he had an alibi alongside Terra, Speedy, and Bumblebee. Unless they were all in it together and turned on each other, Robin didn't see how Beast Boy could've done it.

Speedy's death would've been simple. Beast Boy could've effortlessly turned into some sneaky animal and stolen Bumblebee's stingers. From there it would've been an easy job of killing Speedy in his sleep.

Terra's death all made sense now. The changeling hadn't had to do it. Starfire, being on edge, had likely over exaggerated the situation in her mind, and then convinced herself it was true. Somehow this was all part of Beast Boy's plan. Perhaps he'd asked Terra to try and frighten Starfire for whatever reason. Or maybe they'd been in it together. He had counted on Terra to kill Starfire, but she failed and was killed instead. Though this theory made more sense, he couldn't see Terra as an accomplice. What could they have to gain by killing everyone? Solitude? They could quit their roles as Titans to get that. If Beast Boy and Terra were working together, Robin's mind failed to find a plausible explanation.

He didn't even want to think about Starfire. That time Beast Boy had unlocked the tower he'd probably summoned some bird friends and they were pecking at the cord. It was a good enough explanation for him. He didn't want to think of Starfire anymore.

Killing Bumblebee would have been easy. All he'd have to do was turn into the bear described in the poem and crush her. Then, to get away, he could've turned into a fly and escaped from the room unnoticed.

It was all so perfect. No one had suspected a thing. Not even Bumblebee understood, for she only accused Beast Boy because he thought it was her. To think that one of Robin's best friends was capable of not just murder, but the murders of his own friends. Insanity was frightening.

Robin rolled over, tired of his long thought process. At least he knew how most of it was done.

Something strange caught Robin's eye the moment he switched sides. In the center of the room—a bit behind the bed and farther to the left—was a rather tall wooden chair. Directly above it, a hook had been screwed into the ceiling, and hanging from this hook was a noose.

How strange for that to be there. Why was a noose in Starfire's room? It wasn't like anyone was going to hang themselves. Had this been there the day before?

The day before. What time was it?

Robin got out of bed and made his way over to Starfire's dresser. Over time she had taught him bits and pieces of her Tamaranian language, and Robin was proud to say he could tell time on the girl's alien clock. The Boy Wonder was highly surprised that it was nearly midnight. He knew he'd been asleep for a while—after his previous experiences that day, who could blame him?—but he'd been asleep for well over twelve hours.

_Well,_ a voice remarked snidely in his mind, _perhaps that's what happens after no sleep and the title of "murderer" placed on your head._

Robin glared into the mirror in front of him. Something inside him felt like being blunt. The Boy Wonder's gaze could not remain on himself for long, however, as in the mirror he once again spotted the noose and chair. He should probably take those out of there….

Robin turned around, but stopped immediately, eyes glued to the chair. "Starfire?"

She was sitting there in that bright pink chair of hers, smiling at him.

"Starfire!" Robin said, though not moving. Could this be a dream too? "How are you here?"

She didn't say anything. The silence lasted so long Robin was about to speak again, but the Tamaranian suddenly stood. Robin stared as she moved on top of the chair, the noose nearly touching her. Robin watched, the horror rising in his eyes. She slipped the rope around her neck and tightened it, still smiling.

"Starfire, no," Robin pleaded, taking a step forward.

"Come to me," came her echo of a voice. "I love you."

Robin was shocked into immobility at her statement. The words he had so longed to hear from her…

Before he could even begin to comprehend what was happening, Starfire had kicked away the chair. Her neck broke, and she hung there limply.

For another moment Robin couldn't move, a delayed reaction quickly building up.

"STARFIRE!" Robin ran over to her, reaching out to grab her. As soon as he made contact, however, she disappeared. "Starfire?" Robin looked around uncertainly. "Star…?"

Robin dropped to his knees, banging his fists on the floor. No! What if that had really been her? He'd lost her again! And what was she _doing_ anyway? Hanging herself, but for _what_?

_To show you the way…_ There was that forbidden voice again. All too suddenly, however, it didn't seem all that forbidden.

_Show me the way to what?_

_Showing you what to do._

_I was going to live for Starfire, not die for her. That's not what she'd have wanted._

_What if she wanted different?_

_She didn't._

_That was her spirit, showing you the way._

_The way to _what

_To see Starfire again._

Robin didn't know how to respond to that. _I want to see Starfire again._

_She's given you the way._

Robin raised his head, staring up at the noose that looked as untouched as it had since he'd woken. He could see Starfire again…? She _wanted_ him to be with her. She had shown him the way. It had been her voice, her words of beckoning. She was waiting for him to join her.

Robin was in a dream-like state, his body moving, his mind neither agreeing nor protesting to the actions. He stepped onto the chair, his gaze falling upon the nine before him. He slipped the rope around his neck and tightened it.

_I'm coming Starfire._ He kicked away the chair as the clock struck twelve.

()TLT()

"We're about to land on planet Earth. Approaching Princess Koriand'r's coordinates."

The ship had just gotten through the atmosphere, flying through the misty clouds, and was preparing to land in Jump City. They were looking for a particular building, a particular giant T. They were seeking out the home of the Teen Titans.

When Robin had been given access to Koriand'r's transmissions, he had told them two very important things that caused quite a commotion on Tamaran. First they were informed that their beloved princess was dead. Before they had left, they had refrained from telling the people of Tamaran, for they did not want to institute such mourning unless they had seen it with their own eyes. Then they had discovered that before her rumored death, Koriand'r had gotten engaged. They were not certain how to react to this, seeing as how the princess was supposed to be dead. Their decision was to leave immediately to reach Earth, dearly hoping Koriand'r's fiancé was wrong.

As soon as the ship landed on the roof of Titan's Tower, the few Tamaranians on board were already sweeping out. Galfore led the way, a truly frightened look on his face. He smashed the roof door open despite the fact that it was unlocked. He didn't care. He was looking Koriand'r.

"Koriand'r? Koriand'r!" Galfore called. "Find her!"

The tower seemed filled with thousands of Tamaranians, credit to the speed at which the few that were there were scurrying about. The sound of doors slamming and the racing of feet invaded the tower until someone called out, "GRAND RULER GALFORE!"

The head of Tamaran quickly made his way throughout the tower, eager to pinpoint the location of the voice. "Moonstar!" Galfore spotted his friend and follower in the middle of the fourth floor hallway. "What news?"

"I… I am afraid reports from the fiancé were true. Only things have become worse," Moonstar said.

"Worse?" Galfore asked as the rest of the Tamaranians found the hallway. The Grand Ruler entered his princess's room. "How could things be—?"

Nine dead bodies lay on either side of him, and a tenth was hanged in the middle of the room.

"W-what happened?" Galfore asked in shock. His eyes fell upon the charred body that was his princess. He flinched and turned away. "I want to know everything that has happened. Find out how they died and who killed them. Get to work!"

He stormed out of the room, pushing his way past all of the Tamaranians hurrying to obey his command. His every footstep down the hallway could be heard from every corner of the tower, his every word audible throughout Jump City. His arm gruffly swiped near his eyes as he continued down the hallway, his overriding urge to get away from there controlling him.

The stairs nearly crumbled under his weight, but he seemed not to care. He tumbled down the last few, which allowed him entry to the third floor, but he didn't stop there. He continued his way downstairs until he was on the bottom floor, staggering throughout the hallways. Finally his feet led him to a rather large room that looked rather like a courtroom. He quickly stumbled over to the main chair, which looked the most comfortable. He collapsed onto it, though it barely held his mass, and stared at the floor.

Koriand'r, his beautiful Koriand'r, was dead. As soon as his vision began blurring through water, his hand moved towards his eyes again. He would not cry. The Grand Ruler of Tamaran did not cry. The Grand Ruler of Tamaran was a strong and independent leader who cared only for what was best for the planet. If the Grand Ruler of Tamaran cared for anything else, it could put the planet in danger.

Then again, he already had. Leaving with such short notice, and putting _Bluefire_ of all people in charge was risky. He was counting on the neighboring planets' contract of protection for Tamaran's safety. Their best fighters were here, in case there had been some kind of struggle. Tamaran was virtually defenseless on its own right now….

But it had been worth it. Galfore would have never forgiven himself if he had heard rumor of Koriand'r's death and not gone to find out for sure. And had he left a moment later and found her dead, he would have always wondered if, in that second, he could have arrived sooner and saved her. It was his Koriand'r, after all. She was as good as his daughter, and had given the responsibilities of Tamaran to him. She had believed in him.

And now she was dead.

Galfore looked around the room, refusing to accept that fact until the results came in. Deep down, he knew there was no way she could have survived the wounds he saw, but he had to have hope. He would always hold on to hope.

A sudden thought struck him. Why did the Teen Titans have a courtroom? Surely it had not always been here? Such matters as freedom and imprisonment, life and death, were not decided here? Did not the Titans save the world, and it was others who decided what happened beyond that?

And why had the Earth's forces of control—please, were they called?—not intervened in so much death? Surely, even if the deaths had occurred in the same night, they would have heard the screaming or fighting? Surely _something_ that had gone on in the tower would alert them to foul play. It just went to show how incompetent the Earth's please were! They were the reason Princess Koriand'r was dead! If they had only intervened in whatever had gone on here, she might still be alive!

"Grand Ruler!" Moonstar had found his hiding place. "We have completed our analysis. Because we did not count on such a wide range of death, we brought limited supplies. We have determined the cause of death of several of the people, however."

"Continue, Moonstar."

"Subject one, the pile of ashes, was clearly killed by fire."

"What about a disintegration ray?"

"The subject was not disintegrated."

"Continue."

"Subject two is unknown. He is soaking wet, but we think he has been dead for quite some time. In such time, however, the subject should have become dry. This we do not understand."

"A mystery."

"Subject three was killed by a wound to the head."

"Simple enough."

"Subject four was in pieces, apparently sliced."

"A lovely picture."

"Subject five and six are unknown. Physically they look perfectly healthy, but they are definitely dead."

"Further testing should show more."

"Subject seven, Princess Koriand'r, has wounds caused by fire, though she was not consumed by it for a long period of time. Her body is still partially intact."

"If you call the Princess a 'subject' again, I will sentence you to death for insulting the crown!" Galfore was an immensely frightening person when angered. Though he could not seem to find the energy to yell, Moonstar could see that fire ablaze in his eyes that would normally accompany a furious rant.

"I'm sorry, Grand Ruler, it will not happen again. Permission to continue?"

"Granted."

"Subject eight has been compressed. Her abdomen area is crushed."

"Between what?"

"Unknown. Subject nine was drowned."

"Presumably in the sea outside."

"Yes, sir, that is our assumption. Subject ten was, quite clearly, hanged."

"And subject ten was the fiancé?"

"Yes, sir."

Galfore's temper sparked again. "The audacity to murder the princess! I only wish he had not killed himself that I could do the job myself!"

"No, sir."

Galfore glared at him with terrifying eyes. "No?"

Moonstar was glad to have worked alongside the Grand Ruler for so long. He was just barely beginning to get accustomed to the furious stare. "The fiancé did not kill himself."

"How is that possible?"

"When one is hanged, one must stand upon a chair or some high place and either kick away the chair or jump off the high place. In this case, the fiancé used a chair and kicked it away. It was the only possible object in the room."

"Then why could he not have killed himself?"

"I was not finished, Grand Ruler. The said chair was not found kicked over. It was discovered _right side up_ in the _far corner of the room_. If he had killed everyone else and then committed suicide, the chair would have been kicked over somewhere near the body."

"Then one of the others was still alive?"

"There are several questionable deaths. But there's also the possibility of a complete outsider killing everyone. Or if they didn't kill them, it's quite possible they came inside and cleaned up a bit."

"The rest of the tower is still a mess."

"Which is why that theory is debatable."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me know immediately of any developments."

"Will do, sir." Moonstar walked away.

Galfore remained in the chair, not moving, confusion racing through his eyes. If the fiancé was not responsible for Koriand'r's death, then who was?

A/N:

Bum Bum Bum… Confused? Me too. I found a problem with my murderer. There's a death I'm having trouble explaining…. I know I'd thought of something, but I forgot. x.x So I must keep thinking!

And because I love you all so much, I'm going to wait forever to update. I shall make you wait a very long time! So don't review and say you have no clue who it is. Guess if you have no earthly clue! I want to laugh at all you who're wrong! xD My lack of updating should give you more time to formulate your theories.

And half to annoy Tas14, half because it's true, THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! Again, the shortest yet. They just keep getting shorter. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. After all, it explains everything.

Whooooooo… I'm writing this during camp. The pastor's speaking… but as I have an attention span of zero, I'm writing! Yay! I did not really want to get _this_ into the story of Noah. The good news is as soon as I get back to my cabin, I can grab the paper that has all my epilogue notes and begin writing that! Yay! ((Future A/N: I am halfway through it, I imagine. Maybe. But I haven't even reread the fic yet! Or looked at Agatha Cristie's TLI! I haven't actually picked up that book since… the third chapter? O.o But I really need to reread the fic. I'd hate to write the epilogue with all the answers and then have left something out! O.o))

Next chapter is quite obvious. The murderer is going to give us a play-by-play of what _really_ happened. Just don't get your hopes up for something ingenious. Smartness is not my specialty. No, really, it's not. Ask anyone.

My dearest reviewers!

**TheSamurai-** I have a very long "to read" list, and a few of your stories are on it, don't worry. It's just a matter of getting _through_ that "to read" list which is the problem. One day you'll see a review from me again, no worries!

**Nightlark-** Oh, it's a bay outside the tower? I thought it was the ocean… isn't it? Because in "Sisters" Starfire was sitting on the roof at the end and you could see her and Robin sitting there, and it was just water beyond the tower. Isn't that an ocean? Or a really big bay?

**Tas14-** He didn't go into that form in "The End Part 1". I don't think so anyway… but if he did, then this is all centered before "The End"! Oh, and the murderer killed Starfire. BB was elsewhere when Terra was murdered, not Starfire.

**Raven-fieryblack-** -.- I apologized for my fiery wrath of doom!

Thankx for reading! Now you'd better review nice and long this chappy! I simply _must_ know what you think! Press the pretty button… you know you want to…. Love you all!

Riles


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans, but they're already dead, so I don't see how much good this does….

()TLT()

_Ten little Titans went out to dine;_

_One choked himself and then there were nine._

_Nine little Titans stayed up very late;_

_One overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight little Titans traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Titans were chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six little Titans playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Titans going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Titans going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Titans walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Titans sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Titan left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

()TLT()

_It's really quite fun, you know. Some people would think I'm insane. And truly, I do believe I am. But I am also clever. Oh, so clever. The Teen Titans had no idea what was in store for them when we walked into the tower for that victory party. After all, the Teen Titans thought they were invincible. And they were so young, too. And besides, it was a party. Why was Raven to think she was standing upon death's door?_

_Because I was there. Because I am Terra. Because I was a member of the Teen Titans. Because I was their murderer._

_Slade and I had it all planned out. I had returned to the Titans for the first time. I was going to let Slade's minions into the tower, and then take Beast Boy out for some fun, which would inevitably be his death. Together, all five loyal Titans are invincible. Truly, I believe that. But if you take even one away, they fall apart. And that's what I did. I was going to kill Beast Boy myself while Slade's subordinates took care of the rest._

_There was a problem, though. And, oh, such a problem it was. I was falling for Beast Boy. Of all the things I've lied about, these strange emotions I expressed were the farthest from it. And I was supposed to kill him? That was something I couldn't bring myself to do. And somehow, some way, Slade knew. He knew I couldn't do it. And that's why he appeared—to do the job himself._

_And, of course, everyone knows that happened from there. At least, the Titans do. My bitterness toward Beast Boy by the end of the night was so great that I abandoned every ounce of goodness within me. I became Slade's greatest ally, his greatest servant, his greatest weapon. He treated me like dirt, but I loved it. I forced myself to. Every thought of Beast Boy's betrayal to me renewed my hatred. I served Slade despite my loathing for his behavior towards me. I had to join with him. After all, I had a job to finish._

_Such a plan Slade and I concocted once we realized the Titans were still alive after my beating of them. If I could just get into their ranks once again, they would be easy to eliminate. After betraying them once already, however, such a task was quivering upon the fine line of what was possible and what was not. But somehow, I knew, it had to be done. And so it was._

_Truly I am a good actress. Such a show I put up on the night of my stoning. So deep was my hatred for Beast Boy that I was willing to face death, as long as my plan worked. And it did._

_I was frozen in time, stoned underground. I have no memory of the year that went by. I remember using my power to stop the volcano's eruption, and then Raven's face as she completed some kind of ancient ritual. They explained to me what had happened, and how far Beast Boy had gone to save me. We embraced each other, the Titans six once again. And so my plan began._

_I have been a part of the Titans one year to the day. Ten days ago, my plan began going into effect. We'd just had a big victory against Brother Blood, and it was time to party. I knew Slade's mind control of Blood had worked. It had taken such a long time to come up with a device to encompass Blood, but it had succeeded. The Titans and Titans east had showed up, along with a few others and minus the annoying Spanish twins. I didn't particularly care. The twins would've been the first to go anyway. And looking back, I see how that would've been my downfall. Raven could enter minds. It was why I couldn't speak with Slade during my time with the Titans. She would be much more suspicious, and getting past her would require little contact with Slade. But it had been done._

_I had only recently discovered how I was to eliminate the Titans. Starfire and I had been having some girl talk in her room when she was suddenly distracted by a book she'd gotten the day before. She showed me a children's book with several rhymes I was quite familiar with, though the Tamaranian seemed fascinated with each one. It was at that moment Robin's tentative knock came from Starfire's door. She eagerly excused herself and they spoke in hushed voices outside the door. I, unsure of how long they would be, boringly began sifting through the book Starfire was so taken with. It was then I discovered _Ten Little Indians_. It was then my plan was set._

_Only a few nights after this, I took a little trip. Using some of Slade's contacts, I managed to find myself at a weapon's warehouse. So many of the popular bad faces were there, I thought it rather like a convention. The only thing I sought I found almost instantaneously—a purple liquid in a thin tube. I told the man to put it on Slade's tab; he told me Slade had no such thing. To pay him, then, I summoned a decent-sized rock from the floor and accidentally made it come in contact with his head. He allowed me to continue my shopping. Some villains were absolutely pathetic. The next item I came across of value was a rope that had conveniently already been tied as a noose. This, too, I gained without difficulty, as the weakest villains seemed to be the ones forced to sell to those who were stronger. I vaguely wondered how they made a living as I left, but I didn't care enough to find out._

_Ten nights ago, I put my plan into action. The hamburgers Hot Spot brought were easy to grab a hold of, acting the part of a party girl. Slipping the glass in was even simpler. No one noticed the broken mirror in the extra bedroom on my floor. No one used it. I hid what was left inside the walls of my room. It seems the Titans had forgotten that cement was partly made up of rocks. That alone gave me power over the entire tower, and would help me immensely in the future._

_Raven eating the hamburger was not planned, but rather a particular stroke of luck. Now I see that had it been anyone else, my plan would've been foiled. I realized this shortly after her death. But I have gone too far. Let me rewind back a bit to dinner. It was during this that I noticed the miniature models of the tower—after all, with Beast Boy begging for praise, who could not?—and the plan formulated in my mind. I wasn't just going to kill the Titans' I was going to commit the perfect murders. And as far as I know, because the police have yet to arrive, I did._

_When Beast Boy began the food fight, it was the perfect opportunity. I wasn't sure whether to take it or not, but the moment Raven's eyes widened, I knew it was time. I effortlessly slipped away and changed the pass code, which I had so easily hacked into weeks ago. Bumblebee's birthday was one of the first things I thought of. After changing the code, I set the timer for the lockdown and raced back, allowing myself to get hit with several items of food tossed my way._

_It seemed to take eternity for someone to locate the corpse I knew to be Raven's. It took quite a bit of self-control not to keep glancing over at Raven, but if someone were to discover me, I would be a suspect. When I noticed Beast Boy crawling over to her, I was able to fully give my attention to the fight. It would not be much longer._

_Sure enough, an elephant sounded, and all stopped in the room. I was elated at the responses I received, though hid it exceedingly well. There was such surprise and such horror flying about the room—such triumph! One down, eight to go._

_Robin sent us to bed, my mind racing. I wanted—needed—to kill again. I tried to contain myself, knowing self-control was essential if I was to succeed. Luckily, though, my desire for death would be shortly surrendered to. In the meantime, however, I needed to make it seem as though Raven's dead had had a negative effect on me. Tearing up my room should have been fun, but the anxiety flowing through me entranced my mind. I wanted to _kill_, not demolish a bedroom! I contained myself in that room until two o'clock when I could stand it no longer. Hot Spot was waiting for me._

_I opened the door to exit my room, an excuse at hand should I be seen. No one was in the hallway. Wonderful. It would've made things so much more complicated if there had been someone to stop me. I continued silently down the hallway, and also in such a manner making my way up the stairs. No one could know I had left my room._

_When I arrived on Raven's floor, I proceeded with immense caution. My prey could not hear me, and I would be greatly surprised if he was asleep. As I opened the door, prepared to strike, I stood in shock. Somehow he had actually managed slumber. This, too, was a blessing, as it allowed me more time formulate my plan. When I had first arrived in Hot Spot's room, I was not sure how to make my plan work. Water, yes—Slade had uncovered his obvious weakness for me some time ago—but how? To encase him in it without waking him would indeed take skill. And as suddenly as the idea to use the poem _Ten Little Indians_ in my scheme appeared in my head, so did an idea as to how I would murder Hot Spot. I raised my hands and removed pieces of the wall where I knew it would not collapse, forming them as I so desired. In such a short period of time I had created a large bowl of rock with not a single crack in sight._

_At the time, it was tempting to remove the wall and use seawater, as it would have taken far less time and been far less dangerous. It would not do, however, for they would distinguish between the smell of salt and fresh water. I did not want them to think that their murderer was so eagerly getting in and out of the tower. It creates a better sense of dread if they think that there is no possible way out and they are locked away with a madman—or rather, a mad _wo_man. In the ocean's place, I tediously held the rock under the shower, letting the water run very slowly so as to reduce the noise. I was certain I was to be discovered, but Hot Spot was the only one on this floor, and he was sound asleep. My plan was working._

_It was quite simple afterwards to simply walk into Hot Spot's room once more and dump the bowl atop of him. He was instantaneously dulled, and I was quite content that he would not produce another flame again._

_Such a kill was not satisfying, however. I had been clever, oh so clever, but I wanted to murder with my own two hands. This, however, was not to come. I was going to abide by the poem—the perfect murders meant more to me than a simple pleasure. The Titans would still die, as I assured myself, and that was what mattered. My _revenge _was what mattered. And as I convinced myself of that, I made plans for the deaths of the rest of them. I linked them all in some way because of something I knew about them, and I decided how it was going to be done to the best that I could. If I did this, they would react like this, putting them in the perfect situation for them to die like this. It was wonderful, scheming the deaths of those whom I loathed._

_My perfect plan, I realized as I was about to lie down for sleep, included the miniature model Ts Beast Boy had brought. After so much death, surely no one would miss them? I once again left the confines of my room and crept down to the main room, using as much stealth as I knew how. The glass Ts were difficult to carry to my room in one trip, but I did manage it. Leaving the one that fell and broke behind as a tribute to Raven eased the load slightly. As I reached my room, I again ripped open the wall and carefully stashed the Ts inside, the perfect hiding place for such incriminating objects. I laid them all there—all save for one. Leaving my room for the final time that night, I returned to Hot Spot's resting place. It had not yet begun to smell of death, which was another stroke of luck for me. Stenches such as that tended to cling to those it came in contact with, and it would not do for me to smell like a corpse. I returned to my room after smashing the T on the desk next to the bed, pleased that there had been no difficulties, and went to sleep. There was nothing further I could do until morning._

_When Starfire awoke the next morning, I am certain that many people thought I had made an attempt on Starfire's life. I find this insulting, and it was another reason they all are now dead. I would not have made an attempt on Starfire's life. Not only was she essential for my plans later on, but I also would not have made an attempt on anyone's life. Had I decided to kill Starfire next, I would have succeeded, not attempted. As I saw the living room immersed in flames, however, I realized something horrid—something that would devastate all I had worked for. If Starfire died in this, my scheming would be for none. It would not have gone according to the poem, I would not have created the perfect murders, and I would not be a mysterious murderer. In those few moments, I remember such fear that all I had done would be waste. As soon as I realized Robin had entered the fire, however, I relaxed. He would not allow her to die. He would not allow either of them to die, not when he was still emotionally strong. He would not die until Starfire had died, something I had realized long before my stoning in the volcano. As I predicted they both came out alive, though more thanks to Aqualad than to Robin._

_In this time, through my worries and assuages, I had almost forgotten about Hot Spot. When Aqualad brought him up again, however, my heart leapt. The reactions that I lived for were beginning to form on their faces as they realized what must be true. Even as we ran up the stairs to ensure he was dead, I could see the hope being drowned by resignation. Cyborg's response I found particularly amusing upon the verdict being final. He was so determined to save Hot Spot's life, a man he hardly knew. Yet even he had to give in to death. It was only a matter of time._

_Then, of course, the accusations started. I knew Aqualad would be the prime suspect, but had never before imagined anyone would accuse the naïve Starfire. Either her naïveté would convince them it wasn't her or fear of Robin's wrath would. Aqualad was either very stupid or, more dangerously, very gutsy._

_Then there was the simple Starfire. She was so unused to death. After the deaths of two of her friends and a near-death experience herself, it seemed to be a bit much for her. Her complete breakdown would not occur for another day, but her incessant wailing was annoying. Several times I desired to kill her early, but I withheld myself that pleasure. I had to think of my revenge. I could listen to her words of sorrow for a little bit longer. I had to. I needed the perfect murders._

_Robin, dear Robin, was hilarious to watch. He was so furious at the accusation against Starfire, and made an entertaining figure. His voice rose and he nearly attacked Aqualad. It was a shame Speedy held him back. It was a shame Starfire demanded them to stop. Speedy would eventually have slackened his grip, Aqualad would have likely said something stupid again, and Robin would have attacked. He would have been a good decoy as well, as enormous amounts of suspicion would have fallen on him. Even though it was obvious of his feelings for the Tamaranian, he had attacked Aqualad, probably with intent to kill. Even when the murders were just beginning, anything anyone did that could be described as 'murderous' would put a more careful watch on them and less on the real killer._

_I was less than amused when Beast Boy thought of an outsider as the killer. While it was a good theory, it annoyed me. I did not want to search the tower. When Cyborg created it, he added on a great deal of unnecessary space, and to search every nook and cranny was not appealing. To object, however, would mean immanent suspicion, so I kept quiet. We would have to go through with this while Starfire created her hell of a dinner._

_I don't know what went down while I swiftly cleaned my room, which was actually not as bad as I told Beast Boy it was. I was, however, eager to go and remove suspicion from myself. After I had finished cleaning my room, I waited a while longer, though just how much time had passed, I am unsure of. I needed to make things seem realistic while still satisfying my need to remove any guilt from myself. I strayed from my room and made my way towards Beast Boy's where we talked and cleaned his own room for the remainder of the time before dinner. He, unlike myself, had not exaggerated the disarray of his room._

_When we had returned together for dinner, Aqualad was not among us. All but I feared him dead. I do not know what possessed him to say what he did at dinner that night, but when I returned to the site of the bodies later that night, I found them disturbed. Perhaps he was the one visited them. It was, however, helpful to my plan. Had he not mentioned his desire to go to Devon, I would have likely been the only one to know of it because of the research I had done on all of the Titans. His talk of Aqualand made it much easier for the other Titans to make the connection of the murders and the poems. Things really did seem to be falling straight into my lap._

_He also mentioned his lack of time. It was later that night the idea came to me, to steal the Clock of Eternity. It was not what the Titans were expecting after all, and I was always up for the element of surprise. Having lived in the tower, I knew the way to deactivate the security code just long enough for me to get the clock and get out. Afterwards, I hid it in Aqualad's room within the walls that were so quickly becoming my best allies. It was an easy feat, using Hot Spot's room. The human torch's room was directly above his elemental counterpart, and to remove some of the flooring and slip the clock into the ceiling of Aqualad's room was quite simple. With nothing further to do for the night, I allowed myself to return to my room and sleep._

_Robin discovered rather early in the morning that the Clock of Eternity was missing. It rather annoyed me. I had planned for them to not even realize the clock was gone until after it had been put to use. Just what Robin was doing in the training room is unknown to me, though I acted my part despite this letdown. It would not affect my killing scheme, only the reactions I would get at the next murder._

_This, of course, was when several rather important things happened. The most important was that Starfire, who seemed so clueless sometimes, discovered that my killings had a theme—a theme from a children's poem. I will not lie when I say that I was both terrified and excited about the Titans discovering my use of the poem. It would serve to put them on the alert more, but what would they say and think? Would they think their murderer nothing more than a child, or perhaps someone with a childish mind? While neither was correct, I wanted to see what they would do. They did not, however, seem to believe it after only two murders, blaming it on coincidence. It was quite annoying. Cyborg and Beast Boy both left the group, leaving room for suspicion. It was also when Speedy accused me, and I likewise to him. I, of course, knew quite well that Speedy was not behind it, but such acting was entertaining. In my last days, I deserved a bit of fun._

_I knew from the beginning that I would die at the end of it all. To kill those who had once been my friends, however much I hated them, and to return to the controlling Slade would not be worth living for. I knew all along that I could not live with myself for allowing Beast Boy to die, and that I was to end it along with my former teammates. I could not, and would not, live a life like that after allowing my one love to be murdered, as I knew he must be. I loved him, and yet I hated him. Is such even possible?_

_But I have strayed. Speedy and I argued, and it was quite the interesting experience when Cyborg came over the speakers saying he had located the Clock of Eternity. I cannot describe the panic that was making my stomach church throughout these next few moments. At first, I ran with the rest of them. But what was I to do? Cyborg had discovered the hiding place of the clock! They would discover it in the walls, and it would be a simple matter of putting two and two together. All they would have to do is recall that cement is partially made up of rocks and I would be the prime suspect. In a sudden decision, I crept away from the group. They were in such a hurry to see if Cyborg's words were true that they wouldn't notice one among their party disappearing._

_My surprise was when I discovered that more than one of us had slipped away._

_I entered Aqualad's room, but I was not alone. The king of the seas stopped whatever he was doing—for I had arrived too early to discern his movements—and turned to look at me. I tried to keep the shock out of my face as my brain reeled, coming up with an excuse for me to be in his room. I told him that we noticed he wasn't with us, and I had come to look for him._

_He knew the truth. Perhaps it was because I was "looking" for him by myself that made me suspicious. Maybe despite my attempts to conceal my surprise, it showed through. For whatever the reason, Aqualad understood that I was not, as I had said, looking for him so as to ensure he was safe. If I had been looking for him at all, it was to ensure that he would be dead._

_He shouted for help, but the Titans were already several floors below us. In several swift movements, I had dashed over to him and put him in a restrained position so that movement caused immense pain. I summoned the ceiling to fall and caught the clock as it fell into Aqualad's room. Without even thinking, I raised the time portal and smashed it atop his head._

_I must say, I expected time itself to stop as the Clock of Eternity made contact. Some magical thing was bound to happen, but it did not. Everything remained the same, only now the clock was broken and Aqualad was dead. I stood for only a moment, watching Aqualad's blood begin changing the color of his dark hair, before I suddenly desired the clock back. I needed to be down with the others!_

_Again I was stopped. These were supposed to be my perfect murders. Things had to be perfect! Insanity had taken over me, and I made a mistake that could have been very costly, and I will never know for sure why it was not. I ran all the way back to my own room, took out a miniature version of the tower, returned to the corpse that was Aqualad, smashed the T, dumped it in the blood next to him, and returned to the chunks of the wall back into place. This in itself would have taken a few minutes given the enormous size of the tower. Yet I was with the Titans as they entered Cyborg's lab._

_I don't know how I did it. Perhaps it was a last magic of the clock. All I am aware of is that I had joined the others quite soon after they arrived in the lab; by "quite soon", I mean seconds after. This should not, by the laws of time, have been so. It is why I believe that the clock did tamper with time as it was destroyed. My initial impression was only by the use of sight, but now logic has put in the more probable solution as the alternative to coincidence._

_Of course, I was going back up the stairs almost immediately after my arrival, so I saw little point in having come down in the first place. Speedy and I "apologized" to each other on the way up there, however—truly a funny part to play. I knew very well that in a moment's time, things would be back to the way they had been only a minute before. He, however, did not, and so I pretended to be sincere. I had just made a miraculous escape, and it would be stupid of me to give myself away by telling him to save it._

_By this point, I had begun to create a theory. With my perfect murders, I would be able to see if this was true or not, and I began to study it. I was suggesting that the more murder a person sees, the more numb they become to it. Soldiers in wars and people turned villains must feel that way. I, of course, should know, but killing was not something I had done often. I'd had the desire too—oh yes, on far too many occasions to give a number to—but had never committed the sin itself until Raven._

_Starfire was fun to watch. She always was. She did, however, make me angry when I was kindly forced to play babysitter for an hour. While her overreaction to Aqualad's death was amusing, I had to wait on her while she showered, talked over her problems, and dulled life for me. What did everyone else think? Did Speedy begin ranting about me again? After seeing Starfire so upset, what did Robin do when he thought no one was looking? Such information I find invaluable and enjoyable, and that stupid girl deprived me of it!_

_At the time, however, I should have been thankful that they had yet to discover I was the murderer they so adamantly searched for. I thought on it as Starfire showered, how lucky I was to have escaped that time. It was not until several days later as I reviewed my kills that I would discover the time problem and see that I was very fortunate to have escaped with my identity still a secret._

_I left Starfire long after my boredom began, but I had to fulfill my role as the caring friend. I searched immediately for Beast Boy, not sure what to say to him, but knowing I had to say something. Starfire had said that Beast Boy liked me, which I knew very well. I also knew the words I had replied to her with were just as true—he liked Raven as well. While she was dead, it was a problematic situation._

_I walked in upon Speedy attempting to convince the one I was looking for that I was a murderer. I could not, for reasons understandable, have Beast Boy trying to decide if I could be a killer. I already had Speedy set on the idea, and I didn't need him gaining followers—especially not Beast Boy. It angered me so much that I snapped at Beast Boy as well as Speedy. It felt good to tell Beast Boy to leave, but it also hurt me. Our relationship was the prime example of a love-hate relationship. I chewed Speedy out a bit more and then left, seeing no real point in arguing with him. I was annoyed at not getting to see people's reactions, and I didn't need to hear Speedy's voice at that moment. I wanted to see Beast Boy, but I knew he wouldn't want to see me. With that aggravating thought in mind, I went into my room and into bed. I needed some sleep anyway. I was getting up early tomorrow._

_I slept for only a few hours before my body awoke me. Over the next few days I was to begin getting less and less sleep. My mind had been reeling even in my sleep so that when I awoke I knew exactly what I would do. I crept out of my own room and went to the lowest floor. I entered Cyborg's training room and looked at what I was to destroy. I had decided in my sleep that I was to use the R-cycle. It had occurred to me that the keys to it were not in my possession, but I had a theory. I had never seen Cyborg hand keys to Robin when he was going to ride the R-cycle, nor did I hear the jingle of them on Robin's person. The keys, therefore, must be in the R-cycle itself._

_I had expected to have to search for a good quarter of an hour for a secret compartment hidden in the motorcycle. I was pleasantly surprised to discover that the keys were waiting for me in the ignition. I revved up the R-cycle and turned it to its destination. I took careful aim and stepped on the accelerator, jumping off moments before contact. I was surprised that the clashing sound of the machinery crashing together did not wake anyone up. Then, of course, it occurred to me that whenever Cyborg worked in his lab, I never heard it. No one did. It was soundproof._

_With this revelation in mind, I brought the R-cycle back and crashed it into the T-sub several more times. No one would hear me, which allowed me to create as much havoc I desired._

_Satisfied with the condition of the R-cycle and T-sub, I cautiously proceeded towards the submarine. Cyborg, in all his cocky triumph, had gloated off the blueprints to the sub. I took note to where he hid them and frequently returned to study the outline. In a month I had discovered all of its assets and flaws. It was simple work to redirect a few wires so that when touched, it would result in a total rejection of what it came in contact with. Knowing Cyborg, he would allow no one to touch his "baby" until he had restored it to its former glory. The inevitable result, whether it be in hours or days, would be Cyborg's demise. With this part of my set, I went to my room for a few hours of restless sleep._

_Upon wakening the next morning, Cyborg had already been informed of my mischief. It was an easy act to pretend that I was unaware of what had happened. I took a model T out of the wall and smashed it before I went downstairs, a daring idea in mind. As I pretend to be in shock as I examined the T-sub, I carefully slipped the broken shards near the wires that would cause Cyborg's end, though they were partially hidden. I could only pray he would not move them._

_Things proceeded, as I knew they would, with Cyborg fixing up the T-sub and Robin's devastation. His sudden explosion of fury was not unforeseeable, but not something I was prepared for. Then, of course, everyone tried to soothe the savage beast. It was then that the Titans noticed a pattern, one that I did not mean to make. Hot Spot was the most likely to have killed Raven, and then he died. Aqualad was the most likely to have killed Hot Spot, and then he died. I had no intention of making it that way, but it happened nevertheless. It did, however, put all eyes on Starfire when they decided she would be next to die. They were, of course, all wrong, as my next victim would be murdered right under their noses. Their focus would be on the innocent Starfire, and meanwhile Cyborg's life would unpleasantly end. Robin took Starfire away, as I recall, in order to better protect her. Cyborg returned to his lab. The rest of us began a discussion that turned into an argument. I, being in the heat of the fight, did not realize immediately that Cyborg had not shown up to stop us. It was Robin and Starfire who returned first, and Starfire who brought such a thought to her voice. It was at the moment she said this that I knew. No one else did, but I realized it. Cyborg was dead._

_Once again my heart as we entered Cyborg's lab to silence, myself feeling exhilarated while the others must have been terrified. Starfire dared to look first, and even I was surprised at the severity of my work. Split into pieces with eyes electric blue was not the morbid picture I'd had in my head. It sufficed. Starfire vomited; everyone else turned away, pale. Bumblebee was shaking, thought with the way she was trying to control herself, it was not as noticeable as one might think. I, however, with my keen eye for feedback, did not let such an act slip by unnoticed._

_We boarded up the lab so as to never see Cyborg's dismantled figure again. It did not, as police will infer, work quite as well as Robin had hoped. That, though, is for later. I was sent up to bed and went without a fuss, for my next job was another to be done in the night. It was Speedy's turn to die._

_Stealing Bumblebee's stingers would not be an easy job under normal circumstances, something I was aware of. She always kept them on her person, sleeping or awake, and her sleeping habits were not unknown to me. I was to be her murderer. Knowing everything there was to know about her was in the job description. I was also aware, however, of what the death of your love could do to you. The night Beast Boy betrayed me, he also died to me. I could relate to that pain. Tonight, h at least, she would sleep deeply. That's why it was essential for Cyborg to die when he did. It was all part of my brilliant scheme in the works._

_Having easily walked into Bumblebee's room and stolen the stingers from her, I left for Speedy. He was, contrary to Robin's belief, awake when I found him. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "I knew it was you" before his life was ended._

_I borrowed a piece of the wall and pushed Speedy onto it, using it to carry him out of the guest room and up to Hot Spot's. This part of my kill had come as a rather spur-of-the-moment thing, but the thought was appealing and so I tried it. I switched the two bodies so that Speedy was now in Hot Spot's bed and Hot Spot on the floating concrete. I returned to my room to retrieve a broken model T and hide the rotting corpse of Hot Spot. I could only hope he would not give myself away with that stench as I placed him within the wall next to my model Ts. Killing was such a fun business._

_After leaving my room again, I returned to Speedy's bed for the last time during my secret excursion. I took the model T and smashed it, placing it next to Hot Spot's. Hopefully the Titans would understand their meaning soon._

_I was not yet finished for the night, however—no, not yet. I could return the stingers to Bumblebee, but it would be more difficult to put them back in their holders than it was to take them out. Deciding that that would be far too dull anyway, I placed them in the room of someone who was a deep sleeper, someone whom I loathed. Beast Boy would be easily framed—and he was._

_Bumblebee was the one to discover Speedy's body, and before anyone had even realized he'd been gone. Her incessant screaming had started to give me a headache, and I distinctly recall thinking that I would be overjoyed at her death. Everyone, as I had expected, was in shock at Speedy's corpse and Hot Spot's lack thereof. Even more predicable, someone wanted to search the tower for Hot Spot and, as they finally noticed, Bumblebee's missing stingers._

_At first we split up into twos, except for Starfire, who insisted on going by herself. Robin, naturally, did not take well to this, but he grudgingly accompanied Beast Boy. We were several hours into the searching process when Starfire began screaming. Only I was wondering what was causing her to scream—everyone else seemed quite convinced that the murderer had gotten to her. I was delighted to discover that she had been rereading the poem and seeing just how true it was becoming. We went over the poem, realizing just how it was beginning to unfold. They finally understood. I was delighted._

_By this time we had searched through a great majority of the tower. Everyone had left each other's room alone so as to respect their privacy, but now that was all that was left. I must say that I learned more than I wanted to in that particular search. Starfire little doctrines from Tamaran, Bumblebee's disgustingly organized room, Robin's lack of distinction between an office and his room, and Beast Boy's strewn animal underwear (the boys couldn't move _everything_) did nothing to help my impressions of them all._

_I was anxious. First, when they searched my room, I feared something would give me away. I had the poem written down on scratch paper under my bed—would they discover it? However, Starfire was an idiot and Bumblebee had not quite yet regained her head. The boy's searching area was limited, and they were not allowed near my bed. Then there was also the problem of a body in my wall. Would they notice the stench, or if they did, would they take it as something else in my room? Sometimes I wondered if the gods were on my side._

_Secondly, I was anxious when they searched Beast Boy's room. I had seen the mess the night before, and needless to say, was not pleased then. It was easy to bring back the feeling of annoyance as though I was experiencing it for the first time. I thought that someone would discover the stingers under the mattress, as I had hidden them rather obviously once one looked under the mattress. The stupid boys, however, exhausted from their searching, missed it. I had to "accidentally" reveal the stingers, putting Beast Boy as the suspect for the crime I committed. Revenge really was sweet._

_Once again, however, I was not finished. If Hot Spot remained in my room for another day, the place would reek of the dead. In the night, I retrieved Hot Spot from his hiding place in the wall and used the wall as a table to carry him on. I went up the stairs to the top floor and through the set of hallways, then up the half a flight of stairs that led to the roof. Just in front of the door out was a security device exactly like the one I had used to start the lockdown in the first place. Entering the number two, which was the changed password in representation of being Slade's second apprentice, I ignored the female voice announcing that the lockdown was no more. I rushed out onto the roof and threw Hot Spot's corpse into the sea. I was back inside within seconds, yet I could already hear life scrambling about below me. It was time rejoin the others._

_Robin's lecture I found both annoying and amusing. He was reacting, and that thought made it bearable. He also got Starfire mad at him, which further entertained me. I was not, however, one to be chastised, and he insisted upon it. I was glad when he sent us to our rooms where the bed was drawing me like a magnet. I would sleep for a good many hours this night, though it would be the last decent sleep I was to get._

_I woke to Starfire cooking her traditional Tamaranian breakfast, the name of which I care not. I noted that Beast Boy was the only one not to have arrived. He would be going on trial._

_Robin showed me upon entry into the training room some robes he had dug up that resembled the attire of a judge. At first I had no idea why he was showing this, but then I understood. I had gotten in trouble in other cities before, been in courtrooms. He wanted me to play judge. He wanted to decide Beast Boy's destiny._

_Fate has a sense of humor._

_When noon came and went, Robin sent me to fetch Beast Boy—as though I were his messenger girl! The sleeping Titan was awoken, despite my grudge about being ordered around. I knew Beast Boy had something on his mind the moment he walked out of his door, and he quickly revealed to me that I had hurt him the previous night when the stingers were found and I didn't stick up for him. What was I to do? I desired his death, and he wanted me to defend him! Of course, he was not aware of this, and I had to pretend that I had _wanted _to; I just didn't have enough time to decide to or not. He seemed to decide that this was not a good excuse and ran ahead of me, which only served to anger me more. Robin was sending me away and Beast Boy was running away. How was I supposed to kill anyone at this rate?_

_When I sat down in the judge's chair, I was expecting something semi-professional, and I suppose that's what I got. Robin was trying to be a good prosecutor, but he didn't have the right questions. It was all an argument, and something that could easily be settled without such extravagance. I can only presume Robin was trying to make things seem more realistic, since his own solid world was crumbling. It is, however, difficult to enter the mind of Robin. He was always unstable, prone to his temper flaring, his protective nature becoming overbearing, and his obsessive nature consuming him. Robin was easy to predict, but difficult to understand._

_Bumblebee's outburst surprised me. Trauma could do many things to a person, and while insanity was one of the possibilities, it did not seem to fit Bumblebee. She was too strong for that; and yet there was a glimpse of it as she tried to attack Beast Boy for knowing her real name. It was a good thing I had never called her by it, for her wrath was one I would prefer to avoid. The gleam in her eyes had maniacal, and very much unlike her own. It would have thrown immense suspicion on her if it wasn't for what would soon take place._

_The secret panel in the elevator I was unaware of until Beast Boy mentioned it. He was right in the fact that she should not have mentioned it, for I used it in my later acts of murder. While I was not there when Robin, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy went to observe it, I was about to have plenty of time to browse through every nook and cranny in the tower. I've no idea what possessed Robin to take Bumblebee instead of Starfire with him and Beast Boy. Perhaps, since they were already thought to be accomplices, he didn't want something to happen and have more skepticism on them. For whatever reason, I was glad. Naïve Starfire would be much easier to trick than witty Bumblebee, and I could not have asked for better timing. Now it was time for another death: my own._

_As soon as the others had left, I proceeded to manipulate Starfire. It was the only reason she had been kept around for this long, for I was anxiously awaiting Robin's response to her _unfortunate _death. I told the Tamaranian that I would pretend to be dead—she would make up some story about how I tried to attack her and she was using self-defense. Everyone would think I was dead, and then I would be able to creep around the tower at night and discover who was killing everyone. We would meet late in the night and I would tell her if I had discovered anything. This seemed like a brilliant idea to her, and she commended me for it. I allowed her to hit me with a minor starbolt in case it left some kind of indication behind, and then I lay down on the ground as I listened to Starfire's high-pitched scream. There was an explosion, and I could feel the heat of a starbolt next to me. The girl had good aim. I closed my eyes as I could hear the running footsteps, and am not quite aware of what happened next. Something prevented Beast Boy from reaching me immediately, which I am oblivious of. He suddenly screamed my name, however, and a few seconds later I could feel his warm breath on me as he held me. He began talking to me, whom he thought was dead, telling me to get up. I could hear Starfire acting her part well as she cried. When Beast Boy began yelling in my ear, it was tough not to tell him to shut up. My eardrums vibrated even after he was through shouting, and I tried to remain as motionless as I could._

_His accusation against Starfire was expected, and I anxiously awaited Starfire's response. I feared she would ruin it with her simple mind, but she played her part extraordinarily. The Titans had no idea. They all believed her, all save for one, which was to be expected. They argued for several minutes before I was suddenly picked up, and I could feel Beast Boy's breath again. He carried me out of the room and up several flights of stairs, silent the entire time. I had no way of knowing what was going through Beast Boy's mind, but I could perceive that he was deep in thought. Beast Boy paused after I heard a door open, but then suddenly set me down on a bed I recognized as my own. There was another pause, but then suddenly the changeling had kissed my forehead and murmured something about "not letting her get away with it". I could only assume me meant Starfire, and as soon as I heard my door close again, I jumped out of the bed. Even now I recall the rush of heat that flew up to my face, and the pounding of my heart growing stronger in my head. I paced the room for hours, trying to gain control over myself. I loved Beast Boy, and yet I _hated_ him. Was it really possible for both? I remember throwing the pillow around the room for hours, arguing with myself—my heart. There was a fleeting instant where I even considered giving up my killing spree and running away with Beast Boy._

_Then I remembered that night. I saw him again betray me, leave me in the dirt with Slade. I had wanted to get away, to leave with him and live with the Titans again. I did it because I owed Slade something, but I didn't want things to stay that way. He didn't care. He left me out to die, to be Slade's apprentice, and to ruin my life. He was the reason for all the pain and hardship I was feeling, for all of my killing in the first place. I couldn't let him get to me! Not now, not after I'd come so far! Beast Boy had to die, had to pay for what he'd done to me, and that was all there was to it. My feelings of hate had to far exceed my love, and the more I thought about that night, the more I hated him for what he'd done to me._

_I stayed in my room for hours on end. It was not until the clock was almost at two that I left, hurrying over to the elevator. Starfire was expecting to meet me soon in the kitchen, but she would not be making it that far. I was grateful to find a set of elevator doors already open, as the boys and Bumblebee must not have closed them in their haste to get out. I removed a piece of the wall and surfed the air on it, feeling around for the hidden compartment somewhere in the shaft. I knocked on the walls as quietly as I could so it would not reverberate, but it still made more noise than I had hoped. Several times I imagined hearing movement, but as I paused in my work, there was only silence. It's funny what anxiety can do to a person._

_I finally located the compartment, in between the ninth and tenth floor. I knocked on it a few times, and a panel slid open. I crawled inside and sent the majority of the rock back to the wall. Two fragments of it, however, I had remain in the air. Ever so slowly in a spot higher than I was, I began to have them go back and forth against the elevator cord. At fist it did nothing, merely created a brushing sound that was louder than I would have liked. As I got faster, however, I saw one spark, and then another. I heard, very faintly, a tearing sound as one particle at a time, the elevator cord began to come undone._

_When Starfire summoned the elevator from her floor, I moved the rocks downward to follow the elevator's movement. I needed to keep working on that one spot. I heard the doors open and then shut again, and the elevator began to slowly move down. I moved the rocks together furiously with my powers, and the snapping became quicker. The doors on the sixth floor opened and Robin was looking in the shaft. The seventh floor doors opened too, and Bumblebee and Beast Boy were peering up the shaft like Robin. My heart raced in those few moments, fear seizing me. What if they were to see me? Their attention, however, was focused on the rocks they could not see moving swiftly against the elevator cord, a grinding sound erupting from them._

_Robin pieced together everything first. I saw Robin jump down the shaft, but too late—the cord broke, the elevator fell, and the explosion cast Robin to the top of the shaft where gravity pulled him back down. I, being concealed in the secret compartment, felt only the heat of the explosion next to me. As it receded, I peered out to see Robin falling, the debris coming after him. He would be crushed, and therefore dead. I could not allow this. My perfect murders were not yet complete._

_Robin had to be injured or they would realize something was wrong. I withheld the debris from falling on the already unconscious martial artist, but allowed him to hit the ground below. It was taking immense concentration to hold back the tons of rock that threatened to fall on Robin, and it was hard to summon another, smaller piece to carry me to the bottom. There was metal on top of the cement that was weighing it down and threatened to fall through, but I held everything steady as I lowered myself to the bottom._

_It was almost cute. The elevator was now nothing more than a melted mass of metal, and inside a girl—or so I assumed, for it looked little like one—clearly dead. Robin had landed next to the girl's remains. Hours later I would laugh at the irony as Robin tried to move enough rubble to reach a place he had already been, to reach a girl he had the chance to see with his own eyes._

_I picked Robin up and quickly flew out of the elevator, allowing the mounted wreckage to fall behind us. I had to fly up the stairwell four flights before I found the end of the pile, on top of which I lay Robin. After this was done, I ensured that Beast Boy and Bumblebee were still alive before returning to my room. I needed sleep, and no one was going to die for over twenty-four more hours. I had time._

_My sleep was in fragments. I would sleep for an hour, then fifteen minutes, then two and a half hours, and then my restlessness would pull me out bed. I was also only allowed to sleep in one position, should someone walk in on me. It was difficult not to move while still rest at the same time. Eventually I gave up and got out of bed. I needed to see how the others were fairing._

_I had discovered that the vents in the tower were huge so that Cyborg could crawl through when they needed fixing. Using these to my advantage, I made my way to the elevator. Robin and Bumblebee were working to clear the debris. I briefly wondered where Beast Boy was, but Bumblebee suddenly stopped and began talking to Robin, which drew my attention. Robin actually believed Starfire could be alive, or so he told Bumblebee. I think we both knew otherwise, that Robin was just stubbornly in denial, but she walked away. I continued to watch Robin for a while before I found myself incredibly bored. I could not see his face, and therefore could read little reaction from his body movements. He was tense, his movements swift and automatic. He was hurting, both physically and emotionally. That was all I could draw from my vision several floors above him. I could have gone lower, but fear of being seen prevented me from doing so. Instead I turned around and returned to my room, lying on the bed in case someone were to enter it. How depressing it was when you were dead!_

_Shouting was what aroused me many hours later. It was Robin's echoing voice, saying something about murder. I promptly left my room and headed towards the elevator, where the sound was still reverberating. Robin and Beast Boy were talking down below. Bumblebee suddenly joined them. They argued with Robin over his belief that Starfire could survive that explosion, and when he refused to stop searching for her, they attacked him. It surprised me just as much as Robin, I'm sure. I stalked them with interest as they placed him in his room and locked him inside, and then returned to the elevator shaft._

_Something had created mistrust in Beast Boy, and an interesting conversation followed them. Each accused the other as well as themselves, as though either were likely culprits. I was particularly interested when Beast Boy suddenly renounced his accusation against himself for my sake. "I wouldn't kill Terra." It was touching and yet amusing to witness. Then the conversation moved, and I was brought up again. I was aware, like Bumblebee said, of Beast Boy's feelings for Raven. It was just another reason on my list of why I hated him—he had feelings for another girl._

_When they parted ways, I followed Beast Boy. He returned to Robin's room, but a moment later was racing off as he realized that the room was unlocked. While he raced to inform Bumblebee, I remained behind to decipher how Robin had escaped. Fear leaped through my heart as I saw the open vent. Robin knew about these means of escape. He knew that they were big enough for anyone to crawl through, and that they led all throughout the tower. If he were to discover my missing corpse, it would not take long for him to realize what had really happened. Then he would be on a rampage, knowing full well who Starfire's murderer was._

_Unless he suspected me, however, he would not be searching for my corpse. Besides, how would he know where Beast Boy put me? I would simply have to be very careful traveling through the vents as I attempted to locate any of the three._

_I found Robin first. It surprised me how long it took the other two to locate him there. It would have been one of the first places I would have looked. He was sifting through different items of the Tamaranian's, merely reminiscing. He suddenly came upon the book full of so many nursery rhymes, sifting through it as he sat on her bed. He paused upon a worn page that I knew very well. Beast Boy and Bumblebee finally arrived, and they discussed the poem. Now I knew that I had all three convinced. They didn't quite understand how I was doing it, but they knew it was being done._

_They decided to stay in one room. That was a problem for me. When they brought the food up to Starfire's room, I fretted that I would not get a chance to kill anyone else. My perfect murders were going to be wasted. When Beast Boy fell asleep, however, my hope was rekindled. Bumblebee went soon after he did with Robin still examining Starfire's things. He was quite the stalker._

_Then again, so was I._

_When he was asleep, the strangest idea came to me. What if I could scare them all by bringing in everyone's corpse? That would be fun. With a sinister smirk that I am increasingly proud of, I began to gather the corpses by the order of death. I put work into Raven's body, trying to decipher what was human ashes and the ashes of everything else. This began the line of the dead. After this I recalled that Hot Spot's body was no longer in the tower, and I was put in quite the dilemma. I could open up the tower, but that would wake them and give myself away. I simply couldn't have that. It was then that I realized I could simply remove the wall and get out that way. I used the concrete to lower me to the rocks below, scouring about for Hot Spot's body. I didn't throw it very far, and it logically would have washed up on the island's shore. This was the case, and I picked up the body and flew back into the tower, placing it next to Raven's ashes. Then I moved Aqualad next to Hot Spot, a very simple task. I had to break into the lab to retrieve Cyborg, but it was a minor compensation for the shock I knew I would receive when they awoke. I moved Speedy next to Cyborg's remains and looked at my nearly finished idea. This was going to be quite enjoyable. I went to the elevator shaft and concentrated in order to lift the debris again, then lowered myself down to Starfire's remains with another piece of the wall. I gently touched the girl, and I could feel the flaky skin ready to fall off. Ignoring this, however, I picked her up as carefully as I could and raised myself over the garbage in mid-air, gently putting it back into place. Starfire seemed to be falling apart merely in my arms, and so I hastened my way back to the Tamaranian's room, placing the girl several inches away from the door. I had to leave room for myself._

_As I heard Bumblebee rousing, I quickly got into place. I've found that when a person stares into space, it's possible to keep their eyes open for a long period of time. This I did, staring at nothing in particular as Bumblebee screamed. It was hard not to look at each of the Titan's faces as they examined the bodies in front of them, but I could vaguely see their reactions. I blinked only once, when I was sure Beast Boy was behind the bed and Robin and Bumblebee weren't looking at me. Then they left, and I was greatly relieved to be able to blink again. Once they were a fair distance away, I got up from my place and climbed into the vent, clambering about as quietly as I could to find them. I distinguished their voices and followed them into the training room, where they were discussing the heinous act I had just committed. Beast Boy opened his big mouth and drove Bumblebee from the room. For this, I was angered. I had wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation more, but as Bumblebee was my next kill, I was obliged to follow her._

_She didn't go very far, only the next room over, to Cyborg's lab. The room had begun to smell, but she didn't seem to care. She walked through the room, running her fingers across different things that undoubtedly reminded her of Cyborg. She paused at the T-sub as she reached it, and I'll never forget her murmuring, "Why did you have to go?"_

_Her tender moment was ruined from a crash in the room over. Bumblebee and I fled to the training room to see what was going on. Robin and Beast Boy had begun fighting. Bumblebee split them up, but I still don't comprehend what went on in our absence. When questioned, they spoke in riddles that neither Bumblebee nor I seemed to understand. They eventually decided to leave, not forgetting the necessity to stick together. Bumblebee seemed quite certain that she would not have been attacked in her outing alone because she was "an infuriated woman". She did not realize that, I too, was an infuriated woman. When two of the same clashed, who could be certain of victory?_

_They were, naturally, not going to stay in Starfire's room. Their problem was the food was still there. I was exceedingly gleeful as they entered Starfire's room again. Curiosity overtook me as Robin told Bumblebee and Beast Boy to go on ahead. I watched him walk over to Starfire and begin speaking to her, pulling romantic lines to a dead girl._

_Voices trailed softly through the vents. My curiosity redirected me as Robin said his goodbyes. I arrived in the hallway just long enough to her Beast Boy mumble something about using the bathroom as he set his share of supplies down. He turned a corner and vanished from sight. Bumblebee fidgeted, seemingly uncertain of what to do. She look from the door of Starfire's room to the corner Beast Boy had disappeared behind. A nervous look was slowly coming onto her face as she looked from one to the other. Then, quite suddenly, she ran. With an incredible speed, tossing down the food she had been carrying, she fled in the direction opposite Beast Boy's course. Surprised by her actions as well as the lack of ability to run, I was far behind her. It crawled through the vents for a minute before finally calling it quits on the idea. They were all going to die by my hand anyway, and I needed to catch my prey. Midnight was minutes away._

_I fell out of the vents and ran through the hallways, jumping down flights of stairs in order to catch up with Bumblebee quicker. I could only imagine where she had gone off to, but my first guess was right. As I neared the training room, I clambered back into the vents and crawled through so as to not be seen by my quarry. Bumblebee was sitting in the judge's chair of the courtroom—_my_ chair—in a very tense position, staring with fright at the door. Had she finally lost her mind, or was she just getting exceedingly paranoid? It made no difference. I was not coming in through the doors._

_I slowly and silently opened the moved the covering of the vent that led into the training room. It was just behind the chair Bumblebee was sitting in. It was almost funny, how perfect things were going for me. I slipped down from the hole in the ceiling, making only the slightest noise behind me. Bumblebee turned, however, the fearful look on her face. It increased as she recognized me, and I knew I had to act fast. I spread both hands out and summoned pieces of the wall from either side of me, clapping my hands together so that the cement would too. Bumblebee just had time to scream before the walls smashed into her. She was a stubborn girl, however, and did not die immediately. She tried to push the rocks away from her, but brute strength could not compare with a special power. She said a few more things in her effort to get out, but thankfully never thought to say my name. I heard footsteps as her last breath was taken, and I quickly used the pieces of the wall to lift me back to the vent. I replaced the cement into the wall just as Robin entered the room to find Bumblebee's crushed corpse. I wanted to stay and watch, but I had no time to linger. I hurried to the nearest security device and punched in the number two, ordering a power outage. The lights went off, and the emergency lights came on. The clock chimed. I was just on time, but it was a now a new day, and I had work to do._

_In order for things to go according to the poem, Beast Boy, who I had ordained to die next, needed to be "frizzled". This could mean, as the previous line suggested, "in the sun", or, as I realized, an electric shock. The only difficulty was how to make it work. I had decided long ago that I would not and could not kill Beast Boy. While I hated him with a passion I have never experienced before, I also loved him like no one else I had ever met. I could hate him, but I could not kill him. That's why Robin was going to do it for me. I simply had to figure out how._

_Robin chased Beast Boy to the top of the tower to their basketball court. During such witty banter, I was terrified I would be found out. My heart pounded with mounting anxiety as they spoke, but those two idiots mistook every word that came from the other's mouth. Even if one of them _had_ denied being the murderer, I am doubtful the other would have believed them. Both of them thought they were the last two that were alive, and would not believe any other story at this point. Everything was working to my advantage._

_When Robin and Beast Boy started fighting, I began to take action. I knew that for the poem to be followed through, Beast Boy would have to be "frizzled". Robin's electrodisks would do the trick. Who was to say, though, that he would not use something else to kill Beast Boy? I had to ensure the poem was fulfilled. I left the vents and crept through the darkness using the noise they were making to guide me to them. As I reached them, my eyes accustomed to the darkness, I carefully began taking Robin's gadgets off of him. I had to use my memory, thinking back on when Robin used his electrodisks and where he reached to ensure I left the right device behind. It was a tricky process, without doubt, and several times Robin nearly backed into me. Beast Boy, too, came dangerously close to hitting me on multiple occasions. It was only when Beast Boy backed away and Robin sensed me coming back for the last of his items that he caught me. I was just about to back away, but Robin knew I was there. He kicked me, and I dropped everything in my hands. I fought with him, and he seemed to think I was Beast Boy, for he made no indication otherwise. When I finally landed a punch that sent back several feet, I made my way back to where his fallen appliances were, quickly grabbing them and taking off as inaudibly as I could. I climbed up the vents and quietly placed the items in my hand inside, climbing up after them. From there I simply watched as my handiwork worked itself out. They spoke to each other a lot, which made me uneasy. Once Beast Boy even mentioned on how I would want him to live. I stifled a laugh. He was quite mistaken._

_Suddenly the line in the poem that was being fulfilled was recalled to my mind. _Two little Titans sitting in the sun; one got frizzled up and then there was one._ They had to be in the sun? I hastily moved from my hiding spot, scurrying through the vents like a mouse that smelled cheese. I needed those two _outside_ for my plan to be perfect! It risked them getting away, but it was a chance I had to take. The perfection was worth it all._

_I came down at the small flight of stairs that led to the roof. Turning to the device beside me, I punched in the number two and told the tower to unlock itself. It was time for the sun to shine._

_I crawled back into the vent and waited. They were so close to this door that I would be surprised if they went out the front door. Then again, they may have realized that the other didn't unlock the tower, and it had to be someone else. Robin and Beast Boy were rather thick, however, and once they were set on something, they were not easily discouraged from it. They were set on murder._

_Beast Boy zipped past me and was out the door before I had much of a clue what was happening. Robin was quickly behind him. As the door shut, I jumped from the vent and crept to the door, opening it so that only a sliver of the outside world came through. It was enough, however, to see Robin throw out his electrodisk at the green pterodactyl that was flying away. Only a second later, the flying dinosaur was being torn from the sky._

_When Robin went to look over the edge, I shut the door and ran down the stairs to the bottom floor, anxious to beat Robin there. I wanted to see if Beast Boy was dead for myself, though I knew this impossible unless Robin brought him back in the tower. To my excitement, he did. My last love was indeed quite dead, and while a part of me was devastated, the elated side of me took hold. Beast Boy had finally paid for his act of transgression to me. My revenge upon him was finished, and I was quite pleased. Now all that was left was Robin, who was already practically a walking corpse himself. Someone powerful was watching out for me._

_I hardly had to race Robin back to Starfire's room as he was taking his sweet time getting there. I pretended to be dead just as those around me actually were, and I was grateful Robin was only in the room for a few moments in his first visit. It allowed me to think on things. My plan was so close to its finale that it was exciting and yet depressing. Everything, all of my fun, was almost over. It was good while it lasted, though, I remember thinking. Everyone had been so accommodating to my devious scheme without even realizing it. Once Robin was dead, I would have no reason left to stick around. That purple vile I had "bought" not too long ago would save me and destroy me. It was sad to think that everything I had lived for was going to end so soon, but, as I reminded myself, at least it was going out with a bang._

_Robin returned and placed the last of the bodies against the wall, for what purpose I do not know. I found it gratifying, however, as it saved me time. The Boy Wonder tried to communicate to the police on the mainland, but I could not have that. The fire had ruined the communicator's frequencies, and blocked all contact from coming in or going out. He lay down to sleep. I waited._

_Once I was sure he was asleep, I left Starfire's room and followed the hallways to the stairs, following them down to the main room. It was still mostly ashes, and hardly stable to walk on. Everyone had stayed away from it since the fire, which had helped me immensely; for buried here in the floor were the items most valuable to the finale of my plan. I pulled up the floor with caution, unsure how the unstable area would take it. When nothing worrisome occurred, however, I knelt down and picked up a hook stolen from Cyborg's lab and the noose I had gained with the purple bottle of liquid. I grabbed the hook and noose, hesitated, and then grabbed the vile as well, sticking it in my back pocket. It would not be long before I was in need of it._

_I returned to Starfire's room and found Robin still sleeping. Pinpointing the center of the Tamaranian's room, I drove the hook into her ceiling and placed the noose on the curve, tugging hard on it to make sure it was stable. It was. In the corner was Starfire's favored bright pink, wooden chair. I moved it underneath the noose and stood on it, adjusting the rope to Robin's height. How this was going to work was not clear in my mind. I knew that Robin's first murder would do one of two things to him, and the latter did not seem to be the case. The first was that he would go insane with the grief and would never again be able to be Robin the superhero. He would be Dick Grayson, the teenager in the psychiatric ward. The second possibility was that he would become addicted to murder, as I had become. Because of his monotonous actions after his swim to retrieve Beast Boy's body, I had become exceedingly doubtful this would occur._

_I returned to my sitting place next to two corpses and waited. When Robin awoke, it had been so long that I had stopped keeping count of the hours. I refused to allow myself to blink as he got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. What drew him to that place I am not sure, but he saw the noose in the reflection. I silently got up and snuck over to the chair, sitting on it just as he turned around. He seemed shocked as he looked at me, and the first word that came out of his mouth made me smile. "Starfire!" Is that what his tortured mind was seeing?_

_I had done no tricks. I had not put a hallucination pill in his drink. I had not put a hologram of Starfire, nor had I hit him on the head a little too hard. Robin's mind did it all. The events of the past ten days had wrecked his mind beyond therapeutic repair. When he saw me, he seemed to mistake me for his lost love that he missed so dearly. I stood and got upon the chair, taking the noose and tightening it around my neck. He watched me in horror. I took the noose off of my neck and stepped down from the chair, gently goading him into mimicking me with hand gestures, but his eyes never left the noose. Then he suddenly spoke to it, calling it Starfire. I had given Starfire a body, but now Robin was doing it all with his mind. I quickly became aware that Robin didn't even realize I was standing there, so I returned to the wall of corpses, sitting in my spot to watch the show. He ran forward quite suddenly, but the fallen look in his eyes told me that Starfire had hung herself._

_Robin had a temper tantrum, which I found quite funny. I made no noise as it might break the trance his mind had put him in, but watched with maniacal glee. He pounded on the floor, anger spreading across his face, followed by uncertainty. Whatever was going on in that muddled mind of his, it was making him see things in a new light. He stood and got up on the chair, placing the noose around his neck. I tried to look dead, but I could not hide the maniacal smile from my face. It was happening._

_And quite suddenly, he was dead._

_That is my story. I killed ten Titans in ten days. For the police who will arrive at Titans Tower far too late, I send this message out to them. I do not know who will get it, but I do hope they enjoy reading about the deaths of the famed superheroes. I hope everyone remembers that it was not Slade who killed them, that it was not Brother Blood, that it was not Trigon or Blackfire or any member of the HIVE. It was I. It was Terra. The saying to keep your friends close and your enemies closer is indeed very true. Your best friend probably is your worst enemy._

_I will take the purple vial I bought so long ago, which is filled with a deadly poison. I will be dead within minutes of taking it. This letter shall be sealed in a bottle, so cliché, and thrown out the window. To whomever reads this, I do hope you have enjoyed hearing my tragic tale. It was far too fun to pass up, and if I had the opportunity, I would do it again. Should I ever leave this tower again, however, Slade will hunt me down and force me to once again do his bidding. That is not a life worth living for. My revenge is complete, and I am far too elated to every feel something depressing again. I want to end on this happy note. I want to end with the Titans dead beside me, knowing that it was not they who came out victorious, but I, Terra, their best friend and worst enemy—their murderer._

_Do give Slade my regards. I'm sure he'll be furious that I killed the Titans and didn't give him credit. As his apprentice, I know he expects it. But it is not coming. I alone murdered nine members of the Teen Titans, not Slade. Ensure no one ever forgets it. It's just a pity that the Titans couldn't be alive to witness my triumph, but that is not possible, for my triumph is in their death. The almighty Titans were brought down to their knees by no more than a teenager like themselves. I was no different. We were the same in so many respects, which I why I think they were able to guess many of the different ways in which I killed. We were all so very similar, and yet so very different. They understood some of what I was doing, yet they could not stop me. There were nine of them, but they couldn't stop a simple teenage girl. They were brainless and weak, whereas I am clever and strong. They did not comprehend many things, but one Titan understood something that they'll never know for a fact was true._

_Robin was right. I found it all hilarious._

---

A/N:

Well… here it is. My epilogue. My answers. Better late than never, I suppose. Let me ASSURE you that many of you came up with much better theories. They were truly incredible to read.

You know, there was something that many of you did in your reviews that I found absolutely hysterical. And while the way-off guesses did make me laugh at times, this is not to which I refer. Several people in their reviews told me what had happened in the book _And Then There Were None_. I found this absolutely hysterical. Some of you told me what happened in the book—as if I hadn't read it! All those of you may have done was spoil the book for those who hadn't read it yet. And I found this hilarious. It was amusing for _you_ to tell _me_ what happened in the book my story is based off of. It was absolutely hilarious. Thought I'd share that with you all. : D

This is really poorly written. At first it started out insane, but then I got pressed for time and it was more telling you the fic all over again. I'm sorry. It was bad. But one day I'll come back and make it better so it's more interesting to read. Gomen nasaii!

**IMPORTANT:**

There were some things that happened in the fic that no one there could explain except for myself, because I am the almighty author. Mostly these are just flaws I realized as I wrote the epilogue and made up excuses for. But, so that there is no confusion, I will list them here. If there is something I've missed, please state it in your review and I will make up something to explain it. ; D

_In chapter four, Starfire was walking through the halls. Cyborg saw her on his security cameras. Whatever happened to these security cameras? They would have caught Terra sneaking through the tower on tape._

Indeed, that is true! Starfire saw it, but she thought that the footage only went to the main room, which was in ashes. Cyborg had not revealed to the others of the security cameras in his own room. Terra was not aware they existed. Cyborg did not check them because he, like Robin (only much faster), was beginning to loose himself. He couldn't think straight, and forgot that if he rewound the footage, he would be able to locate the murderer. This would have caused Terra's downfall, so she's a lucky one!

_How did Terra know about the wires in chapter four? The ones that dismantled Cyborg. That would be something Cyborg would know, but not Terra. Why didn't he avoid those wires?_

Terra, if you will remember, had traveled the world before she finally settled with the Titans. It is impossible to find out just what she learned and did not. Therefore she learned quite a bit about mechanics in her journeys, which led her to discover that those two wires' particular reaction to each other would cause a rejection of what it touched. Cyborg did not realize that these wires were what they were. If you'll remember, the T-sub was completely wrecked, and the wires were strewn about everywhere. It would be very difficult to determine what wire did what.

_There was no broken T when Terra "died"._

That can be explained in two ways. The first is that, in actuality, no one died. The other way to look at it is that Terra slipped up. She seems to have been very lucky in her murders, and this is just another example. Because the Titans had not understood the pattern of the broken Ts, it went unnoticed.

_When Robin, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy woke up to the corpses in the room, wouldn't they have noticed Terra breathing?_

… If you just saw seven people in front of you who you thought were dead (six that actually were), many who looked absolutely repulsive, do you think you would stand around to see if their chest was moving? I, for one, would have screamed and ran. You're weird if you wouldn't. ; D

_When Terra followed Bumblebee and Beast Boy, Robin was talking to Starfire's corpse. She would have had to leave after Robin because he would have noticed she was gone. How did she reach Bumblebee faster and slid past Robin without him noticing?_

Ooh, you are an intelligent one! I didn't catch that! Let us say that his sorrow at his goodbye to Starfire blinded him from Terra's absence. Indeed, you have caught yet _another_ stumble of mine while writing this fic!

If there are any Inuyasha fans in the crowd, I saw the third movie. Incredible. A must-see. I love the San/Mir pairing, and there was one line in that movie… FLUFF! I'm a sucker for fluff. You've no idea. It's why I positively ADORE the Rob/Star pairing.

So this is my epilogue, everyone. IT IS NOT EDITED. I just HAD to get it out today because I'd made you guys wait so long…. I'll have you know that I hardly slept at all last night. Or the night before that. Or the night before that. You'd think I'd learn my lesson about procrastination, but nope. I would still do it again. xD I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and please, don't hesitate to tell me how I can improve! I know that the epilogue wasn't all that great, and my way of how it was done was pitiful compared to your ideas, but I would still love to hear from you!

If you've got the time, fill this out, kks?

1) What was the worst part about the story? If you didn't like the outcome of how it happened, then it's okay to put that.

2) What did you like best about the story?

3) What would you say is the most interesting genre to read about? (Romance, mystery, action/adventure, comedy, etc.)

4) Are there any grammatical errors you saw me commonly making that you'd like to point out/give me advice on? (I'm always up for grammar help!)

5) Is there anything else I should know, because I'm too lazy to think up more questions…?

Thank you SO much for reading this! Review, okay? Thankx!

Riles


End file.
